Darling Cloud
by Amatsu
Summary: (COMPLETE!) LeonxCloud, Shounen-ai & Yaoi, rating for limelemon. Leon and Cloud have been together for 2 years. Cloud wants to please Leon, but always seems to somehow piss him off.
1. Figure You Out

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi which means a guy doing it with another guy. Probably OOCness. This is my first fanfic so it most likely sucks. You are warned

****

Disclaimer: I would love to own Kingdom Hearts. That way Leon and Cloud will always be going at it ALL THE FRICKIN TIME! But I don't…and I never will. =(

----------

****

Chapter One: Figure You Out

Sunlight broke through the windows and silently woke up the sleeping form. Blue eyes fluttered open and took a moment to adjust his eyes to the new light. He just had the perfect sleep with the perfect dream. He hadn't slept that good in a long time. Perhaps not having sex with the stupid blond last night wasn't such a bad idea.

Speaking of the blond, Leon turned his head to his side to look over at the other sleeping form. Cloud slept like a baby…literally. He always slept on his stomach with his arms bent besides his head and his mouth open, so he also drooled. Leon was use to this image and he gotten tired of having to change the sheets every time Cloud would drool all over the pillows. He heard Cloud let out a snore so he was still deep in his sleep. Maybe it be a good idea to go back to sleep also since he didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet.

Closing his eyes again he let out a yawn and slowly drifted back to sleep. This is nice…just peaceful sleep. Peaceful sleep…that was until he felt something wet probe in to his ear. His eyes shot open as a purr vibrated through his ear. "ACK!" He jerked his head away from the invading wet…something. Covering his ear he turned his head to see what the hell was it. The baby had awoken. Cloud gave him a puzzled look. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well good morning to you too precious." The blond said sarcastically. Leon blushed, he hated the nicknames Cloud gave him.

He sat up and rubbed his ear, still feeling the icky wetness, "What are you doing? You disturbed my sleep."

Cloud smiled mischievously as he sat up, inching closer to the brunette. He whispered in to his ear, "Sexing you up." He licked the outer shell of Leon's ear then slipped his tounge in to his ear. Cloud knew damn well he liked it when he did this, but right now he just wanted to go back to sleep. He pushed the blond off him sending him over the full-size bed with a loud bump, "Ow!" Cloud sat up on the floor with a pained look on his face, "Why the hell you do that for?!"

"I'm not in the mood." Leon fell back on to the bed and rolled on to his side, facing his back to the blond.

Cloud groaned and stood up rubbing his naked butt. He huffed, "You're never in the mood." Leon ignored him and made his attempt to get back to sleep again. Cloud climbed back in to the bed with some more groaning noises. He stares at the brunette's back and scoffs, tossing his head to the side, but he felt being drawn to look at his unpleasant lover's stupid back…his beautiful, lightly tanned, smooth back. Just looking at it turned him on. He would just have to try plan B then.

Cloud scooted closer to him. His hand slowly crept over the brunette and to his chest, lingering at a particular spot. Using just his index finger and his thumb moved in for the kill. He knew one of Leon's little hotspot was his ear. The other was…

SLAP!

Cloud jerked his hand back, "OW!"

Leon looked behind his shoulder at the blond, "Stay away from the nipples Cloud."

Cloud frowned, "God you're no fun."

"Whatever." He turned away from him and settled himself in the pillows.

Now for plan C. Unfortunately Cloud didn't have a 'Plan C'. He had tried his little hotspots, his ear and nipples. Then there's the _other_ hotspot…but he would probably end up getting punched in the face if he went there. So what to do now? Ignore Leon like what he's doing to him? He caught a glimpse of Leon's firm ass just begging to be pinched. 'Damn it Leon! You are too sexy to be ignored!' With that he sprung forward and pinched the soft flesh of the brunette's.

"OW!" Leon jumped up grabbing his butt in pain. His chest heaved from the shock as he glared at his annoying lover, "What the fuck?!" He shouted, "Can't you let me sleep in peace for one moment?!"

Cloud sat up and whined, "I can't! I get turned on by just looking at your back! I need you!" He pouted giving him that adorable puppy dog face.

Leon sighed but couldn't help but chuckle at the adorableness Cloud displayed trying to get his attention. They been together for a year, 11 months and 3 weeks, and nothing ever changed between them, and he didn't want it to. He climbed back in to the bed next to his lover. Turning to him, he cradled the blonde's face in his hands, "You are a strange, sad, little man." He leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

Breaking the kiss, Cloud smiled, "I love you too, Snookums."

Snookums? Where the hell does Cloud come up with these? Leon decided to let that one go since he wanted the idiot blond right now. He leaned in again to kiss him more roughly this time.

Cloud suddenly pulls away, "Umm…you know what? I'm kind of hungry now. I'm gonna go get something to eat." He gets up leaving a frustrated Leon.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked angrily.

Cloud turns back to him, "Oh yeah, sorry babe. You want something to eat too?"

Leon growls, "You woke me up because you 'needed' me, and now that I'm giving you what you want you're gonna go eat instead?"

"Yeah…you see…umm…I'm sort of not in the mood anymore."

Leon's eyes narrowed, "What?!"

Cloud is a huge tease. He always did this to him. Get him all worked up, head over heels, in love with him, then he leave it at that. It must be one of his many way of flirting. Leon hated it.

"Hey it's only 9? If I go now, I'll catch the breakfast menu at McDonalds! Ooh! Egg McMuffins!"

He prances over to the closet to put on his clothes. Leon stares at him with a more than pissed off look on his face. He watches as his lover dresses up in some pair of raggedy jeans and a plain white T-shirt. It's freezing cold outside too, he just hoped the blond would freeze to death. Cloud gets ready to leave not noticing the daggers being thrown at his head.

"I'm going now, love. Want me to bring you anything back?"

"I hate you." Leon replies coldly.

"I'll bring you back a Egg McMuffin!" He smiles then exit's the room.

Leon growls. Fist clenching in the sheets. Its only been some minutes since he woke up and he's already pissed off. First his boyfriend disturbs his peaceful sleep with his horny tongue. Then he makes an attempt to pinch his nipples, but then pinches his butt instead. Which completely woke him up…painfully. Then turn him on by being so ridiculously adorable. _Then _left him hanging to go to McDonald's. How the hell did he do that? He will never figure the blond out.

__

What a bitch.

-----

It was cold. Very cold. So cold that it was snowing. And everywhere you look, you would see icicles hanging off of everything.

Clutching on to the white paper bag, Cloud cursed himself for not wearing a jacket. He entered the little house in the third district of Transverse Town. "Ah…it's warm."

"Good morning Cloud!" He was first greeted by the green-eyed ancient.

"Morning Aerith." He smiled at her and made his way in to the room. He eyed his angry lover leaning against the wall and gave him a devilish grin. Leon scoffs and tosses his head.

"Hey spiky butt! Where did you go?" Yuffie bounced in to the room.

He held up the paper bag, "McDonald's."

"Ooh! Is that for me?" The energetic thief tries to grab the bag but he jerks it away before she could get her grubby little hands on them.

"No, this is for my sweetie." He says eyeing the brunette again, who continued to ignore him

Yuffie chuckles, "'Sweetie'? Leon? He's more like a rotten apple!"

Leon glares at her, "Eeep!" She jumps to hide behind Aerith.

"Yeah but…" Cloud makes his way to his lover, "…he's _my _rotten apple." Leon rolls his eyes as Cloud reaches him.

Cloud chuckles evilly as he Leans his face closer to his. Holding up the paper bag in between their faces, "All for you Poochie-Pooh." He said seductively.

Leon winced at the stupid nickname and scoffs again as he yanks the bag out of his hand, "Thanks." trying to sound at most unthankful.

Cloud smirks. "No problem," he breathed on his lips then moved in to capture those lips.

Leon's eyes went wide for a second but soon couldn't help but respond. He loved his kisses. They were always so passionate yet loving. Making his insides melt. Cloud wrapped his arms around his neck as he took Leon's tongue in to his mouth and sucked greedily on it. Leon could practically taste his McDonald's breakfast. Their tongues moved together and Leon suddenly drops the paper bag on the floor beside him to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist.

Things were getting heated up when:

"Eww! Just stop now please or go get a room!"

They broke off the kiss and looked over at the girls who were turned away and using their hands to cover their eyes.

"Maybe we will get a room," Cloud wiggles his eyebrows, "What do you say Cheesy-Poof?"

Leon's mood was ruined hearing that nickname. He immediately pushed the other off, "No."

"Fine. I have better things to do anyway." Cloud 'hmphs' at him.

"Yeah? Like what Cloud?" ask the inquisitive Yuffie.

"I…" He takes a moment to think about it, "have snow to play in!"

"Ooh! I want to play in the snow too!"

Leon scoffs, "You're such a child."

Aerith giggles, "How cute. Are you going to make snowmen?"

"We sure are." Cloud makes his way to exit the house with the ninja following behind him, "Now if you excuse us we have snow to play in." He puts his hand on the doorknob, suddenly remembering how cold it is out there.

"Wait." Leon takes off his leather jacket, "It's cold out there." He walks up to them with his jacket in hand.

Cloud's face softens up and grabs his chest as if he was touched, '"Aww…Leon, honey…"

Leon drapes it over Yuffie's shoulders, and Cloud's face falls.

"Really? Wow, Thanks Leon! I take it back you're not rotten!"

"You're welcome."

Cloud watches in jealousy as Yuffie puts her arms through the jacket, "Ooh…its nice." Cloud grunts as he swings the door open and stomps his way in to the snow, "Hey wait for me Cloud!" Yuffie runs after him.

"Aww…that was so nice of you Leon. But I think you made Cloud angry for that." commented Aerith.

Leon grunts and a pleased smirk appears on his face. "Good."

Outside, Cloud breathes out a cloud of cold air, "God it's cold!" He huddles himself together and rubs both arms viciously in trying to create warmth.

Yuffie looks up from her snowman building, "Gee Cloud, you know it was _this _cold out here. You should had wore a jacket."

He wrinkles his nose. "Yeah, well…maybe I didn't want too!"

She cocks an eyebrow at him. "Ok…well I don't know about you, but I'm sure glad I'm wearing a jacket, because I'm warm! Warm! Warm! Warm! Wa-"

"GIMME THAT JACKET!!!" Cloud pounces her and tries to rip the jacket off her, but she holds a death grip on it.

"NO!!!" She kicks and struggles in Cloud's hold.

"GRR!! GIMME!!!"

"NO!!!" He moves behind her to grab the back of the collar to try and yank it off from behind, "STOP CLOUD!!" He continues to pull and tug.

"THIS JACKET IS MEANT FOR _ME!!"_

"NO!! LEON LET _ME_ WEAR IT!!" He pulls and tugs but she only gripped on that jacket harder. "AHH! YOU'RE RUINING THE JACKET CLOUD!!" She groans.

Cloud raises a leg and plants his foot on her little behind. Using that leg he tries pushing her out of the jacket, "GIVE…ME…!!" He grunts with every tug.

"AHH!!" She screamed like a little girl but her grip only tightened, "STOP IT CLOUD!!"

"GIMME!!!" Cloud continue to push and pull with much strength.

Yuffie screams until her face turned blue, "I CAN'T…I CAN'T BREATHE!!"

Cloud finally gives up and let her go flying face first in to her half-built snowman.

The ninja pops back up. "God! What's your problem?!" She whacks a good one on his upper arm.

"OW!" Cloud grabs his arm.

"I almost died! You bastard!"

"Should had just gave me the jacket!"

"NO!"

"Why?!"

"Because!" Her face flushes and Cloud gasps loudly finally realizing why.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?!" He points an accusing finger at her.

She stands still for a moment feeling completely confused, "What?"

"You're in love with my Leon, aren't you?! _My Leon! MY LEON!!_"

"WHAT?!" She shouts out in shock, "Leon?! What are you talking about?!"

"You know it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah-huh! No use in denying it now!"

"I'm not denying anything!!" She balls a fist at him.

"Just admit it! You're in love with _my Leon_!"

"I'm not in love with your stupid Leon! Who the hell would? He's boring and a prick."

"WHAT?! He's not boring!" He balls a fist at her too, "A prick maybe…but I'm in love with that prick!"

She scoffs. "Yeah just you!"

He backs off. "So you're not in love with Leon?"

"NO!" She blurts out.

"So then why won't you give me the damn jacket?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because?"

"Because…" She sighs, "Ok, promise me you won't laugh when I tell you?"

"Can I laugh after you tell me?"

"NO!" She whacks him another good one on the same arm.

"OW! I'm just kidding!"

She sighs again and her eyes travel to the snowy ground, "When I was young, I had this crush on this guy at my old village. And he rode a motorcycle and always wore this leather jacket…that look just like this one. And I always dreamt I be the girl riding on the back of his motorcycle wearing his leather jacket."

Cloud cocks an eyebrow at her. "That's it?" She nods, "PWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!!" She hits him again.

He continues to laugh, "I didn't promise I _would _laugh." He laughs loudly, "Gee, that was the only reason? That's a stupid reason!"

"Shut up! I liked him a lot! But he was too old for me…now that I got to wear this leather jacket, it just brought back some good memories, that I almost forgot about…" She takes off the jacket and holds it out in her hands, taking one last look at it before she handed it over, "Here take your stupid Leon's jacket."

Cloud looks at it, then back at her, then back at the jacket, then back at her, "Nah…you could wear it. I'm not so cold anymore after all that fighting."

"Really?!" She beamed.

"Yeah, keep it warm for me, you stupid brat."

"WOW! Thanks Cloud!" She puts the jacket back on.

Damn that Leon! He planned for something like this to happen. Just so he could get Cloud pissed off too! 'Well it didn't work you bastard! But I'll get you back! I have figured you out Leon!' He suddenly lets out a mechanic laugh, but pauses when he caught sight of the brunette passing by the window of their little house, "That jerk…" He mutters as he kicks the snow, "mean…careless…cold…bastard…" He sits down in the snow and gather the snow in his hands, forming it in to a perfect ball.

"Hey what are you doing Cloud?" Yuffie peeks behind his shoulder.

"…rude…cruel…callous…stupid…sexy man." He grunts loudly as he abruptly stands up with the snowball in hand and throws it at the house and…

CRASH!

…right in to the window.

----------

I love Cloud. Just wanna eat him up.

Ahem. Anyway, yes, there's are still many chapters to come. Although it pretty much sucks. Hey, its my first fanfic ok?!

GO REVIEW NOW!


	2. Stupid Girl

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi which means a guy doing it with another guy. Probably OOCness. This is my first fanfic so it most likely sucks. You are warned.

****

Disclaimer: I would love to own Kingdom Hearts. That way Leon and Cloud will always be going at it ALL THE FRICKIN TIME! But I don't…and I never will. =(

----------

****

Chapter Two: Stupid Girl

Leon finished covering up the hole in the window with the silver duct tape.

"Sorry, love." Cloud says sadly.

Leon grunts and tosses the roll of tape on to a nearby table, "How did you not know you rolled up a rock in that snowball?" He passes the blond up to get to his room.

Cloud follows after him. "I…" was thinking of mean things to call his lover, "…I was thinking of you, love."

He grunts again, "I hope you know you're going to pay for that."

Cloud sticks his hands in his pockets and pulls out nothing, "But I don't have any munny."

"Get a job."

"What? But where?"

Leon shrugs. "Since you love McDonald's breakfast so much, why don't you get a job there." He says coldly.

"What?! But…"

"I don't care what you do. You just better pay for it soon."

Cloud furrows his eyebrows and pouts his bottom lip. "Ok…" He takes a step closer to the brunette, "are you still mad, love?"

Leon sighs. "No…" He plops down on the bed, feeling a little more tired that he should be, 'I'm getting to old…'

A mischievous grin appears on the blonde's face. "Good." He takes on wide step toward Leon, "Because…you know that job you suggested?"

He looks up at the blond with a 'what-are-you-thinking?' look on his face. Cloud chuckles and straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck to bring himself closer to Leon, "I was thinking since I love you so much, maybe I should work for you." He moves closer, and whispers in to Leon's ear, "I'll do anything you want" He said in a sing-song-voice. He moves back to face him and presses his lips to Leon's, making Leon's inside melt all over again…just like chocolate.

Cloud breaks the heart-melting kiss and sees that familiar lustful look in Leon's eyes.

"Anything?" Leon asked very interested.

Cloud licks his lips seductively, "Anything."

Leon's smirks, "Why don't you start with taking off that shirt."

"Yes sir." He unwraps his arms from the brunette's neck and lifts the shirt above his head and throws it elsewhere. He re-wraps his arms around his neck, "Now what?"

"Shut up." Leon immediately captures his lips, letting his hands roam all over the newly exposed skin.

Cloud grinds their lower bodies together, emitting a moan from his lover. Leon trails his hand down his back and across the fabric of the jean and gives his butt a tight squeeze.

Cloud gasps, "Ahh…Leon!"

Leon smirks and teasingly bit his chin, "Stupid, I told you to shut up." He grips harder on to his little butt. Cloud didn't hear him as he groaned to the touch. Leon took his mouth again as Cloud rocked his hips forward, making them fall back on the bed.

"Take off your pants." Leon breathed with lust coating his words.

Cloud immediately obeyed and got off his lover to do so. Leon sat up on his elbows to watch as his lover slowly unbuckled his belt and very slowly unzip his pants in a teasing seductive manner. Leon felt his erection throb between his legs as the pants came down and pooled around his ankles.

He notice something missing and cocked an eyebrow at the blond. He smirked, "No underwear?"

Cloud blushed, his fingers trailed up and down his abdomen as he stood completely naked in front of his fully dressed lover. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Get over here you naughty piece of ass." Leon took his hand and dragged the blond to fall on top of him. Their lips locked together for another deep passionate kiss. Leon's hand stroked the silky flesh of Cloud's bottom. His fingers tracing the crack, making Cloud moan and breaking the kiss. "You like that?" Leon whispered in to his ear, still stroking the flesh.

"Ahh…ooh…Leon…ahh…"

Leon smirked hearing the response and suddenly rolled over flipping the blond on to his back. He stood on all fours with his naked lover beneath him, "Stay still."

Cloud almost opened his mouth to protest but saw Leon sit up and take off his shirt, revealing his lightly tanned muscular form. Immediately he thought: Yum. That incredibly sexy six-pack. And that hard chest with those deliciously hard nipples. Cloud licked his lips temptingly. He just wanted to kiss…and lick…and taste…and suck…and _bite _that nipple.

So he did.

"OW!" Leon jumped back covering his nipple in reflex. Oops…bit a little _too _hard. "What the hell are you doing?"

Cloud sat up, "I'm so sorry, love! I was so tempted!"

"I told you to stay still!" He shouted.

"I couldn't help it! It was such a pretty nipple."

"You didn't have to bite so hard!" He rubbed his nipple and checked it, "Oh god…I think it's bleeding."

"Nuh-uh!" Cloud stood up , "let me see it."

He took his hand off it so Cloud could examine it. He could see his bite marks and smiled at his handy work. Then there was a little blood spec within the teeth marks. It wasn't bleeding bad, but there was blood.

"It's not that bad. It's not even bleeding." He ran his finger over the nipple then blew cool on it making Leon shiver. Cloud smiles seeing his response, "So, can we continue?" he asked seductively.

Leon folds his arms and gives him a bemused look, "I don't know…"

Cloud pouts, "Aw come on, honey! I'm really sorry I bit you, and I didn't stay still or shut up. But I'm pretty hard right now and only you could help. I'm pretty sure you are too and _I know _only _I _can fix." He kisses the bitten nipple.

"Hmm…no biting?"

"No biting."

"And you promise you'll keep your mouth shut and stay still?"

"I promise! I promise!" He clasped his hands together and bounced up and down. Ooh…that's a pretty picture: a naked horny Cloud bouncing up and down. How could Leon resist?

"Fine." He pushed the blond back on to the bed making him sit on the edge of the bed. He stood over him and Cloud was faced with his sexy abs. Yum.

Leon began to undo his pants and slowly slid the pants down, revealing his skin-tight boxers that seem to shape his thighs and muscles, not to mention that bulge between his legs. Cloud smiled sheepishly, forgetting his promise, and nuzzled Leon's arousal making him moan.

"Ahh…" Leon's fingers pushed in to the blond spikes, grazing the scalp with his nails.

Cloud kissed the covered arousal and his hands reached up to pull the restricting boxers off. His fingers hooked in to the waistband and tugs its way down.

Leon's erection sprang free from the tight boxers and Cloud's eyes go wide, loving the view. Leon smirks and teased him a bit by swaying his hips in front of the blond. Cloud stared eagerly, then he nuzzled it again, with no restricting cloth in the way, he kissed it tenderly.

Leon moaned under his breathe, "Cloud…" He half-moans and half-demands, "You promised you stay still."

The blond paused in his nuzzling and kissing and looks up at him, "You want me to stop?"

Leon thought about it for a second. He sort of had something else planned, but this feels so good…but he had this saved for later. Leon nodded feeling a little regretful. Cloud backed away, the fingers slipping out of his hair.

"Lie down" commanded Leon.

The blond easily obeyed and fell back on to the bed. Leon took Cloud's long legs and spread them further apart. He got on the bed also, and positioned himself between his legs, letting the long legs straddle his waist as he pulled Cloud closer. His hand touched Cloud's aching erection gingerly.

"Ahh…uhhn…" Cloud gasps. The same hand cups one of his ball and gently messages it. "Uhhn…ahh…" The hand travels back up the shaft and thumbs over the flesh. His thumb finds a small vein popping out and smirking, he presses it, "Ahh!…Leon!…Oh…"

His hand starts to slowly stroke the aching erection. Cloud gasps loudly and grip the sheets. Leon's free hand finds Cloud's entrance and circles the tight ring of muscle. His finger tickle and graze, making the blond gasp and moan, 'Ahh…Damn it…he's teasing me! Just…ahh…take me!!' His head shouting at him, but trying hard not to blurt out anything, remembering his promise to keep his mouth shut.

And finally when Leon decides that he's done with the teasing, he takes those teasing fingers and…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

'What the fuck?! Who the hell would that be?! Right when it was getting to the good part too!!' Cloud groaned.

"Cloud? Are you in there?" A small girlish voice asks behind the door.

It was Kairi. And damn, was she annoying. Ever since they found her and brought her here, she had developed a crush on the blond. She has no idea that Cloud and Leon are lovers. She doesn't even know he's gay. So she bugs him all the time, so much that Cloud just wanted to chop her up with his buster sword. But he would never do that, she's just a kid, so he was always nice to her.

Cloud and Leon looks up at the closed door from their yummy position.

"Its Kairi…" Cloud whispers to him.

Leon's eyes narrow and covers up the blonde's mouth. "Shh…"

Maybe if they were quiet enough she would go away. "Cloud, I know you're in there! I can hear you breathing!" What a annoying little bugger. Leon's hand clamps over his mouth tighter, "Cloud are you sleeping? Well wake up! You promised you would take me out today!" Leon glared down at the blond hearing her say that. Cloud eyebrows furrows nervously. How annoying. Why can't she just let him 'sleep'?

"Cloud, if you don't respond to me right now, I'm going to open this door and drag you out of bed myself." Damn. Leon made a note to get a lock on that door.

Wouldn't that be interesting though? Kairi opens the door and finds a naked Leon on top of her beloved naked Cloud. She would freak, but lets not have that right now.

Leon glares at Cloud again before taking his hand off of his mouth and gets off of him

"I'm awake!" Cloud gets up and walks over to the door. He clamps his hand to the doorknob and holds the door closed, making sure she doesn't all of the sudden bust in.

"Good, can I come in then?"

"No! Umm…I'm changing."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?' A little girl isn't suppose to be in the room when a grown man is changing!"

She giggles, "Hey, I'm not a little girl! Besides I was just kidding! Anyway, hurry up and come out! You promised you would hang out with me today."

Cloud frowns, 'Why the hell did I promise her that?' Behind him, Cloud grew very disappointed seeing Leon start to dress himself again. "Ok…I'll be out…after I shower…"

Kairi looked at the door puzzled. He was just changing and now he's going to go shower? She chuckled, 'Cloud so adorable!' Smiling, she leaned back against the wall, "Ok. I'll just wait here then."

Cloud gave the door a disgusted look before turning back to Leon, who was just starting to put his belt on.

"What are you doing??" Cloud rushed over to him and stopped him from buckling the belt.

Leon cocked a brow at him. "Dressing."

"No!" He said quietly enough so Kairi wouldn't hear from the other side of the door, "Don't do that! We were just getting started!"

"And now were finished." Leon snatches his belt back and buckles it.

Cloud frowns. "You're so mean to me!" He pouts.

"God, you're like that girl outside…who you're going out on date with today."

"A date? Me on a date with a girl, that's how many years younger than me? Like 12?

Leon grunts. "Child molester."

Cloud grins. "Are you jealous??"

Leon snorts as he put his white t-shirt on. "Yeah right, I could care less…"

Cloud suddenly glomps him. "Aw…You are jealous! That's so…" He looks up at the angry brunette with that infamous mischievous smile, "…hot."

Leon rolls his eyes and shoves the blond away, "You shouldn't be thinking of things that would get you any harder. Don't you have a shower to take? May I suggest a cold one?"

Cloud beams at him. "Wanna join me??"

Leon scoffs. "No."

Cloud frowns."You suck."

"Hmm…that's what I _would_ be doing right about now if it wasn't for the interruption."

Cloud groans and whines. "I hate you!"

"Whatever."

Cloud huffs and stomps in to the connecting bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Leon scoffs again and goes to exit the room. As he opens the door, he finds the redheaded girl leaning up against the wall. She looks up at him brightly, thinking it was her beloved Cloud, but soon fades seeing it was just Leon instead.

"Oh…hey Leon."

"Hi." He replies not to happily.

She looked behind him hoping to see a blond behind him, but only found an empty, one-bed, bedroom.

Leon instantly shuts the door behind him and glares at the girl, but she didn't notice. "Only one bed? You and Cloud share this room right? So who gets the bed?"

"We both do." He answered, already more than annoyed with her.

"Oh really? And how does that work?"

How does what work? "We sleep in the bed."

"Together? In _that_ bed?" She nearly choked out.

He wanted to scream out: 'Yes! We do! We sleep together in that bed! NAKED! We fuck each others' brains out in that bed! And after our night of hot, animal sex, we cuddle…_IN THAT BED_. '

But he didn't. He just snorted and replied, "No, we take turns…"

"Oh. So one night Cloud gets the bed and you get the floor?"

"Sure."

"Then the next night, you get the bed, and Cloud gets the floor?"

"Right…"

"Aw poor Cloud! He should had told me! He can always share the bed with me!" She giggled and his fist started to clench at his sides, wanting so much to smack her across the face. Didn't she like that other kid? Sora? What happened with him? Why did she all of the sudden start to like _his _Cloud?

He unclenched his fist and calmly took a breath. "What happen with Sora?"

"Sora? Oh…well yeah, I still like him, but Cloud is so much cuter!"

His teeth gritted as he forced a smile, "Really…" trying to sound interested.

"Yeah…Cloud is so cute…" She sighs as she slips in to a daydream. His eyes narrow and he coughs loudly to force her out of her fantasy. "Huh? Oh…so…what about you, Leon? Got a girlfriend by any chance?"

'A girlfriend? Sure, a stupid girl named Cloud. MY CLOUD!' He just grunts and replies, "No."

"Anyone?" He shakes his head, "…at all?"

"No."

"Aw that's too bad. You're a good looking guy too. So much wasted."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh! I know, how about Yuffie? You two would make a cute couple."

He almost puked hearing that. "No thanks."

"Hmm…ok, fine."

The door beside them suddenly opens and the blond steps out. Cloud was nicely dressed and his hair was done nice. Why is he getting all pretty for this girl? Kairi's face brighten up at Cloud and she beams at him. "Cloud! Finally!"

Cloud smirks at her. "Hey kid." He ruffles her hair.

She frowns. "I'm not a kid!" and attempts to fix her hair.

Leon folds his arms, letting his nails sink in to his skin. Cloud smiles, seeing his lover get jealous, it was so cute. "So Kairi…what do you want to do today?"

She squealed. "There's this ice cream parlor in Second District. I really want to go and try the new flavors. Can we go Cloud? Please??"

"Ice cream? In the middle of winter?"

She nodded and clutched on to his shirt. If possible Leon's eyes narrowed even more at that. "Please??" She begged.

Leon's eye twitched and he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Ok, sure."

She squealed again. "Lets go then!" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the place.

Cloud looked back at his lover who glared at him. Cloud just smiled and used his free hand to blow a kiss goodbye to him. Leon's glared hardened as he watched the two disappear.

Leon growled through clenched teeth and his nails were pinching in to his skin, 'I can't believe him! Going out on a date with that girl like that! I'm going to make sure I have a talk with him when he gets back! That jerk! Stupid, stupid…girl!'

----------

Oh yeah, Leon was calling Cloud a 'stupid girl', not Kairi. So don't get mad Kairi fans. I'm not a Kairi fan. Something about her that I just don't like. Oh well, go review now please.


	3. Come Clean

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi which means a guy doing it with another guy. Probably OOCness. This is my first fanfic so it most likely sucks. You are warned.

****

Disclaimer: I would love to own Kingdom Hearts. That way Leon and Cloud will always be going at it ALL THE FRICKIN TIME! But I don't…and I never will. =(

----------

****

Chapter Three: Come Clean

'I can't believe this. Here I am with this little girl, walking to the ice cream parlor, to go buy ice cream…in the middle of winter! Who the hell eats ice cream in the freezing winter? Crazy people do. Kairi? She's crazy. Well, I guess that makes me crazy since I'm here. Why couldn't she choose a place like Starbucks or something. I could go for some hot chocolate right now. Leon makes good hot chocolate. Maybe I can get him to make me some later tonight.

…that is, if he's not mad at me anymore. Which he probably is. I wonder what he's doing right now. Plotting his plan to kill me when I get home. I can't believe he thinks I'm taking Kairi on a date. Yeah right, I'm 26 years old! (Damn, that's pretty old.) She's 14. That's 12 years apart! She's just a friend. Sort of like an annoying little sister. Besides, she's got that Sora kid. I'm sure she knows this _isn't _a date. Fourteen, ha!

Speaking of age, Leon's only 22. I'm older than him by 4 years! (I'm way too old.) Yet he's the dominant one of the relationship. Pssh…he thinks he's so mature and so cool. He was only able to legally buy alcoholic drinks just a year ago. Although he doesn't drink…or smoke…or anything that would be bad for his body. That's why he so…perfect. UGH! So disgustingly perfect.

Damn, I love him.'

"Cloud?" Cloud snaps out of his thoughts and peers down at the girl at his side.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you what's your favorite flavor and you never answered."

"Oh…you did?" He scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming."

She giggles. "It's ok. So what's you favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate." he replied, 'Leon likes vanilla. He says that he likes the plain an sweet creamy flavor. That's why I don't like it. Too plain. Chocolate is so much yummier.'

"Oh. I like strawberry!" She answers her own question.

"That's nice."

They finally reach the ice cream parlor and Cloud opens the door for her to go in first. Sure enough, no one was here. Just some workers and few little customers. Crazy people.

They looked over at the flavors and a worker behind the counter came up to them, "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Oh, I would like strawberry cheesecake please." Kairi answered.

The worker nods and waits for Cloud order, "And for you, sir?"

Cloud looks at the flavors in the display freezer (or whatever that thing is called). He was going to just order chocolate but sat the vanilla tub right next to the chocolate tub. He suddenly had a craving for it. Why? He disliked vanilla. Maybe because it was reminding him of Leon. And he always had a craving for Leon.

He bit his bottom lip and looked up at the worker, "Is it ok if I could get a combination of 2 flavors?"

"Sure. What would you like sir?"

"Could I get chocolate and vanilla together?"

"Of course." the worker smiles and gets to work on making their ice cream. He comes back to the counter with one cone of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and another cone of chocolate and vanilla swirls in the other hand. He carefully hands it to them, "That will be 18 munny."

Kairi looks up at Cloud waiting for him to pay.

"Oh!" Cloud realizes what she's waiting for and shuffles through his pockets for some munny.

Of course he didn't have any munny. He wasted the last of it on breakfast this morning, not to mention he also owed Leon a new window. But he can't have a little girl pay for it. Then he'll owe her. Luckily, he fished out 20 munny from out of his pocket. How long has that been there? He glanced down and saw that these weren't his pants, 'Sorry love…' he thought as he handed over the munny.

"Thank you."

"C'mon Cloud, let's go eat our ice cream over there." She points to a booth and drags him over there.

They both sit down across from each other and Kairi begins to eat her ice cream happily. Cloud instead, just stares at his cone. Chocolate and vanilla. Complete opposite that was processed by milk and other junk all in the same way but came out to be two different flavors. The chocolate swirling with the vanilla so perfectly, reminds him of him and Leon. Two different personalities but they come from the same world on the same path. They are so perfect for each other…in so many weird ways.

Cloud first met Leon when he was 21. Leon was 17 and went by the name, 'Squall'.

__

Flashback

Cloud and his two companions, Tifa and Yuffie, walked through the forest, searching for chocobo to catch.

"Hey Cloud, why don't you check over there. Me and Yuffie are going to go check over here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Cloud lazily turns away and wanders off to the opposite direction. "Damn chocobos. With their fast running…and their loud 'warking' noises. Why does it gotta be so hard to catch those oversized birds?" he muttered.

He all of a sudden heard some rustling noises behind some bushes and turns his attention towards it. Some more rustling but he couldn't see anything behind the green shrubs.

He smirks, "I'll get you, you little bastard." Assuming it was a chocobo, he crept up quietly to the bushes and suddenly tackled it. "I got you!" He knocked it down and tighten his hold on...a body?

"Argh!" groaned an unfamiliar voice of the person he held captive.

"What the?!" Cloud released his hold, to find he caught a man. The man winced in pain as he open his eyes.

Cloud didn't realize the awkward position they were in and how extremely close their faces were. His body hovered over the man's, their faces an inch apart, breath mingled with breath, baby blue eyes met with blazing blue ones. And Cloud's baby blue ones couldn't stop staring. For a moment they stood like this, completely forgetting about everything else.

"Cloud!" called out a familiar voice.

"Uhh…" Cloud was lost of words.

"Cloud!" He didn't hear himself being called.

Cloud's two companions suddenly burst in from behind the bushes, "Cloud there you--" Yuffie paused in her sentence when her eyes came to the scene before her. Tifa gasped and shielded her eyes.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Could you get off now?"

Cloud blinked and he came back to himself. "OH!" He jumped back, "Sorry!" he blushed.

The other man stood up slowly, brushing the dirt and grass off his leather jacket and ruffled his furry collar. He ran a steady hand through his silken coffee mane, having it fall in to the right places. Cloud noticed the large scar streaked between his eyes, and for some reason, he shuddered slightly.

"Who's your 'friend' Cloud?" asked a very amused Yuffie.

The other man grunted and crossed his arms.

"What? Friend? No, I don't know him…I thought he was--" Cloud began.

"Squall!" Another female burst in from behind the bushes, "There you are! I was looking all over for you." A woman with long black hair dressed in blue noticed the people around and she turn her gaze to them, "Who are these people, Squall?" Squall shrugged not seeming to care who they are. "Do we know each other?" She asked.

"No…I was looking for chocobos, and I thought your friend was one of them, so I attacked him. Sorry." Cloud bowed his head and glanced at the leather-clad brunette.

"It's ok!" The woman chirped, "Right Squall?" The man shrugged. "Well anyway, my name is Rinoa. And this is Squall." She hooked an arm with his.

"Oh! I'm Yuffie!" She chided in, "and this is my friend Tifa, and blondie over there, is Cloud."

"So you guys are looking for chocobos? We are too! We hadn't had much luck, but I can't believe you thought Squall was a chocobo." She giggled.

"Yeah…uh…" Cloud scratched the back of his head feeling totally stupid. Why didn't he check first before he tackled the brunette, and completely embarrassed himself in front of this beautiful man. He stole another glance at Squall to see him glaring at him. Cloud quickly averted his eyes elsewhere, "Well…"

"If you ask me." Cloud's ears perked up hearing the low smooth tones of the beautiful brunette speak, "His head looks more like a chocobo than me."

"What?!" Having a really short temper, Cloud immediately was offended .

"Squall!" Rinoa scolded him, "That was mean!" Squall only grunted, trying to hide the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Cloud's two friends burst out laughing and Cloud spun around to them. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded to know. They continue laughing and shook their flushed faces at him, to let him know their laughing at 'nothing'. "What so funny then??"

"It's funny, 'cause its true." Squall answered.

Cloud eyebrow twitched in frustration, 'What's with this guy?! He doesn't even know me at all, and he thinks he can make fun of me so easily! Well…I…ER!!' He growled and spun back around to the brunette, "What did you say!?" Cloud raised a fist at him.

"Squall!" Rinoa scolded him again.

Squall shrugged, a faint smirk playing on his lips and he leaned on one leg and casually placed a strong hand on his leather hip.

For a second, Cloud was mesmerized by his little movements but snapped back to his hot-headed little self, "Well…you…" He tried to think of a good comeback but couldn't think of anything to make fun of this beautiful, gorgeous man.

"Can we go now, Rinoa? I don't have time for this…" Squall sighed out of boredom.

"Oh…yeah sure." She turned back to the her three acquaintances, "It was nice meeting you all, but we have to go now. I hope we meet again. And I'm so sorry Cloud, Squall is never that rude."

"I'm not sorry." Squall added.

Cloud felt the anger rise again. "What?!" He whipped out his large buster sword and was about to charge at the brunette but was held back by his two friends.

"Cloud! Stop that!!"

"Let…go!! I'm going to get that…argh!"

At the same time Squall drew out his gun blade and fell into a defensive stance.

"Squall! Put that away!" Squall ignores her, eyeing the enraged blond, and he smiled. "Lets go Rinoa." With that he lowered his gun blade .

Cloud stopped his struggling when he saw the two people turn their backs and walked away. His two friends released him as he frowned, feeling very upset, but he wasn't sure why.

"Wow, that Squall guy is hot." Yuffie commented

Tifa nodded in agreement. "He is."

Cloud scoffed remembering what an ass Squall was, "He's not all that great."

"You're just jealous! You're blue eyes aren't half as pretty as his!"

"What?! My eyes are just as pretty!"

Yuffie smirked, "So you admit his eyes are pretty."

Cloud hadn't realized he just said that and turn a bright shade of red, "That's not what I meant!!"

"Ha-ha! Cloud has a crush!"

"I do not!!"

"Cloud has a crush!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

That was the last time he ever saw those blue eyes.

Well, not until 2 fateful year later. Where their paths crossed again and emerged in to one.

End Flashback

"Cloud?"

He looks up at the girl.

"Aren't you going to eat your ice cream? It's already melting." She frowned seeing Cloud just and stare at the melting ice-cream.

"Oh yeah." Taking one last look, he licks the mixture of chocolate and vanilla.

His eyes widen, "Wow"

"Is it good?"

He nods, "Really good." He takes another lick. Real good.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Kairi grins happily but frowns again seeing Cloud just pause in his eating and he's starring at the cone again. 'He keeps zoning out. Is there something wrong?'

She furrowed her brows as the melting ice cream dripped to his fingers and she yelled out his name, "Cloud!"

"Huh?"

He looks back up at the redhead who has a big frown on her face, "What's wrong Kairi?"

She crossed her arms angrily and pouted, "Is there something wrong Cloud? You keep zoning out on me and barley talked during this whole date."

Now his eyebrow furrows, matching hers. "Date?"

She huffs. "Yeah!"

'She thinks this is a date? Oh no…" He thought for a second about how he will put this, "Um…Kairi? This isn't a date."

Her shoulders drop, unfolding her arms. "It's not?" She asks sadly.

Cloud shakes his head. "Kairi, you're 14. I'm 26. I could get arrested if I were taking you on a date. I'm just taking you to hang out like a brother would do for his sister." She frowns but doesn't respond so he decided to continue, "And I don't know how to tell you this Kairi, but…." He paused before he could say anything else. This is it. She had to find out sooner or later. Just hope she doesn't cry. He cleared his throat so that she looked up, and he knew she was listening, "…but…umm…I'm gay."

Her eyes widen and she gasps, "What?!"

"I'm gay." He repeated trying not to sound so confident.

"No you're not!" She slams her hand on the table making everything rattle. Good thing there aren't any people around.

"I am, Kairi. I have a boyfriend, and we've been together for 2 years now."

"Who??" She demanded to know.

He fiddled with his fingers and looked down, "Umm…Leon."

"Leon?!" He looked back up at her, "Your roommate Le--" She pauses, realizing it now, "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

She sinks back in to her seat and is silent for a moment thinking over this situation. After a awkward moment for Cloud she looks back up at him. "I'm sorry Cloud. I just thought…that…I…I don't know what to say." She sighs.

"It's ok Kairi."

Kairi then suddenly burst out laughing. Cloud blinked at her, wondering why is she laughing. At least she isn't crying.

"Oh my god…how can I be so stupid?" She continued laughing, "…how did I not know? It was so obvious that you are…now that I think about it…"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "What's that suppose to mean?"

She laughed some more, "No offense Cloud, but you are a little girly."

"What??" He slams a fist on the table.

She calmed her laughter down seeing Cloud take it a little more than an offense, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Cloud. It's just that I never realized the things you do were so…non-manly?" He narrowed his eyes, urging her to continue. "Like, you use moisturizer and chap stick. You shave your legs and anywhere else you have hair. You tweeze your eyebrows. You get manicures and pedicures, and you spend hours in the bathroom trying to get you hair to be perfect." She giggled. "It so obvious. How did I not know??"

"Hey!! I have sensitive skin! And who likes having their lips all chapped? So what, I don't like hairiness! Manicures and pedicures are perfectly normal for grown men! And you try taming, unruly thick blond hair!"

She burst out laughing again. He scoffed and folded his arms. She calmed herself again, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry Cloud. I don't mean to laugh. It just that, you take care of yourself way better than me."

"Thanks…I guess." He muttered.

"Hmm…that's weird though…" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You said your boyfriend is Leon right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well…earlier, I asked Leon if he was going out with anyone he said no."

"Oh, well, he was just trying to keep it from you until I told you myself."

"I see. Well, then I asked if there was anyone _at all_ he _immediately _replied with a 'no'."

He winced, "Is that so…"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he was just trying to keep it from me, right?"

"Right." He forced a smile.

"Anyway, I'm glad we talked about this Cloud. I would had never figured it out if you never told me. Why didn't you tell me sooner though? You had me believing you liked me--" She paused in her rambling when she saw Cloud crush the already melted ice cream cone in his hands, and glaring at nothing. "umm…Cloud?"

He muttered something about Leon then scoffed. "C'mon Kairi! We have snow to play in!"

----------

Haha, I like the flashback I wrote for them.

REVIEW!!

****


	4. Two Become One

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi which means a guy doing it with another guy. Probably OOCness. This is my first fanfic so it most likely sucks. You are warned.

****

Disclaimer: I would love to own Kingdom Hearts. That way Leon and Cloud will always be going at it ALL THE FRICKIN TIME! But I don't…and I never will. =(

----------

****

Chapter Four: Two Become One

Its been a long day. After Cloud left for his 'date', Leon went to go work for Cid, where he got yelled and cursed at a lot for no reason. Then on his way home he went by a store to buy a new glass (the one that Cloud was suppose to pay for) for the broken window. He also remembered to buy a lock for his door. The shopkeeper harassed him as always, but he ignored her. When he got home, he replaced the broken glass with the new one. Yuffie pestered him while he ate dinner, and he ignored her also. Then he set work on the putting the lock on his door.

When that was done, he locked the door and stripped off all his clothes and showered. After his shower he crawled in to his soft bed. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep and fall in to another pleasant dream. He hadn't seen Cloud since he left, and he couldn't care less if he didn't come home. Maybe then he will be able to get the peaceful sleep he had wished for this morning. But where the hell would Cloud go with a damn 14 year old? It was sort of pissing him off knowing that his lover was still out with that little girl right now. He snarled at the thought then yawned. He huddled the blanket over his naked self but couldn't fall asleep.

It was 9:30 PM. The girls had went to sleep already and Cloud hasn't came home yet. Leon still had some trouble trying to get to sleep, all he could think about was where the hell was Cloud. 'Ok, so maybe I care a lot more than I thought if he doesn't come home. Besides a 14 year old shouldn't be out this late, what the hell is Cloud thinking? What if something happened? Damn it, I bet something _did _happen. He in so much trouble when he gets home!'

----

Cloud arrived home not much later. He took Kairi to her hotel long before he decided to hang out at a bar for the rest of the night. Feeling a little drunk, he fumbled around in his pocket for the keys.

"Where is that…" He muttered to himself. He glanced at the window and noticed that it had been replaced. "Hey, when did we get a new one?" He finally found the his key, "there you are…" he unlocked the door and crept inside, knowing well everyone fell asleep already.

He was mad at Leon earlier for telling Kairi there was no one at all, but after a few drinks he decided to forgive his brunette lover. Besides, he missed him all day and wants nothing more than to make sweet, sweet love to him right now.

He smiled, "I have a present for you, my love." He snickered to himself as he came to their bedroom door. Silently he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it…only, he couldn't. "Hey, what the…" He tried again, but the knob didn't budge. "When did we get a lock?" He groaned. Leon was doing this to punish him. He sighed and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He tried again. "Leon, are you in there, honey? Can you please unlock the door for me?" He knocked again but no response came. Maybe he was asleep.

"Leon…wakey, wakey! Open the door please!" He said in a sing-song voice. Nothing. "Leon! Wake up!" he called, not caring if he woke the girls up.

"Shut up, people are trying to sleep." Came the response from behind the door.

Cloud felt relieved hearing his lover's voice answer. "I'm sorry love, can you unlock the door now?"

"No."

"What? But why?"

"I don't want to get up."

"Well then how will I sleep tonight?" Cloud whined.

"Go sleep on the couch."

"Why?? Just open the door pleeeease??"

"No."

"Why?!"

"I don't want to see you right now. We'll talk tomorrow morning."

"But…" He felt like crying now. He just wanted to see his lover and fall asleep with him or maybe have some fun with a little kinky pleasure, but his lover was denying that pleasure right now. "Leon…please!! Open the door!" He banged on the door a couple of times.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Yuffie from her room.

He felt frustration grow as he pouted, "Leon, I missed you so much all day. Please open the door right now. I just wanna see you, love, and then I'll go sleep on the couch. Please??" He whined some more as he pounded on the door and twist the knob furiously. "LEON!!!"

"JUST OPEN THE FRICKEN DOOR!" shouted Yuffie again from her room.

Silence. Cloud hung his head down, ready to give up, when he heard a click and the door finally opens. His face perks up 10 times seeing Leon's gorgeous, angry face.

"Leon!" He squealed as he threw himself at him.

Leon groaned but hugged him back. "There, you saw me, now go sleep on the couch."

Cloud looked at him and frowned. "You're making me leave? But…I wanna stay here." He nuzzled his neck.

Leon sighed. "You're drunk." From all the times he been with Cloud, he knew a drunk Cloud, meant a horny Cloud. He pushed the door closed and locked it again.

"No I'm not." Cloud chuckled hugging his naked lover tighter.

"Yes you are, I can smell alcohol all over you--" Cloud unexpectedly tipped forward and pressed his lips to Leon's. He pushed his tongue in to the willing mouth where another tongue grazed against his. Leon broke the kiss instantly, "I can taste it too."

Cloud chuckled, "I missed you so much." He whispered as he leaned his whole body on to Leon, so they fell on the bed together. "I wanna make love to you, baby."

Leon pushed him aside and Cloud let out a giggle as he landed on his back on the bed, "No." He sat up and reached over to unbutton Cloud's shirt.

"Ooh…so Leon wants to be the love maker." He giggled again.

Leon sighed, "No…I'm getting you ready for bed."

"And then we make sweet, sweet love?"

"No, we sleep."

"But…come a little bit closer, baby, get it on, get it on…cause tonight is the niiiiiight when two become onnnnne…." He sang out loudly and off-key. Leon hid his smile as he took off Cloud's shirt, and began to work on his pants while Cloud continue to sing, "…I need some love like I never needed love before…wanna make love to ya, babyyyy."

Cloud eyelids began to feel heavy, and he shut them as he murmured the rest of the song. "I had…a little…love…now I'm back…for more…" He soon drifted off too sleep as Leon stripped him of everything else, and picked him up in his arms to settle him under the covers. Leon also got himself in bed and pulled the blond in his arms, holding him close, as he gazed at his sleepy face lovingly.

'I guess I can yell at him tomorrow. For now, lets just enjoy this moment.' He kiss the blonde's forehead and smiled, 'This is the same thing that happened when we met that second time.'

"I love you Leon…" mumbled a very sleepy Cloud as he held tighter on the brunette.

Leon smirked. "Love you too."

__

2 years earlier

"So why does he have to stay with us?"

"He has nowhere else to go."

"So?"

"Aw c'mon Leon! He won't harm anyone! He'll just stay here for awhile, until he's ready to leave again."

"…Fine. But where will he sleep? We don't have anymore space in this tiny little house."

"He'll share your room."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, he can't sleep in mine and Aerith's room. Besides he's tiny, he won't take up any room."

Leon let out a sigh. "Fine, whatever. But you tell him he's sleeping on the floor."

"Aw, don't be so stingy Leon! You just beat him up at the tournament, at least give him the bed. Or…" The ninja suddenly had a mischievous smile on her face, "…I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What's that suppose to mean?! "

She chuckled. "Don't tell him I said anything, but when we first met, Cloud had a crush on your for some time."

Leon blushed but quickly turned away, "Shut up! You're lying!"

"I'm not! You know you're flattered!" She teased, " Ooh…did you have a crush on Cloudy-boy too??"

"NO!"

"Sure…"

He banged his fist on the table, "Shut up! Just drop it! He can have the damn bed!"

The ninja giggle again and shook her head, "Touchy, touchy, touchy."

At that moment, the door opened and the pink-clad ancient came inside.

"Hey Aerith, where's Cloud?" asked the ninja.

The ancient smiled at her two friends. "Cloud decided to go tour the town. He should be back for dinner." She closed the door behind her and came to sit down by her friends, "Isn't it great that we met Cloud? I missed him so much!"

"Yeah, we all missed him." added Yuffie.

Leon grunted carelessly. Aerith overheard the grunt and was curious, "What's wrong Leon?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Yuffie wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Aw he's just mad, 'cause he has to share a room with Cloudy-boy." Leon grunted again and shrugged her off his shoulders.

"Is that true Leon? Cloud is a very nice guy though." Commented Aerith.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like him, once you get to know him. He can be weird and a dork sometime, but he's cool."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

(Later that night)

Leon climbed in to is bed, ready to go to sleep. He was suppose to let Cloud sleep on the bed tonight, but Cloud still hadn't came back from his touring. Lost? Maybe. Leon didn't care.

The Coliseum tournament really had him drained. Cloud wasn't such a tough opponent. He was busy daydreaming about God knows what, when Leon was trying to fight, so he took him out pretty easily. But Cloud was really an…interesting person. Leon found himself starring at the blond after the tournament ended. He couldn't help it. Cloud was…good-looking. He shook the thought out of his head, and let out a yawn as he reached over and turned off the lamp beside his bed.

BANG! THUD! CRASH!…giggle?

The lamp came back on again, and Leon sat up, "What the hell was that?" He heard more giggles coming from outside his room. He decided to go check on it, so he swung his legs over the bed and exited his room. Dressed only in his boxers, he followed the sound of the giggles and came across Cloud lying on his back, giggling like a little school girl, next to a pile of broken pieces of what was once a vase.

"What the hell?"

Cloud peered up at the brunette."Hey!!" he squeaked.

He raised a eyebrow and gave the blond a amused look."Where have you been?"

Cloud slowly sat up, "I went out touring this fabulous city of Traverse Town! And I came across this little fabulous bar."

Leon put his hand on his hips."Bar? Are you drunk?"

Cloud put his hands over his mouth shyly."Yes." He snickered and fell back on to the floor again.

Leon shook his head and came closer so that he stood over the blond, "Can you get up?" Cloud opened his eyes again and giggled,"What's are you laughing at?"

He chuckled, "I can see up your boxers."

Leon turned a bright red as he closed his legs together and jumped back. He scowled at the blond, "Shut up! Get up now." Cloud obeyed and got to his feet. "Can you walk?" Cloud took a step but almost collapsed, when Leon caught him. "Ok…never mind, I'll help you." He put the blonde's arms around his shoulder and he helped him walk to his room.

Cloud look up lazily at the brunette, "Where…are you taking me?"

"To bed."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Leon scoffed."No."

"That's too bad, because you're pretty." He pointed a finger at him.

Leon blushed again."Um…thanks."

Leon lied him down on the bed, "Get some sleep." He told him before he turned away.

Cloud immediately shot up. "Hey! Where are you going??"

"I'm going to clean up that mess you made."

Cloud groaned, "Do it tomorrow. Stay…stay…" he patted the bed beside him, gesturing Leon to come.

Leon shook his head, "I'll be back."

"Don't be long, lover!" He giggled and fell back on to the bed.

Leon arched an eyebrow at him, "Lover?" He shook his head again, trying hard to hide his smirk, before he went back out to clean up the mess.

About 5 minutes later, Leon came back, and found the blond snoring…or more like breathing heavily, asleep on his bed. Leon sighed again and went over to the bed. He bent down to turn off the lamp but before he did, he noticed the way Cloud look in his sleep. Almost…angelic. The dim light from the lamp made his face glow beautifully. Leon found it breathtaking. He left the light on and sat down on the bed beside Cloud. He gazed at the sleeping blond for some time. His eyes moving over every inch of the angelic face, admiring everything about it.

'Could Yuffie really be telling the truth? Did **he **really? He's so…' His hand reached out to almost touch the other man's face, but quickly jerk it back, 'What the hell am I thinking?! I don't like this guy! …Do I? I…" He groans out in frustration, waking up the sleeping blond.

Cloud's eyes slowly open and finds the brunette above him. He smiles impishly seeing the brunette doesn't have anything on but boxers. "Le-on…" He said wickedly.

Leon clears his throat. "What?"

He snickers. "What are you trying to do?"

"Uh…nothing."

He snickers some more. "If you want me so much, why didn't you say so?"

Leon cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You know, rape isn't good for your reputation."

"What?!"

Cloud chuckles, "It's ok though," he sits up so that he was face to face with Leon and whispered to him, "I want you too."

He felt the heat rise to his face, as he blushed for the fourth time that night. Cloud giggled cutely and poked at his red cheeks, "Wanna have fun?"

Leona pushed him back, "NO!"

Cloud frowned and pouted, "Why not? I thought you liked me!"

His eyes went wide and if possible he blushed even more, "I…I…I never said that!"

Cloud leaned forward. Getting himself closer to Leon, so that their faces were only an inch apart, "You're so pretty…" Cloud whispered as he looked temptingly at the other man's lips, and thought about how much he wanted to be kissed by those perfect lips. Leon didn't move, as he felt the blonde's warm breath playing on his lips. The smell of alcohol stained his nose, and he almost shuddered. Cloud moved in to close the space between them as his eyes fluttered shut and he whispered, "Kiss me…"

Leon was about to give in to the temptation himself, but quickly held the other man back by the shoulders, "I can't."

Cloud eyes opened again. "Whhhyyyy??" he whined.

Leon kept his hold on the blonde's shoulders, "You're drunk."

"I am not!!"

"Yes you are. You even said so yourself."

Cloud groaned. "You're no--" He couldn't finish his sentence when he was overcome by the need to throw-up. He jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest door hoping it lead to the bathroom. Luckily it did, and he puked it all up it the toilet. Leon came in when he heard the hurling noises. He sighed and kneeled down beside the blond and patted his back to help him.

"There you go, puke it all up."

(The next morning)

Cloud woke up to a huge headache. He winced at the throbbing pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a big blur.

"Look who decided to finally wake up."

That voice. It sounded very familiar. When his eyes focused, the big blur turned out to be Leon. He groaned.

He groaned again, "Argh…what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You got drunk last night."

He sat up rubbing his head, "Well…that explains… the headache."

What the hell happened last night? He remembered going to a bar and had one drinks too many. Then he came home and was met with Leon. Another blur appeared in his mind. Then the next thing he remembered, he was throwing up in Leon's toilet.

Leon grunted in response and handed him a glass of water and headache medicine, "Here, take this."

Cloud easily obliged and gulped down the pills and the water. He handed the empty glass back to Leon and lied back down on the bed. Only realizing, this isn't his bed. He shot back up with a stun look on his face, "We didn't… um…do anything…last night…did we??"

Leon scoffed, "No."

Cloud sighed in relief and lied back down. It's not that he didn't want to do anything with the brunette, he really would loved too actually, but it probably wouldn't had been a good idea.

Leon stood up, "Get yourself cleaned up. Can't stay in **my **bed all day." with that he turned and left the room.

Cloud blushed and got up, 'He must had been watching over me all night. Damn it! I'm such a bother!''

After he showered and did everything else to clean himself up, he covered himself with a towel, since his clothes were covered with puke. Then came back out to the room, just as the brunette was coming back in the room. Leon's eyes went wide seeing Cloud's body all wet and mostly exposed. He quickly turned away to get some clothes for him from out of the closet. Cloud blushed himself and sat down on the bed.

"Um…thanks for watching out for me last night." He said shyly.

From the closet he answered, "You're welcome." Leon came back and handed him some clothes. "Are you feeling any better?"

Cloud stood up to take the clothes. Their hands brushed against each other causing crazy sparks to fly, like a fork being jammed in to an electric socket, "Yeah…I feel fine…now." He stared in to Leon's eyes.

They both stood there for a moment starring deeply in to each others' blue eyes, and finally the brunette spoke, "…Good." He inched closer, "'cause you're so pretty…"

Cloud arched an amused eyebrow, "I'm wha--"

He was cut off when Leon closed his mouth with his. Cloud immediately responded to the kiss, as Leon's hand cradle the back of his head to hold him there. It was all too much of an passionate kiss: tongues danced and tasted one another. Hands caressed here and there. Bodies growing hot with desire. Moans and gasps were heard. And a towel dropped to the floor.

----------

Sigh. They're so cute. I would love to watch them all day.

REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!

****


	5. Rapid Hope Loss

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi which means a guy doing it with another guy. Probably OOCness. This is my first fanfic so it most likely sucks. You are warned.

****

Disclaimer: I would love to own Kingdom Hearts. That way Leon and Cloud will always be going at it ALL THE FRICKIN TIME! But I don't…and I never will. =(

----------

****

Chapter Five: Rapid Hope Loss

"Argh…my head!" Cloud groaned out in pain as he grabbed his head and tried to force the headache to go away.

Leon sighed. "That's what you get for drinking too much."

Cloud whined, "I didn't drink that much!" He started to rub his temples viciously.

"Shouldn't be drinking at all." Leon took Cloud's hands off his head and began to use his own fingers to rub his temples in slow smoothing motions.

The blond calmed down a bit and enjoyed the feeling of his lover's fingers work his headache, "Ah…you know I only drink when I'm mad at you."

The brunette paused in his messaging, "And why were you mad at me?"

Cloud groaned in protest when those magic fingers left his temples, leaving him with the throbbing headache again, "Because…you told Kairi you weren't with me."

"What? You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret from her!"

Cloud winced at Leon's shouting, "I know, I know, but it's just that you told her…that there was no one…_at all._" He started to rub his own temples again. Leon knocks Cloud's hand away and begin messaging it for him again. Cloud lets out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean it like that." started Leon, "Its just that I was so…"

"Jealous?"

"I was going to say 'unpleased' with her going out with you and she's thinking its some dream date with her single prince charming or whatever."

Cloud chuckled, "Leon was jealous!"

Leon gave him a grim look and snorted, "Yeah I was…'jealous'."

Cloud gasped, "Oh my god! I didn't believe it until you said it!" he laughed out loud.

Leon narrowed his eyes, "Fine, take care of you own headache!" He began to take his fingers away from Cloud, but the blond quickly grabs them before they could escape.

"Wait, wait, wait! I was just kidding, honey! Please don't stop your wonderful magic fingers!" Cloud whined.

Leon sighed but complies, "Anyway…I don't like Kairi with you. I don't like anyone with you." He pauses in his messaging and takes the blonde's face in his hand to look at him straight in the eye, "I know I'm sounding selfish, but you're mine, Cloud. No one can have you as long as I'm alive." He takes another moment to stare deep in to those baby blue eyes then goes back to messaging again.

"Leon?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Leon smiles and in response, he kisses the blond lovingly on the lips. Cloud lets out a sigh as the kiss breaks, "You know I'm yours forever. I don't care about anyone else. And as long as I'm alive, you're mine. Until the day I die." They kiss again, letting this kiss last longer than the last one.

"Feeling better?" Leon continues his soothing strokes.

"Yep!" Cloud replied cheerfully.

Leon stop his messaging, "Good."

Cloud takes the brunette's hand and held it in his. He gave him a mischievous smile as he stroke Leon's hand with his thumb. "Can we have sex now?"

Leon arched an eyebrow. "No."

Cloud frowned. "Why not?"

Leon got up. "I got to go to work."

"Damn!" Cloud pouted, "But its been two days Leon! I need you!"

Leon chuckles but only shrugged, "Later." He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey when did we get a lock on that door?"

"Yesterday. I bought it. Don't you remember being locked out last night?" The blond shook his head, "Well you were, and you woke up everyone from their sleep. Then you started crying when I wouldn't open the door."

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did. I also bought a new window to replace the one you broke."

"You did? Aw…thank you, love."

"You owe me…"

"Aw man!" Cloud groaned.

"…a night of hot sex."

His face perks up again, "Ooh! Anything for you, sweetheart!"

Leon grunts, "Bye." with that he exit's the room leaving the very excited Cloud to do nothing for the rest of the day.

---

"Leon!"

Leon paused in cleaning the gummi ship and looked up at the gruff-looking man, known as Cid, also known as his boss.

"Leon, you got a job to do." The gruff man took out a cigarette and stuck it in between his lips, before he lit it up with his lighter.

Now usually when Leon got a 'job to do' was good for him. All Leon ever did around work was clean, fix, play, and messed with gummi ships. It was a decent job, although it didn't pay much. Other times he would work in the shop with the moogles or assist Gepetto making puppets. Either way he got paid enough to last for awhile. Unlike Cloud who didn't work at all and always had his lover pay for him. Anyway, usually when Cid said, "You have a job to do," meant he'll be getting paid a lot for just that one job.

"What do you want me to do?"

Cid grunted in reply, "Hallow Bastion just ordered a shit load of gummi parts. You're going to deliver them."

"Hallow Bastion is too far."

"You don't want the job then?"

"I didn't say I didn't want the job. I said it was too far, but I'll go. When do I leave?" Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Two weeks from now." Cid snorted and spitted something out.

"Two weeks from now?" Leon remembered there was a certain anniversary he and Cloud was suppose to be celebrating, two weeks from now. His and Cloud's 2nd year anniversary.

"Yep. You'll be gone for a couple of days but I still got to fix some gummi parts and then you got to package them."

Great, couple of days that he will not be able to spend with his lover. "**I **have to package them?" He put an emphasis on referring to himself.

Cid grunted again, "Well, someone's gotta do it. Why don't you get your sissy, spiky-butt _girlfriend _to do it."

Leon smirked and thought, 'Well he got the sissy and girlfriend part right. But Cloud's butt isn't spiky. It's more firm and silky…anyway, that doesn't sound such a bad idea.'

"Sure." responded Leon.

"Good. 'Cause that son bitch don't do nothing." He grunted again.

Leon nodded, "True."

"Anyway get back to work…" The gruff old man turned and walked away, muttering something about, 'bunch of queers.'

Leon shook his head. Too bad this wouldn't be a good idea to Cloud, "Cloud's not going to like this." He then went back to work…or actually cleaning.

----

"Cloud!"

Cloud was in the small kitchen, cooking dinner. He looked up from the stove when he heard his name being called.

The pink-clad ancient came in to the kitchen and frowned when she saw Cloud cooking. "Cloud, why are you cooking? You know you don't have to do that. I told you I was going to make dinner tonight."

"I was hungry. Besides someone else has to do the cooking sometimes, can't leave you with all the work. Yuffie can't cook for shit and Leon wouldn't do it right after work, so yeah."

Aerith chuckles, "So what are you making then?"

"Spaghetti."

"Hey, what smells so good??" The ninja popped in to the kitchen curious to know what she smelled all the way from her room.

"It's Cloud's spaghetti. He's making dinner for us tonight." Replied Aerith with a bright smile.

"Ooh…smells good, Cloud." Yuffie peered over his shoulder to take a peek at the cooking. "Well, hurry up Cloud! I'm hungry!"

Cloud shoved her away, "Shut up. Why don't you do something useful for once, and go set up the table."

She pouted, "Don't be so mean, Cloud!"

At that moment they all hear the door open and close, then some heavy foot falls, and the cling and clang of belts and buckles.

"That's must be Leon." Aerith commented.

Cloud started to scoop the food on to each plate that Yuffie set up as Leon came in to the kitchen.

"Leon!" Exclaimed Cloud as he poured the sauce on the yellow noodles, "Are you hungry, love? I made spaghetti."

Leon blinked at his lover, "Sure."

They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Hey! This is pretty good Cloud. I thought you're cooking would suck but its not so bad." commented Yuffie.

Cloud glared at her, "Thanks."

"Its delicious Cloud." added Aerith.

"Thank you." He smiles at her then glanced over at his lover sitting beside him, waiting for Leon to comment his cooking, but he didn't. He sat there silently eating the spaghetti like it was nothing.

"What do you think, Leon?" asked Aerith, noticing the frown on the blonde's face.

Leon looked up, "It's good." he glanced over at Cloud who's face brighten up a lot.

Yuffie chomped down her food and got up to get more.

"So how was you day, Leon?" asked the ancient, trying to keep conversation going. She can tell Leon's hiding something.

"Fine." He replied blankly.

Cloud noticed Leon was hiding something also and decided he had to know right then and there.

"Leon, is there--"

"Cloud, I have to talk to you." Leon interrupted suddenly.

Cloud felt his heart cringe for a split second. That didn't sound too good. "…About what, love?"

"…Later." Leon went back to eating in silence.

Cloud nodded. Now he was a little scared, that didn't sound so good either, 'Did something happen at work today? Did he found out that I used his munny for ice cream? Is he mad at me? What if he breaks up with me?! GASP! I bet he met someone at work! When I find out who it is, I'm gonna rip his freaking head off!!'

After dinner, Yuffie cleared off the table and Aerith was left with washing dishes. Leon went off to his room and Cloud followed him. Cloud remained quiet once they entered the room.

"Sit down." ordered Leon.

Cloud complied and sat down on the edge of their bed. Feeling awfully paranoid of what's going to happen next, he watched as his lover let out a sigh and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Leon?" Cloud finally managed to ask. His hands were starting to shake. He was so sure, Leon was going to break up with him right then and there.

Leon cleared his throat, "Cloud, I'm leaving." Leon paused and looked over at Cloud who just went frozen for a second then continued, "Cid offered me a job to deliver some things to Hollow Bastion."

Cloud felt his heart breaking. He wasn't sure what he heard, but all that registered in his mind was, 'Cloud, I'm leaving you for Cid, we had a thing in Hollow Bastion.' Tears threaten to pour out from his eyes as he abruptly stood up, "I knew it!" He shouted, "Damn that fucking Cid! I'm going to fucking kick his ass!" Leon stared at him with pure confusion.

"What happened to this morning!? You were all making your declaration of love for me then you come home and suddenly you're leaving me for Cid?! What the fuck?!" Cloud started to cry and he felt his knees give in as he collapsed on to the floor.

"WHOA! What the hell are you talking about?! Were you not listening to what I said, Cloud?!" Leon kneeled down in front of him, his hands resting on the blonde's shoulders.

"You said… you're leaving me for…Cid…because you had a thing…with him in…Hollow Bastion." He said in between sobs.

"WHAT?! I didn't say that you idiot! I said I'm leaving because Cid is making me deliver some things to Hollow Bastion."

Cloud let those words registered in his head, and now he felt totally stupid, but relieved. "…oh."

He looked up at Leon, and his lover wiped away his tears, "You're such an idiot. How could you think I was going to leave you…for Cid?" He gave Cloud a disgusted look, "Besides, what I said this morning still remains true."

Cloud sighed in relief, "I'm sorry Leon. I was just so scared. And paranoia put all these things in my head."

Leon smiled and kiss his flushed cheek. "You're such a drama queen. If you weren't so pretty, I probably would had left you a long time ago."

"_LE-ON!!_" Cloud whined.

Leon chuckled, "I was kidding! But you are a drama queen…and you are pretty."

Cloud blushed and pushed Leon away playfully. "Stop messing with me."

Leon smirked at him and leaned in to him again, "Can't help it…you're so pretty." He gave Cloud another kiss on the cheek, "So…pretty…" He kissed Cloud all over his face, making Cloud giggle like a little school girl. Their lips met and they lost themselves in the deep and passionate kiss.

Cloud sighs when the kiss is broken. Leon holds his lover in his arms as Cloud rest his head in the crook of his neck.

Cloud feeling perfectly content in his lover arms, frowns when he remembers what they were just talking about earlier. "How long will you be gone?" He asked sadly.

"A couple of days. Hollow Bastion is pretty far from here, you know."

Cloud nodded and bit his bottom lip, "When are you leaving?"

Leon sighed and moved back to look at his lover in the face, "That's the problem. I'll be leaving two weeks from now."

Cloud didn't understand why that was such a problem and scratched his head, "That's not a problem. Its just two weeks from now. We'll have plenty of time to be together."

Leon gave him a grim look. "What do you mean its not a problem? Of course it is…"

"How so?"

Leon's face fell. He can't believe Cloud doesn't remember. Hello? Its their 2nd year anniversary in two weeks! How could Cloud forget?! Leon released Cloud and narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't tell me you forgot…" he said lowly.

"Forgot what, love?" Cloud blinked at him innocently.

Leon felt his blood boil. He forgot! He knew today was January 4th. Their anniversary was January 18th…two weeks from now! And he forgot! Leon wanted nothing more than to yell the crap out of him but he didn't. He just took a deep breath and stood up.

Cloud stood up also, "Leon? I don't get it…what's so important two weeks from now?"

"Figure it out!" With that, Leon stormed in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Cloud stared at the door for a long while then thought about it, 'Two weeks from now? What's so important about that? What is today, anyway? The 3rd or 4th…two weeks from would be the 17th…or 18th…and what month is this? Oh yeah, Janu--' GASP!!! "JANUARY EIGHTEENTH!!!"

----------

Why January 18th? Because January is my favorite month. (I like the cold) And my birthday is on the 18th of October.

Review? Sure, why not?

****


	6. For My Dear

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi which means a guy doing it with another guy. Probably OOCness. This is my first fanfic so it most likely sucks. You are warned.

****

Disclaimer: I said it once, and I will have to say it again: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

****

A/N: Woot! It's not dead yet! Well at least not yet… It's been pretty tough trying to keep up my muse. I had lot of school work and crap and I sort of found another muse and was stuck on that for awhile. But my muse came back! And yeah I have to finish this fic… just because I want to. Anyway, here is chapter six… it has some lemony-goodness in it… nothing explicit though. Maybe next chapter!

----------

****

Chapter Six: For My Dear

"Leon!! Please!! I'm sorry!! I truly am! I didn't forget! I just forgot today's date! Please Leon! Leeeonnnn!!!"

After being ignored and kicked out of the room, Cloud banged on the bedroom door begging and pouring his heart out for Leon's forgiveness. Too bad, Leon still ignored him.

Cloud let out a loud, frustrated groan and stomped on his foot, "LEON!!!"

"Go away Strife." came a cold response behind the door. That's not a good sign. Leon is really pissed now. He only called Cloud by his last name if he was really, really, mad at him.

Cloud slumped forward and sighed sadly, "Leon, don't be mad. Please open the door. I'm sorry…" He paused for a moment and rubbed small circles against the wooden door with his finger, "I love you…"

There was no response, but he took it as a good sign. Leon was probably was softening up, and he's going to let Cloud back in. Yeah…it's a good sign.

"Whoa…What did you do to Leon, Cloud?" Cloud spun around and found his other two roommates standing behind him.

Cloud frowned, "…I…nothing."

"Nothing?" Yuffie crossed her arms and stared at him suspiciously, "You forgot didn't you??"

Cloud frowned even more, "I didn't!" he pouted, "I just forgot what today was!"

"GO AWAY!!!!" shouted Leon with much anger in his voice.

"Um…we'll come back later." Aerith grabbed Yuffie and they hurried off. Cloud turned back to the door and sighed again, "Leon, I'll leave you alone now. But I want you to know that I'm really, really sorry, and I _will _make it up to you, love."

No response.

The blond sighed once more before he turned away from the door and dragged his feet out of the hallway.

Inside the room, the gun-blade wielder sat on the edge of the bed, starring at a little, black, velvet box in the palm of his hand. The little black, velvet box was actually a jewlery box. He thumbed open the velvet jewelry box and embedded in the soft, velvet cushions, shined a stunning platinum ring band. Leon had planned on giving it to Cloud (No! Not for marriage! He's not that crazy to marry that stupid blond…yet. ) He was going to give it to Cloud for their anniversary, of course. But after today, Cloud is going to have to work for it.

He plucked the ring out of the cushions and held it up as he read the words engraved in it to himself. He put a lot of thought in to what to have engraved in the ring. After many hours of thinking and consideration he still wasn't sure if what he had decided on was good enough. He sighed and placed the ring back in the jewelry box before he shut it, and tucked it away in his pocket.

---

"So what are you gonna do Cloud?"

Cloud sighs as he stares at the floor, "I don't know…" he picked up his head.

"You said you were going to make it up to him" added Yuffie.

"I am!" exclaimed the blond, "I just don't know how…"

"Well you should definitely do something romantic." suggested Aerith.

"I know…but too bad I don't have any munny."

Yuffie shrugged, "Get a job."

"Cloud groaned, "That's everyone's answer to munny problems!" He stood up, "Besides, I need the munny now! Leon is leaving in 2 weeks and I'm going to make it the most romantic, hottest, best two weeks in his life!"

"Aww! That's so sweet Cloud!" Aerith and Yuffie beamed at him.

"Thanks…now do any of you guys have any munny I can borrow?" he smiled at them but saw they were getting up to leave the room. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Aw, c'mon…just a couple of munny! Hey!! Come back!"

---

__

Day 1

The next morning Cloud awoke on the very hard coach with a grumbled groan. He arched off the couch to stretch his body groaning and hissing all the while. His back felt like it been sleeping on a wooden board. He yawned tiredly. Not a good sleep…not at all.

He heard the footfalls of someone coming in to the room. He didn't want to get up because his back was aching terrible, but the person came in to view and Cloud saw it was his _still _very angry lover who was ignoring the blond.

"Leon…" Cloud's eyes followed the brunette as he walked passed the couch and to the front door to exit. "Wait Leon!" The blond immediately tried to get off the couch but he felt the sudden pang in his back kick in, making him wince and tumble off the couch, crashing to the floor. "Ow…" he mumbled with his face flat on the carpet floor.

He heard the door open and slam shut. Cloud got up and sighed when he saw Leon had left.

Leon walked down to the first district to get to work for today. He was early than usual, but he didn't want to stick around in the house any longer, because he knew Cloud would get all whiny and cute. But he won't be so easily forgiven! Nope! Nope! Nope!

Arriving at work, the gruff old man greeted him with a grunt, "Leon, you're early."

Leon shrugged and arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"Shut up boy! Don't give me that! Anyway, where's that damn girlfriend of yours? I'm done fixing the parts now. I need him to come pack it up. By the way you're leaving next week."

Leon just went still for a second. Next week? But that's so early. What about Cl- GAH! Forget Cloud!

"Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked.

Cid snorted and spitted something out. "Because I said so, boy! And because I said I finished fixing the parts. I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would." The man coughed loudly, "Now go get your damn girlfriend come pack this crap up." He snorted.

"I'll do it myself. Cloud is…going to be busy for today."

Cid cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You girls get in to a fight or sumtin'?" He grinned.

He then remembered what Cloud thought he said yesterday about Leon cheating on him with Cid. Just thinking about it, made him shudder. Leon just shrugged and wandered off to go do his work.

…

After Aerith kindly gave him a back massage, Cloud went out to the second district to do some shopping. Thankfully, the girls decided to lend him some munny, of course he owed them…too bad he didn't know how to repay them. Maybe he could cook them their favorite dinners or something.

He came home with bags full of nice things for his Leon, but couldn't help but wonder if he forgot something…but he couldn't figure it out.

Cloud shrugged it off. "Can't be that important…"

"You're back." Cloud was met with his ninja roommate, "What did you get?"

"Stuff." He plopped down on the hard couch, "Shopping is so god damn tiring, I never wanna go shopping again."

Yuffie peeked in to the bags and dugs through the things, pulling them out one by one. "Hmm…roses, candles…" she sniffed them, "Ooh smells like vanilla." Of course Cloud got them because we all know that Leon's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. Yuffie continued, "Champagne, sweet goodies, CD of romantic tunes, satin sheets…erm…" She paused when she pulled out a black, silk thong.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw nearly hit the ground, "Cloud!?" she exclaimed.

He didn't look up. "What?"

"A thong, Cloud?!"

"Shit!" He abruptly jumped off the couch and over to her. He grabbed the silk thong and stuffed it in his pocket, his face red with embarrassment. Yuffie eyes him with a grin. He laughed nervously, "Don't mind that! That wasn't anything!!"

She arched an eyebrow. "Riiight…how very…kinky, Cloud!" She giggles.

He blushed even more, "Shut up!" then gathered the things and dumped them back in to the bag before Yuffie could find the _other_ things hiding at the bottom of the bag.

The seller at the shop gave him a curious look when he went to purchase them. Cloud told him that it was for his boyfriend, and the seller started flirting with him and offered him other kinky little things to buy. Cloud, of course, bought them.

Yuffie giggles. "I don't think Aerith and I should stick around in the house tonight."

…

Leon walked home that night rather tired. He spent the whole day wrapping and packing shit loads of gummi parts into shit loads of boxes. Just one week before he left for Hollow Bastion. So maybe, he will be able to spend his and that stupid blonde's anniversary with that stupid blond. But he wasn't going to tell Cloud that he was leaving earlier just yet. He wanted to see what Cloud would do in the short time they had together. There better be a lot of butt-kissing and groveling involved.

Leon arrived at home to find the place completely dark. He smelled something yummy, and it was suspiciously quiet. That blond must have something up his sleeve.

"Umm…anyone home?" he called out, "Cloud?" at that moment a little flame appeared in the middle of the room. Then another, and another until the light spreaded, and in the dim light, Leon spotted his lover sitting in front of a candle-lit table.

"Welcome my love, to day one of our romantic experience together." Cloud smiled slyly and got up from the table.

Leon noticed the interesting outfit Cloud wore. A pair of skin-tight leather pants, - which was by the way his- and a silky, thin, black, sort of fishnet, sleeveless top.

Leon crossed his arms and leaned on one leg as he watched Cloud cross the room over to him with a mischievous smile. Leon arched a brow. "Day one?" he asked.

Cloud reached him and nodded. "Yes, 'Day One'. There are still many more days we have to go, my love." He pressed his body against Leon's, "This is just the beginning of what I have planned." he whispered in to Leon's ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell of his ear.

Leon smirked loving the attention Cloud is giving him. "I like the way you look in my pants…" he commented.

Cloud moved behind him pressing himself into his backside and he leaned in to his ear, "I hope you'll like the way I look without them."

The sexy whispers sent shivers down Leon's body and was just about to turn around and rips those pants off his very sensual lover, and take him right there and then. But he held it in. Not yet, he thought.

Cloud firmly held on to Leon's shoulder and gave him a little massage. "Now sit. Eat. Relax."

He moved the brunette over to the nicely set table and sat him down in front of a steaming plate of cooked food that the blond has prepared. Cloud picked up a remote and pressed a button, making the stereo come to life and play low, romantic music.

"Enjoy, my love. Do save room for dessert." Cloud sat down at the other side of the table across from Leon.

"And what's for dessert?" He asked amusingly.

Cloud grinned and stared over at him seductively. "Me."

During the whole dinner they ate in silence, only staring each other down as they ate seductively. Occasionally, Leon would feel Cloud's foot playing along his inner thighs, under the table, but he pretended not to notice it. The more that he is teased, the better the pleasure later.

When they finally finished dinner, Cloud stood up and made his way around the table. He straddled Leon's lap, his arms wrapping around Leon's neck as he leaned forward to only lick Leon's lip. "I hope you can see in the dark." Leon remained confused for a bit, but saw Cloud twisted his body around and blew the candles out, and the place was completely dark again.

He felt Cloud move again and a brush of Cloud's lips against his. "Bedroom. Don't be long, my love." With that he felt Cloud get off his lap and heard his feet padding away, leaving Leon alone in the middle of the dark.

So, Cloud wanted him to go find the bedroom, where he waited, in the dark. No problem, the bedroom wasn't that far away. He could probably do this with his eyes closed. Feeling a little excited, Leon got up from his seat and slowly made his way through the dark to where he thought would be going the right way. He bumped in to things along the way, and it felt like forever until he finally reached the bedroom.

The door was shut, he smirked as he twisted the knob and opened the door. It was completely dark also and the first thing that his senses picked up, was the smell of vanilla. Out of reflex, he reached beside him to flick the light switch on. But before he did, another little flame appeared in the room.

"So you can see in the dark…" The little flame moved and lit up the face of the blond.

Leon heard a click of a lighter and the lighter came to life. It moved to lit up other candles until the whole room was lit enough. Cloud was still dressed in the same outfit. He moved over to Leon, and grabbed his wrists, pulling him in to the room, and sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Sit back. Relax. And let me do all the work."

He gave Leon a mind-numbing kiss then slowly backed up. Standing back far enough, Cloud gave him another sly smile as his hands moved down his own body and undid his belt.

Leon definitely liked where this is going. He watched as Cloud slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head, revealing his washboard abs and chest. Cloud then popped open the leather pants and unzipped the fly. Leon's mouth was starting to water as his lover slowly took the pants off, leaving the underwear on. Leon's eyes went wide, seeing the underwear to be a very sexy, little, black, silk thong. Cloud smirked seeing Leon's reaction and began modeling it for him.

Cloud turn his back to him and stuck his, somewhat, naked butt out as he looked behind his shoulder with a blush and a naughty smile, "You like?"

Leon was speechless and only gave a nod in reply. Even he felt himself blushing.

Cloud then moved to close the space between the. Just watching Cloud move so slowly in the thong was enough to give him a mad hard-on. Cloud straddled his lap again. His naked thighs slid up against Leon's leather ones, until their bodies were pressed together. Leon's breathing was getting a little hitched as Cloud began taking off the black jacket Leon wore. The brunette was thankful because his body was definitely heating up. Cloud took his gloved hand and pulled off the leather glove with his teeth, repeating the same action with the other gloved hand. The blond kept his eyes on Leon as his hands reached down in between them and unbuckled the many belts. He pulled the shirt up and over his head, his hands caressing downward over his chest, his stomach, and lower.

Cloud stroked the bulge forming in Leon's pants before he undid the pants and Cloud moved down to the floor as he pulled the leather pants, along with the underwear, off his lover. And he was completely naked. Leon let out a low moan as he felt fingers gently playing over his length. Cloud then took it in his hands and began stroking it slowly.

"Ahh…" Leon moaned out.

For awhile, Cloud kept stroking slowly until Leon looked down and saw Cloud's soft, wet lips close around the head of his shaft. With his eyes still kept on Leon's face, he slid his mouth up Leon's length.

"Oh…god…" Leon swallowed hard and his breathing was getting harsher as Cloud took all of him in his mouth.

Leon could feel Cloud smiling as he thrust up against the warm mouth. Leon pushed his fingers in to the blonde spikes and Cloud moaned, sending vibrations down his length.

"Ahh…!!"

Cloud began bobbing his head up and down the shaft, sucking hard and rhythmically. The gun-blade wielder dug his nails into the blonde's scalp almost too painfully.

"OHhh…ahh…" Leon arched off the bed and thrust himself into the warm, wet mouth.

But Cloud suddenly stopped.

Leon groaned out when he felt only cool air hit his aching erection, "Why…why'd you stop??" he breathed out.

Cloud blew cool air on it and smirked as he looked up at his lover, "Not yet, my love." He gave the dripping tip a kiss, before he stood up and pushed Leon to lay down on the bed.

Leon was still panting as he propped himself on his elbow and watched as Cloud slowly took off the silk thong, revealing his own erection. Cloud smirked and threw the thong in Leon's face. The brunette fell back on to the bed and Cloud crawled on top of him. He pushed their bodies together, feeling Griever press in to his own chest, and grinded their erections together.

"Ahh! Cloud…!!" Leon wrapped his arms around the smaller form as he felt Cloud's lips kiss and lick at his neck.

Leon's hand stroked up and down Cloud's back and gave his butt a firm squeeze. Cloud let out a moan as he felt Leon's fingers play along the crack. The blond then plunged his tongue deep into the other's mouth as he took Leon's hand away from his ass and he broke the kiss.

He kissed the fingers, "Let me get this for you…" he whispered against Leon's swollen lips.

Leon swallowed and nodded. Cloud smirked as he reached over to the beside drawer and dug his hand into the drawer, searching for something in particular…too bad he couldn't find it.

Cloud started to panic. Leon let out a disappointed groan when he felt his lover get off his body and hopped on to the floor, to dig through the drawer thoroughly.

"Where the hell..." He continued to dig.

"Cloud…hurry up…" Leon groaned from on top of the bed.

"Uhh…yes, my love…" he turned back to the drawer, "Shit, where the hell is it??" he muttered to himself.

He opened the bottom drawer and spotted the bottle of lubricant in the corner of the drawer. "Yes!" Relieved and thanks the heavens, he grabbed the bottle…only to find it was empty, "No!!" He uncapped the bottle, and shook it violently for a drop of anything.

Nothing.

He sighed and tossed the empty bottle back in to the drawer. This is what he forgot to buy earlier…damn, how the hell could he forget?! And they couldn't do it without the lube…that would be way too painful.

"Cloud!" Leon called. Cloud glanced up at Leon's very thick, very large erection.

His eyes went wide. No way is he going to be able to stand that pain! He then tried looking for another bottled in the same drawer. There had to be something! Digging and tossing things out, he came across a jar of Vaseline. His face brighten up and he twisted the lid off and found…nothing. Great, the one moment things were going perfectly well - ruined because he forgot to buy lube. How can they not have any? Did they have that much sex and used up all the lubricant? Probably so…

Cloud dropped his head sadly, 'There is no God…' he thought.

"CLOUD!! What the hell is taking you so long?!" Leon slammed his fist into the mattress, "Get back here, now!" he demanded.

He didn't want to be so mean and demanding, but his erection was starting to feel very painful.

Cloud sighed, "Coming…my love…"

Not wanting to disappoint his lover anymore, he crawled back on to the bed and on top of his lover.

Leon's chest heaved and he waited for Cloud to lube his waiting fingers up. "Well??" he asked impatiently.

Cloud just gave him an innocent look, "Well what?"

Leon huffed. "Where's the lubricant?"

Cloud gave him a nervous smiled. "Yeah…we sort of have a problem…there isn't any." he said lowly.

"What?!" Leon sputtered out, "How can we not have any?"

"Well, there isn't any left…and I couldn't find another bottle."

"Then get the Vaseline!" he ordered through his strained voice.

"There isn't any left of that either!"

"What? How the hell--" he groaned loudly, "Ugh! Get off, I'll do it myself!"

Leon tried to push him off. Cloud panicked and jumped up as he tried to get his lover to settle back down., "No wait! Leon, let me--"

"ARGH!!" Leon screamed.

Cloud backed off and looked over at the groaning Leon, who grabbed himself, and curled in to a ball, "Leon, what's wrong??"

"Argh…" He glared at the blond, "You…kneed me…in the crotch…you idiot!"

Cloud gasped loudly, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Leon! Are you ok??"

Leon winced and groaned some more, "Ice…get the damn ice!"

Cloud immediately jumped up from the bed and rushed over to the kitchen to get the ice from the freezer. All the while, cursing himself for being such an idiot.

---

"Leon?"

"Hn."

"Does it still hurt?"

"…yes."

The two lovers lay in bed together. Leon's hand over the icepack covering his groin, while the other arm was wrapped around Cloud's body. Cloud snuggled up against him in the most comforting way, his finger tracing small circles on Leon's skin.

"Sorry."

No answer.

"Are you still mad?" He looked up at the brunette.

Leon sighed. "…no."

Cloud smiled. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Leon look down at his lover arching an eyebrow. "Hell no."

Cloud frowned but hugged his lover tighter. "Fine…as long as you don't kick me out again."

Leon smirked and plant a kiss in the blonde spikes, "I admit you had me really going the entire time. The dinner? Very romantic. The thong?…very sexy. But that doesn't make up for forgetting our anniversary and kneeing me in the balls, you idiot."

"I know." Cloud smiled and closed his eyes, and if possible, snuggled up closer to the brunette, "I love you too, dear."

----------

Poor Leon…kneed in the balls. Even while he was hard. That had to hurt. Sorry Leeeeon.

And poor Cloud, another night without sex. How much can a blond take?! Sorry Clouuudd.

C'mon…if you want me to continue this crap, then review! It's one of the things that spurs me on. RAR!

****


	7. Kiss Me, Kill Me

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, probably OOCness, and poorly written. Sorry. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

****

A/N: For awhile, I was thinking about taking this fic off the site because I thought it SUCKED. And it does suck! But I hate not finishing what I started. So I am going to finish it whether I like it or not! So here's chapter 7, filled with more Cloud-screwing-up-everything, some limey-ness, and some disgusting sap. I can't write sap for shit! Haha but I tried. Oh well, enjoy!

----------

****

Chapter Seven: Kiss Me, Kill Me

__

Day 2

"So last night didn't go so well?"

Cloud shook his head, "Lets just say he spent the rest of the night with an icepack over his groin."

Aerith's eyes went wide and she blushed, "Oh dear…poor Leon."

Cloud sighed, "So yeah…I'll need the house again tonight."

Aerith smiled. "That's fine. I'm sure Kairi will not mind us staying for another night."

"Thanks. But…hmm…I should really find another place to have out romantic nights together." Cloud said as if he were implying something.

"It's fine Cloud, keep the house as long as you like."

"What?!" Yuffie suddenly blurted out. Aerith gave her a look and she scoffed, "Fine, but you owe us big time, Cloud!"

Cloud brighten up and gave them a huge smile. "I know! I promise I'll make it up to you! Thank you so much guys!" He gave them both a hug.

Yuffie shoved him off, "Ok, ok, now what are you waiting for? Go home to your boyfriend."

…

At home, Cloud prepared for the second evening of their extended anniversary week. Tonight he planned for a relaxing soak in the tub…together, of course. With the bath salts, bubbles, and all that good stuff. More candles and sexy stuff. And this time he didn't forget the lube. Although, they won't be needing if, if they're going to be soaping each other up in the tub all night…

Leon came home some time later. He smirked when he found a trail of rose petals, knowing pretty well that this was the work of that stupid blond. Feeling a little anxious, he followed the trail all the way to their bathroom. He smelled the scent of vanilla and fresh soap. When he opened the door, he found his lover, surrounded by more candles, sitting in a filled-tub, with more rose petals scattered everywhere.

"Why, hello! Welcome home, my love." The blond said mischievously, "How was your day?"

Leon shrugged, "The same."

"Tiring?" asked Cloud, "Why don't you come join me…for a nice relaxing soak."

"Started without me, huh?" The other asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Cloud only gave him a smirk, "I wanted to be naked when you came home." Leon let out a light chuckle and shook his head and the blond continued, "Come on in my love…the water's great." He swooshed his hand through the foamy water giving the brunette a provocative stare.

Leon chuckled again and began undressing. He noticed Cloud watching excitedly, so he took his time stripping himself, making sure to stretch and caress as much as he could. The blond was feeling at most aroused by the time his lover finally dipped himself in to the water on the other side of the tub. Leon let his head fall back and let out a relaxed groan as he settled himself in the warm water.

"You must be tired. Let me give you a massage." Cloud reached under the water and took hold of one of Leon's feet and began rubbing slowly.

"Ah…" Leon groaned in relaxation, letting his eyes slid shut as he sunk deeper into the water.

Cloud continued rubbing and massaging both of Leon's feet, glad that his lover was enjoying this. Leon was feeling so relaxed that he could fall asleep, but then he would miss out on the other things Cloud had planned. His eyes snapped open again and saw Cloud staring at him with the same sly smile from last night.

"Let me wash your back." Cloud suggested when he stopped massaging and reached for a scrub nearby.

With the scrub in hand he moved toward Leon and beside him. Leon sat up a bit and scooted forward so Cloud could slip in behind him. He settled himself where Leon was sitting in between his legs. When he felt Cloud has settled, he leaned back into his lover, his back pressing into Cloud's wet chest. He felt Cloud's shaft pressing in to the small of his back and the blond gave him a low purr. Leon smirked and wiggled his bottom against the hardening erection.

"Ah-ahh…" Cloud moaned, "Leon…my love…let me wash your back first…and you can do…ah…whatever you want with me." he whispered into Leon's ear and planted a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Leon smiled but obeyed. So he just relaxed as he felt Cloud wash and massage his back. Cloud took the scrub and ran it up and down his back, side to side on his shoulders then up and down on each arm. He would pause every now and then to plant kisses over Leon's wet skin. He used the scrub and ran it over the brunette's chest…and down his stomach…until he just let go of the scrub, and his hand brushed over Leon's length. He made a "V" with his fingers and ran the growing shaft between his fingers.

Leon shivered and hissed between his teeth, "I thought…you said you were just going to wash my back."

Cloud pushed himself up against Leon, while his fingers still play underneath as he purred, "Maybe I changed my mind."

He brought his hands up and out of the water, pushing his fingers into the shaggy, coffee mane. His fingers massaged the scalp, wetting Leon's hair.

"Ahh…" Leon leaned in to the touch, "Is it my turn yet?"

Cloud kissed his neck. "I'm all yours." His fingers slipped out of his hair and he left himself open for what's next. Leon then slowly turned around to face the blond. Blue eyes pierced Cloud's heart. He watched those beautiful lips flex wanting so badly to press his against them. "Kiss me…" he pleaded. Leon smiled sweetly as he leans forward, his eyes sliding shut. Cloud does the same, until he felt something crawl down his face. His eyes snapped open and parked right on his nose was the most hugest, ugliest, cockroach. [1]

"AHHH!!!!"

Leon's eyes shot open when he heard the horrified scream. The blond jumped up and out of the tub and started running around in circles, screaming like a little girl. Ok, now Leon is confused, what the hell happened?

Cloud started hitting himself screaming, "Get it off! Get it off of me!!"

"Oh god…it's finally happened…" Leon stared, "He overheated himself so much that he'd gone crazy…"

"Get it off!! Get it off!! Cockroach!! Get it off!!"

"What the hell?…Cloud!!" Leon shouted out but the blond didn't hear, "CLOUD!!" He stepped out of the tub himself and caught the blond. He held him still at the shoulders, "Cloud!!"

He squirmed in Leon's hold, "Get it off!!"

Leon shook him by the shoulders, "Cloud! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get _what_ off?? There's nothing on you!"

Cloud stopped squirming around and he stared up at Leon with huge, horrified eyes. His chest heaved as he breathed harshly, "Thank god…it's off…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The cockroach! Didn't you see it?! It was right there on my nose! That big piece of shit was on my face!!" Cloud pointed at his nose with his shaky hand.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows and stared over at the tub, and in the water, floated a huge, ugly cockroach.

"That thing??" He pointed in the water, "You were scared of that?"

Cloud's eyes went wide again, "What do you mean '_that thing'_?…It's still there?! AHHHH!!!!" The blond shoved Leon off and bolted out the door, while screaming his ass off, "AHH!!! OH MY GOD!! IT WAS IN MY HAIR!!!"

…

"Leon?"

"Hn."

"Is it gone now?"

"…yes."

The two lovers sit on the edge of the bed. Cloud, who was still shaking uncontrollably, was held in the comfort of Leon's arms.

"Are you mad at me?"

Leon sighed, "…no. Who knew that you had a cockroach phobia." He smirked and patted his back.

"Sorry…they're just so huge and ugly and gross…and sorry…I ruined the night again."

"It's not your fault." He kissed the blond on the forehead.

Cloud smiled through chattering teeth, "So…wanna do it now?"

Leon stared at Cloud shake like he was having a seizure. And he wanted to do _that _right now?? He just pulled away from Cloud and crawled under the covers.

"Leon?…Is that a 'yes'?"

"Good night Cloud."

---

__

Day 3

"I hope you're hungry…" Cloud kissed his lover softly on the lips.

Leon licked his lips, "I am." he breathed out.

Right when he got home that night, he was attacked by his lover, where he was madly kissed, groped, and groped some more. Then he was dragged off to the room and tied to their bed for some more heavy petting.

Now, Leon laid on the bed, his wrists tied to the bed, completely naked, with only a silk blindfold covering his eyes. Cloud, who was only wearing his black silk thong, was sitting, straddling Leon's hips. He had a bowl full of goodies that he intended to feed to his lover, nearby.

"Good…'cause I am too." The blond smirked and grabbed the bowl.

Cloud picked up a red strawberry and dipped it in to the whip cram. He took a bite out of it, "Mmm…this is good." He smirked and dipped the bitten strawberry in to the whip cream again, then took it and placed it against Leon's lips, "try it…"

Although he couldn't see and didn't know what he'll be eating, Leon obeyed and opened his mouth as the food item is inserted in to his mouth and he took a bite also. He tasted something fruity and a creamy flavor. He smiled when the taste became familiar.

"You like?" murmured Cloud. Leon nodded and licked his lips again. Cloud leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips again, "What about that?" he whispered against his lips. Leon nodded again.

Cloud dipped his finger in to the whip cream and smeared is along Leon's chest, "Oops… I got some on you. " he said innocently, "Let me get that." He leaned down and licked at the cream off Leon's chest.

The brunette arched up in to the tongue, moaning under his breath. But the warm tongue was gone all too soon.

"Mmm…"

Leon fell back on to the bed, breathing a little harder now. Cloud, then, picked up a stemmed cherry from the bowl, dipping it in to the cream.

"Ooh…this should be yummy…" He plucked the stem off and traced the bright red cherry against his lips, "Open up my love…" He said in a sing-song voice.

Leon did as he was told and Cloud inserted the cherry along with his finger. He felt the blonde's finger in his mouth along with a small round food object. Getting a naughty little idea, he started sucking on the creamed finger, emitting soft moans from his lover.

The finger escaped his lips and was left with the cherry in his mouth. He sank his teeth in it, and the juice bursted inside his mouth. He chewed and swallowed the familiar taste but he wasn't sure what it was. He hoped it wasn't…

"Cloud?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What did you just put in my mouth?"

"I'm not telling. You have to guess."

Leon slightly rose from the bed, "I'm serious Cloud. What the hell was that?"

Cloud blinked at him, "Um…just a cherry."

Leon jolted, "A cherry?!"

"Uh…yeah?" he gave Leon a confused look, "Is there something wrong?"

"Cloud!! I'm allergic to cherries!! You know that!!" he sputtered out.

Cloud gasped loudly, "No you're not! I thought you said you were allergic to apples." [2]

"I--" Leon tried to sit up in the bed, but was restricted from being tired to the bed, "Get this off me!" he squirmed around.

Cloud reached up and untied his wrist from the bed and took the blindfold off.

"I never said I was allergic to apples!" he sat up, "Cherries! I told you cherries!"

Cloud gave him an innocent look, "At least I knew you were allergic to something…"

"Yeah! Cherries! And I just ate one!" He felt a buzz in his throat as he pinched at it, "Damn it! It's starting already!"

"Well what's going to happen?" asked Cloud.

Leon glared at him, "I'm going to kill you." he started scratching at his throat and under his chin.

"Don't be so me--" Cloud paused when he looked up at his lover and saw Leon's lips starting to swell, his cheeks also reddening rapidly, "Leon…your lips…they're…"

"What?? What's happening to my lips??" He asked with a panicking tone.

He felt his lips start to feel heavy and numb as his tongue was stating to itch. His throat started to close up and was beginning to make it hard to breathe. He fell back on to the bed with a croak.

"Cloud…?" He breathed out.

"Leon?? Are you ok?? Is there something I can do?" He asked almost panicked.

"…Call…the doctor…"

…

"He'll be fine by tomorrow. Just make sure he drinks plenty of water and takes his medicine."

"Ok, thanks doctor."

"No problem."

Cloud escorted the doctor out of their house and went back to the bedroom where his lover rested.

"Leon?"

"…"

"Are you feeling better?"

"…"

"I'm so sorry Leon! I'm such an idiot! I keep screwing everything up!"

"…" The brunette stared at him with puffy, red eyes.

Cloud sighed and curled up next to his lover.

"I just wanted things to be perfect for you because I wanted to show you how much I love you, but I'm such a klutz…and I can't do anything right…and I'm sorry Leon… is there anything I can do for you?"

"…Shut up…" he mumbled, "…and hold me…"

The blond smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around his lover and held Leon close the entire night.

__

Day 4

"I told you that wasn't a good idea."

"…I'm sorry Leon."

"You been saying that the entire week."

"I'm sorry…"

"Argh…" Leon groaned at his cramped up leg.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Cloud asked worriedly.

It was his fault who got Leon's leg to cramp up. But it wasn't entirely his fault, he didn't think Leon would have a seizure from some foreplay.

"I'll be fine…"

"I'm really sorry, Leon." He said as he massaged the cramped leg.

"Argh…you're such an idiot."

__

Day 5

"Leon?"

"…"

"I'm really, really, really sorry!"

"…"

"Leon, I'm really sorry!"

"Idiot, and you want me to forgive you?!"

"…yes."

"YOU PRACTICALLY BURNED MY BALLS OFF! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU SO EASILY?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH THAT CANDLE ANYWAY?!"

"I…I was just moving it, and it accidentally dropped on your…"

"IDIOT!!"

"I'm really sorry Leon!! I didn't mean to! You know I would never want to do anything to hurt your…thing…If I did, then you won't be able to make love to me anymore, and that would make us really sad, but It was just so dim in here and I wanted to see your face so I thought if I moved the candle closer I would be able to see your face but…" A finger was pressed to his lips and he paused in his blabbering.

"Shut up." Leon chuckled, "You're cute when you blabber."

Cloud blushed and was pulled in to the other's arms for a sweet kiss.

"But this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"…Damn." [3]

__

Day 6

"Welcome home Leon."

Leon blinked at the pink-clad ancient, "Hey…back already?"

Aerith nodded, "Cloud said it was ok to come home now, since he said his plans didn't go so well."

"Oh I see. Where is he anyway?"

"In his room. He seem pretty depressed now. I don't think he slept last night. Poor Cloud."

"Hi Leon!" chirped Yuffie, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I wish it was forever." he joked.

"Leon! You're so mean!"

"Whatever." he chuckled then went to his room to find the blond.

"Cloud?" he peered inside and found his lover hiding under the large blanket in bed, "Cloud…" he stepped inside and went over to the bed. He crossed his arms, "Giving up already?"

There was a long moment of silence, "…yes." came the muffled response under the blanket.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to take anymore pain you'll be dishing out." he sat down on the edge of the bed beside the huddled blanket ball.

"Leon…I'm sorry. I tried so hard to make this the best two weeks you had. But I can't even please you for one night." Cloud lowered the blanket below his eyes to look at his lover. Leon thought his heart was going to break. The blond just looked too adorable like that. "So I'm sorry Leon…for everything. For forgetting our anniversary, kneeing you in the crotch, ruining your night because of my cockroach phobia, making you eat cherries, giving you the worst leg cramp ever, almost burning your balls off…for being such a bad boyfriend."

Leon looked over at his lover who had some tears in his eyes, "You're such a drama queen." he smirked and wiped the tears away, "and you're not a bad boyfriend. A bad boyfriend wouldn't even do this at all. He wouldn't be going out of his way just to make his love happy. A_ clumsy boyfriend_, that's what you mean." Cloud let out a chuckle, "but I love my clumsy boyfriend, for trying so hard just for my forgiveness. It shows he must really love me too."

Cloud eyes soften and he smiled underneath the covers. "He does."

Leon smiled back. "Then that's all that matters."

He pulled the cover down to reveal the rest of his lover's face, before he leaned down to press his lips to the blonde's amazingly soft ones. Leon slid his hand into the blonde spikes holding his head and tilting it a little to the side for a better angle as the both parted their lips and deepened the kiss. He climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss. Cloud felt the shift in weight and his body was pressed down in to the mattress. He moaned into the other's mouth, disappointed that there was a thick blanket separating their bodies.

Leon suddenly remembered something and drew back from his lover. The blond made a little whimper at the lost contact and stared up at the brunette with a sleepy gaze, feeling a little light-headed from the kiss and a little sleepy from lack of sleep last night.

He kissed the blonde's forehead, "I have something for you." he said softly to his lover.

Cloud blinked at him lazily, "What is it?"

Although, it wasn't their anniversary just yet, Leon wanted to give it to Cloud before he left to Hollow Bastion. So the idiot wouldn't dare forget about the anniversary when he got back. Considering he was leaving tomorrow, he decided this should be the best time he should give it to his lover.

Leon sat up, pulling the blond to sit up also, then reached into his pocket and fished out what he was looking for. He took Cloud's hand and placed the small, black, velvet box in his palm, cupping his own hand over it. Cloud felt the velvety material on his palm and looked up at his lover before Leon took his hand away and revealed the small jewlery box. His eyes grew wide having a pretty good idea to what could be inside. He felt his heart speed up as he reached for it with his free hand and slowly opened the velvet box.

His eyes flew wide open at the shining object in the box. A gleaming platinum ring winking at him as he stared in awe. His heart was beating wildly and his hands were starting to shake. He looked up at Leon with his mouth gaped open not sure what to say, "Le-Leon…"

Leon smirked, "Don't be getting any crazy ideas. I'm not crazy enough to marry you." he said jokingly.

Cloud's nerves calmed down a bit but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He smiled lightly at his lover, "Thank you Leon." his one hand reached to Leon's and squeezed gently.

They both stared at each for a sweet moment, before Leon suggested to try it on. Cloud drew his hand back and took the platinum band out from the velvet cushions. It winked again being drawn out in a new light and something caught his attention. He noticed there was something engraved in the ring.

He brought it closer to his face and read the little words out to himself, "'The light to my darkness which burns my soul - 1/18'." [4]

Cloud didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes welled up with tears and his heart pounding again as little butterflies flapped around in the pit of his stomach.

"Le…Leon…" he choked out. The brunette smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against the other's and took the ring from him. Cloud was just speechless as Leon slid the ring on to his finger, "How did you…when did you…why did you…what did you…I…Leon…"

"Shh…" he shushed the all too cute stuttering blonde. "To answer all questions, it's simply because I love you."

And it did answer all of his questions. He threw himself into Leon's arms kissing him breathless. Their arms locked around each other tightly, loving the feel and taste that was their lover's before the need of air came too soon. Cloud let his head fall on to the brunette's shoulder hugging him closely.

"Leon…you're such a weird guy. You have to be crazy enough to marry me! I mean how much did this cost??"

The brunette smirked and rested his head against the blonde's. "Just all of my love."

Cloud looked up at his lover and smiled, "I love you." They lips meet again for another loving kiss. When the kiss had ended, the blond sighed contently gazing at the ring on his finger behind Leon's back, "So…is there any more love left for me?" his tone of voice obviously hinting something.

The brunette smirked and leaned both him and the blond to lay back on to the bed brushing his lips all along Cloud's face as he murmured, "Plenty…"

Cloud's hands caressed and squeezed at Leon's muscled arms while his lover nibbled gently at his ear. He loved that feeling. He suddenly realized that Leon was doing all the work. He was suppose to be doing that for him this week though! Leon should be in his position!

"Leon…wait…" He squirmed, "…let me do this."

The brunette was aware of what the blond wanted and had no interest in getting injured during Cloud's 'romantic sexcapades'. He just continued his shower of kisses, "Forget it Cloud. Let it go. Just let me…let me…"

Cloud couldn't help but listen to his lover as his skin was caressed with the most tender kisses burning his flesh. Leon sat back up straddling the blond. He tossed his jacket aside and grabbed the ends of his shirt as his body stretched and pulled it up and over his head, then tossed it aside as well. Cloud watched through half-hooded eyes. Thankfully he already been half-undressed since he'd been in bed all day. All he had to do was slip out of his boxers. His hands reached out caressing the brunette's stomach. The fated platinum band rolling along the rippling abs.

Leon took that hand and brought it to his mouth to brush his lips over the wonderful hand, and tiny wrists. Then continued to undress himself. He unbuckled his many belts, unzipping his leather pants and slid them off. Cloud felt the brunette's erection pressing sexily into his thigh. Leon covered the blonde's body with his, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Cloud moaned softly when the kiss left his lips but trailed down his jaw line to nibble and suck at his neck. He leaned his head back exposing his long neck to his lover's searching lips.

"Mmm…" Leon shifted his body down Cloud's to lick at his pert little nipple covering his mouth over it and gently grazing his teeth over it. Cloud moaned again arching off the bed in to the hungry mouth, "Leon…" his hands clutched to the brunette's strong shoulders and Leon moved his head to give the other nub the same attention. He soon continued his kisses down his stomach licking and sucking at his lover's flesh. Knowing all the rights spots to kiss and tease.

"Mm…" Cloud let his eyes drift close loving the feel of his lover's lips all over his body. The warm lips and hot, velvet tongue caressing over all his sensual spots was so damn good. _He_ felt so good…so freakin' good…so good…so…good…

Leon nibbled at the blonde's hip and caressed his arousal with his free hand, when he realized he wasn't getting the usual stimulating reactions from his lover anymore, nor was there any indication that the blond was aroused by this…except for the stiff erection sticking straight up.

"Cloud?"

No response.

He looked up and found the idiot blond with his head drooped lazily to the side with his eyes closed.

"Cloud…" he growled, "Oh my god, you gotta be kidding me…" He fell asleep on him! Leon tapped his hip, "Cloud…" and since there was no response he nudged him instead, "Cloud! You can't do this to me!" He growled and sat up, smacking a good one on blonde's thigh, "CLOUD!"

…SNORE

His eyebrows started to twitch and resisted the urge to throttle the idiot as he got off the snoring blond, and cursed loudly, "ARGH!! JUST KILL ME!!"

----------

[1] This actually happened to a friend of mine…lol only there wasn't another guy in the tub with him. (Darn!)

[2] I'm allergic to apples .

[3] I'll leave it up to your imagination of to what happened on Day 4 and 5.

[4] I really had no idea for what quote to put there. I just thought of something since Kingdom Hearts is all about the whole darkness and light crap. And in the game Cloud said he was searching for his 'light' or something. So yeah! I thought this should be ok. And of course I put '1/18' on there for their anniversary date so Cloud wouldn't forget next time!!

Damn! No super sexy lemon in this one! I really couldn't help but make Cloud screw up miserably. Too funny…NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!! …or maybe the one after that…er, in the mean time, why don't you entertain yourself by reviewing! Please?

****


	8. Return to Me

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OOC, and poorly written. Sorry.

****

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix.

****

A/N: You know, I just realized that Cloud is very OOC in this fic. I mean in KH he's very dark and somber, but here he's cute and dorky. Hmm…big difference. And the relationship between Leon and Cloud in this fic sort of reminds me of Yuki and Shuichi in _Gravitation. _OH WELL! Anyway, here's chapter 8 of the fic. Sorry, no juicy lemon in this one…I really planned for there to be one in _this_ chapter but something else came up. It's a really boring chapter. Here, Leon leaves to Hollow Bastion where he meets someone he could had swore he known from a long time ago. Sorry if you find a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm way too lazy to reread and edit it myself. Please just ignore them.

----------

****

Chapter Eight: Return to Me

"Stupid asshole…falling asleep on me like that. Shit, see if I would ever want to have sex with him ever again…" The angry brunette muttered to himself as he stuffed his travel bag into the gummi ship. "Why is it so fucking cold?!" Leon growled as he kicked the snow with his heavy boot. Ever since he woke up this morning he had just been on cranky bitch, taking all his anger out on anything and everything.

Last night was just a nightmare. Leon couldn't believe that the idiot blond just fell asleep on him! Leaving Leon with very depressed blue balls that he decided not to relieve, since he was more angry than horny. Leon had made another attempt to get Cloud to wake the hell up but the spiky-headed jerk was dead asleep. He had nearly pushed Cloud off the bed, but didn't get anything more than a grunt from the sleeping blond. After deciding that it was no use in trying to get the deep-sleeper to wake, he went and packed for his trip early the next morning, then went to sleep.

And so the next morning, Cloud was _still _very much asleep. Leon didn't even bother to wake him. It was his punishment for last night. So the blond will have to suffer for not saying goodbye to the brunette, and endure the torture of not seeing his lover for _this _whole week - when Cloud thought it was next week that Leon was leaving. Ha! That's what he get for putting Leon through that hell!

The angry brunette stomped back into their little house. The two female roommates looked up at Leon when they heard him come in. He crossed his arms over his chest, his lip curled as he cocked and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes and eyed the two roommates.

"Sorry Leon…he's still asleep." The green-eyed ancient said apologetically. Leon scoffed in response.

"How about I go wake him!" Yuffie chirped as she jumped up and pounded her fists together.

"No." Leon more demanded than replied, "Let the asshole sleep. When he wakes up tell him that I left and I do not forgive him." His eyes wandered to their bedroom door, half-expecting the blond to jump out, before he scoffed and jerked his head away.

"How long are you going to be gone, Leon?"

The brunette looked over at Aerith and shrugged. "I don't know…I'm in no hurry to come back," he said rather coldly. He turned back to the door, "Well, I'll see you all later."

"Bye Leon! Have a nice trip!" Aerith tried her best to sound at most cheery.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll take care of Cloud while you're gone!" Yuffie smirked evilly, pounding her fists together again.

Leon just grunted as he exited out the door and into the dreaded cold.

-----

Cloud yawned widely as he rolled on to his side. His baby blue eyes fluttered open, blinking at the morning sunlight. He stretched against the bed then rubbed his eyes with his hand. He sat up and raised his arms over his head and stretched some more before he sighed contently. That was probably the best sleep he had in a very long time. With a big smile on his face, he hopped out of bed, and whistled to himself as he strolled in to the bathroom to do his morning things.

When that was done, he put on some clothes and pranced out of his room in to the main room, "Good morn--ACK!" Cloud's super-perky greeting was interrupted by a fist diving in to his face. The blond stumbled back and cradled his offended cheek, "Ow! What'd you do that for??"

"Jerk!" Yuffie huffed, her hands fisted on her hips as she glared at Cloud.

"What did I do?" The blond pouted.

"Hmph! Jerk!" The furious ninja spun on her heel and stomped over to her other friend.

Aerith smiled nervously at Cloud, "Well, you see Cloud…um…Leon told us a little bit of what happened…and well, he wanted us to tell you that he left for his trip today."

Cloud blinked at them and rubbed his cheek, "Already?"

"…"

"…"

"What do you mean 'already'?!" exclaimed the ninja, "Do you know how pissed you made Leon?? No, he was more pissed than 'pissed'! He was a single, overweight mom of 10 kids on menopause!"

"Sit down Yuffie…" Aerith pulled the outraged ninja to sit down as she smiled at Cloud. "She's over exaggerating…but yes, Leon was pretty angry this morning and to top it all off, you were…um…still asleep when Leon left to Hollow Bastion."

The blond blinked again and scratched his head innocently, "I know."

Yuffie jumped up again throwing her hands up in the air, "What do you mean '_you know_'?!"

Actually, Cloud did _really _know. He knew when he woke up this morning that Leon had left on his trip already, and he was sure as hell that the brunette is _still _very, very mad at him. Lucky for him, he found this out last night.

Last night, after having fallen asleep on Leon, Cloud woke up some time later and had found the brunette packing up his things and muttered something about waking up early to go to Hollow Bastion. Cloud would had said something then, but he was too sleepy (not to mention the brunette looked pretty damn pissed), so he went back to sleep. Later on, he woke up again when Leon had fell asleep next to him. Cloud had felt really, really bad for…well, everything. He made himself get up and out of bed to do something to make it up for his Leon.

Well, he really didn't know what to do and he couldn't just wake up the sleeping brunette so they could pick up where they left off - Leon needed his sleep for the trip. So he decided to write Leon a letter. It wasn't one those stupid corny notes Cloud would usually write to Leon. It was a sweet, romantic letter that had him pouring his heart and soul and apologizing like a little bitch. He tucked the letter in to a nice envelope and hid it in one of the bags Leon was going to take on the trip. Surely, the letter would had softened up the angry brunette. And if that didn't work, Cloud threw in some…'interesting' pictures that he was _sure _Leon will _have _to forgive him.

Cloud smirked a little devilishly, "He'll be back soon. Trust me."

-----

Leon grumbled to himself as he entered his rented room at Hollow Bastion. The trip was very long, and very tiring. He even dozed off during the trip and his ship encountered an asteroid. He had to make a stop at Halloween Town to fix the damage. While he was there, he had a run-in with some freaky heartless. Of course, he had no problem taking care of them, it felt good to pick up his gun-blade and hack away at those bastards. In fact, after he was done with those, he went rapid on the town looking for more heartless to butcher. For some reason each heartless that sprang up on Leon, had Cloud's head.

When he finally got to Hallow Bastion (which was the next day), he was tired and ready to fall asleep, but he had to get the gummi parts delivered to the warehouse. Unfortunately, it took him forever to find it and it turned out he had to come back tomorrow because the warehouse was closed. Then, Leon was just about to go check in to his rented room, when he ran in with a certain keyblade master along with his fellow travelers. Sora and his companions were here to do some training. Leon just wanted to go to bed already but Sora just had to keep on yapping and yapping about something Leon couldn't remember. It wasn't until the duck said they had to get going and Leon was free.

That was, until he got to the hotel and the lady at the reception desk was just not cooperating with him. He told the receptionist that he should had a room checked out under the name 'Leon Leonhart', but the receptionist said there wasn't a 'Leon Leonhart' registered here, but there was a 'Leo Queen-of-Hearts'. Leon almost lost it there. This had to be some stupid joke of Cid's, since it was he who made the reservations for Leon. The receptionist wouldn't let Leon have the room unless he had some kind of proof, but he didn't have anything that would prove he registered for that room, and he didn't have enough money to get another room. After thirty minutes of convincing, persuading, and twenty bucks, the lady finally gave Leon his room.

So now here he is in his room. Finally, he could get the much needed sleep he had been waiting for. He tossed his travel bag on a nearby armchair and fell face first on to the bed. He groaned in to the pillow, having remembered he should do his night stuff before he went to sleep. But he just couldn't get up, instead he just rolled on to his back and muttered a 'fuck it' as he kicked off his boots and shrugged off his jacket. The brunette let his eyes fall shut, but as much as Leon wanted to sleep, he couldn't.

Fifteen minutes later he was still awake and he so badly wanted to, but he would not sleep. "What the hell…" he muttered. He sighed and rolled on to his side, hoping that would somehow help.

It didn't.

Maybe it was because he hadn't done any of his night things. So he got up and did that. Another fifteen minutes later he returned to the bed, yawned and was sure sleep would come soon.

It didn't.

So now he was laying here just pondering to himself. He wondered if they'll be more heartless for him to slaughter. He wondered if he'll have to stay here for long. He wondered what the hell was Sora talking about earlier and hoped it wasn't anything important. He wondered what that idiot blond was doing at home and what he had been doing for the past two days that Leon had been gone. He wondered if Yuffie actually did 'take care' of that bastard. He wondered if Cloud been taking of himself and not been going to bars for drinks again. He wondered if Cloud could be going out on dates, and cheating on him at this very moment or was he sleeping right now. Yeah, probably. He's most likely sprawled out on their bed right now, sleeping soundly as his eyes would move slowly behind their closed lids, his breathing slow and heavy, little snores escape from his lips every now and then, his body warm and comforting.

Leon sighed, "Stupid bastard…" he muttered after figuring out why he couldn't sleep - he needed that idiot blond next to him. He needed that warm body next to him, knowing that the both of them were safe as the held each other through the night. As much as he was still angry at Cloud, he wondered if Cloud missed him as much as he did. And if he did, good! Let that idiot suffer! But what if Cloud didn't? He didn't even bother to wake up when Leon left. Well, it's not like Cloud knew he was leaving, but he still could had woken up! Does he _not _care anymore??

The brunette growled and fisted the sheets beneath him before he released them and grabbed one of the pillows by his head, put it at his side, and snuggled up next to it, wishing it was that warm body he had gotten so use to.

---

Leon walked up to the large metal doors of the warehouse. One arm carried a clipboard with some papers, and the other pulled a cart of boxes. He knocked at the large metal doors and waited for a moment before the door opened and a young man peered out.

"Hiya! Can I help you?" The man was cheerful and seemed really nice.

Leon, of course, was in a crappy mood, "I got deliveries for a…" he looked at his clipboard, "…Zack Ando[1]."

"Yep, that's me!" The man stepped out. He was good-looking. He was dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit and had long, black, spiky hair. Although there was some black smudges on his face, he had a very dashing smile. "What do you have for me?"

Leon blinked at him. He could had swore he met this guy somewhere before. "Uh…" he forgot what he was here for.

"Oh! Are those the gummi-parts I ordered from Cid?" The man called Zack asked excitedly.

The brunette shook himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, "Oh…yeah."

Zack wiped his tar-covered hands on an already dirty rag hanging on his utility belt. "Perfect timing! I was just in the middle of installing a new engine to my ship and you have what I need to finish the job."

"Well, if you just sign here, then you'll have it." Leon handed him the clipboard.

Leon watched as the spiky raven-haired man graciously took the clipboard and signed his name in the indicated spot. He was sure he had met or seen this guy somewhere before.

Zack felt the brunette's gaze at him and looked up at him as he signed, "You're a delivery guy?"

Leon just shrugged, "Not really. Just on some days."

The warehouse worker chuckled as he handed the clipboard back to Leon, "You sure don't dress or look like one."

"Thanks…I guess." Leon pulled the cart by his side, "Where do you want them?"

Zack smiled and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "Inside, if you don't mind." he stepped back into the warehouse and Leon followed after him, pulling the cart along with him.

The place didn't even look like a warehouse. It looked like a really huge garage with a lot mechanical stuff working. It looked like the place where Leon would work at, at home.

"Just set them over there." Zack gestured toward a spot on the floor.

Leon placed the boxes on the floor, "There's another load in my ship. I'll go get them."

"I'll help you." Zack followed the brunette to his ship where more boxes waited, and they both unloaded the boxes and brought them in to the warehouse, "So if you're not a delivery guy, what do you do?"

"I work for Cid. So I pretty much do the same thing as you." replied Leon.

"Hey, that's cool!"

Once again, Leon felt that feeling like he really knew this guy, and it was starting to tick him off if he didn't find out if he did or not. After they unloaded the last of the boxes, Leon turned to Zack with a questionable look, "I can't help but wonder, but have we met before?"

Zack scratched the back of his head, "Uh…I can't say that I remember you. You're not from around here, are you? What's your name?"

Leon shook his head to the first question, "Leon Leonhart."

Zack put his hand to his chin as he pondered for a second, "Leon Leonhart? Hmm…it doesn't ring a bell."

Leon should had probably said 'Squall Leonhart', but it didn't occur to him. "Probably not. Well, I should get going." He turned to leave when the warehouse worker called to him.

"Hey, wait!" Leon turned back to him. Zack suddenly became shy and idled with his dirty washrag. "If you're not going to be busy with anymore deliveries later…would you…uh…want to stick around, maybe? I mean, since you should know a lot about gummi parts and…"

"Sure."

The raven-haired man blinked at him before his face lit up, "Really? You're not busy?"

Leon shook his head, "I only had those boxes to deliver to you, and I'm in no hurry to go back."

"Oh…" He turned to the boxes behind him and took a pocket knife from his utility belt, then began to open up the boxes with them, "You're from Traverse Town, right?"

Leon walked over to him and helped him open each box, "Yeah."

"I never been there before. What's it like?"

"Small, boring, not very many people, Cid."

Zack chuckled, "Sounds fun."

The brunette smirked, "Not really."

The warehouse worker took the gummi parts out from their boxes, "Maybe I should go there one day."

Leon shrugged, "If you want."

"You wouldn't mind giving me a little tour of the place, would you?"

Leon unwrapped the gummi parts from the bubble wrap, "Why not?"

Zack chuckled again, "You're a man of little words, huh?"

"I guess you can say that. You work here alone?"

"Well, no…there's the moogles, and…yeah, that's basically it."

"Sounds fun."

Zack chuckled then looked at Leon and smiled. It was at that moment Leon realized why he thought he knew this guy before - this guy looked and acted like Cloud. It was no wonder he felt this familiar attraction toward Zack. They both had that same look in their eyes, not to mention they both had stunning baby blue eyes. The both of them are so cheerful and cute. And that smile, was almost identical to the blonde's. If Zack cut his hair short and dyed it blonde, the two of them would be twins.

"What?" But Zack's voice was deeper, stronger, and it almost made Leon tremble.

Leon hadn't realized he was staring at the raven-haired man, "Huh?…nothing…sorry, you just reminded me of someone."

Zack's face suddenly dropped, "Does this 'someone' happen to be a lover or something?"

The brunette blinked, "Uh…yeah…how'd you know?"

Zack smirked, "The way you were looking at me."

Leon blushed and looked away, "Sorry…" he muttered.

The raven-haired man laughed, "Hey, it's ok! I didn't mind, I like the attention."

Cloud always like attention too.

"Well, I guess it be stupid of me to ask you out." Zack laughed nervously.

Leon didn't respond. If Leon was single he probably would had said 'yes' to Zack if he asked him out. Zack was this manlier version of Cloud, and it interested Leon. But of course, he would never do that to Cloud.

"I miss him." The brunette muttered to himself, although the other heard.

"Well, if you miss him, why don't you go home to him, then?"

Leon snorted," Maybe later."

"How come?"

"…I'm mad at him."

"Why?" This guy was turning out to be more and more like Cloud. Talkative and annoying. But he didn't mind.

Leon glanced up at him and shook his head, "You know, you two are very much alike."

Zack grinned, "Is that so…well, since you're mad at him, why don't I replace him for today?" he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned devilishly.

Leon almost thought about it for a second. He could probably have his way with this Cloud-look-alike right here and right now on this cement floor, and no one would know, but he could never do that to Cloud.

"Tempting…but no thanks."

The raven-haired man threw his head back and laughed, "Aw…that's too bad." Leon just smirked at him. "Really though, why are you mad at him?"

Leon sighed, "It's nothing big."

"Shouldn't you forgive him then, I mean, if it's nothing big?"

"I guess I should, but…I don't know…I'm just 'punishing' him right now."

"Why are you doing that?"

"He just needs to be punish."

"Do you love him?"

Leon didn't see that question coming, "Um…yeah."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you shouldn't be doing this. If you love him, you should forget everything and go home to him. You know, every second you're wasting over here, you could be spending it with him. Don't take him for granted. You love him and you're lucky to have someone love you back. 'Cause let me tell you, it's hard to find someone who would, and it sucks. Trust me, I know. It gets lonely here in Hallow Bastion…"

The brunette blinked at him. He wasn't expecting that either. He sat there silent for awhile, letting Zack's words sink in. He was right. He shouldn't be doing this to Cloud. He and Cloud could be making up their lost times right now. And while Zack was talking, Leon swore he saw Cloud. As much as he didn't want to admit it again, he really did miss Cloud like hell.

"You're right."

Zack smiled, "Of course I am." He plucked the gummi part from Leon's hands, "So why don't you run along home right now, and go get your man!"

The brunette snatched the gummi part back and smirked, "Why don't I just stick around a little while longer before I go." He knew what it was like to be lonely, and it really did suck.

The spiky raven-haired man sighed, "Well, If that's what you want." Although, Zack was perfectly fine with that.

"He can wait a tiny bit longer. Besides, I just remembered why I was mad at him in the first place."

"And what's that?"

"He forgot our 2nd year anniversary."

"Ooh…ouch."

-----

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Cloud yelled out as he tried pushing his two roommates out of their shared house.

"Hey! What are you doing??" Yuffie tried pushing back.

"Uh…Cloud, would you mind telling us why you're in such a haste to get us out?" Aerith asked politely, although she was roughly being shoved out the door.

Cloud stopped pushing and groaned, "Leon can be home any minute!"

"And?!" Yuffie screeched.

"_And_…when he gets home, _trust me_ you guys don't want to be home!" Cloud tried pushing them out the door again.

Yuffie shoved him away, "What's that suppose to mean??" Cloud didn't say anything as he smirked devilishly at them. "Oh god…well, don't be expecting him home anytime soon."

"What do you mean? Of course he will be! It's only been 4 days…"

The blond frowned a bit, wondering what could be taking his love so long. Had he not found the letter yet? Maybe he should had woken up to say goodbye to Leon that day. Cloud was starting to get lonely…desperate…and sort of worried. What if Leon found someone else while he was in Hollow Bastion? Right now, Leon could be fucking some slutty piece of ass, while Cloud was at home, all alone and horny. Actually the thought of Leon desperate and horny enough to cheat on him sort of turned him on a little bit…ah! What is he thinking?! He would die if that was true.

"I bet Leon isn't even going to come back."

"Yuffie!" Aerith scolded.

"What? I wouldn't if my boyfriend did that to me!"

Cloud frowned even more before he burst out crying, "I miss my Leon!"

Yuffie felt pity for the crying man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Aw…c'mon Cloud, I was just kidding. Of course he'll be coming back. Leon would never do that to you, right? He's a better man than you."

Cloud sniffed back a sob, "You're right. I don't have anything to worry about."

"So I'm sure Leon will be home soon."

He looked up at the two and smirked, "Yeah, so get out!"

-----

"Hey Leon, could you hand me that screwdriver?" The spiky raven haired warehouse worker asked from inside a gummi ship.

He tried not to drool as he watched as the brunette bent over to pick up the screwdriver, his eyes raking over the leather pants that squeezed Leon's ass so very nicely. He was getting tempted, very tempted. Leon walked over to the other and handed him the screwdriver.

Zack took it with a smile, "Thanks. You know, you're still here."

The brunette nodded, "I know. I figured while I'm here, I'll take a little vacation."

"And make your boyfriend wait some more?"

"He won't die." Leon went back to checking out some blueprints on the table. He bent over to take a closer look. This time Zack almost drooled and he decided to give in to temptation.

He climbed out of the gummi ship and walked toward his target. His eyes trained on the tight leather-clad ass and he licked his lips. Leon heard him coming and stood up right again, turning on his heel to meet the other. He jolted back when he saw Zack was barely an inch away.

"Uh…what?"

Zack smiled mischievously (now where has Leon seen that before?) "You're sure you don't want to take up on my offer?" he took a step closer to Leon.

Leon raised and eyebrow giving him that 'what-the-hell?' look, "What offer?" he took a step back. He backed in to the table, trapping him between the table and the devious looking Zack.

Zack took another step closer, leaning in so much that they were practically breathing the same air, "You know…the one about me 'replacing' your boyfriend…" his hand crept up Leon's thigh.

Leon almost shivered to the touch. In response his hands came up and fisted Zack's sleeves in attempt to push him off, but he didn't. His eyes fell shut and his breath was coming in short gasps as Zack continued his ministration on his sensual spots that his body longed for. Although his mind was screaming, 'No! No! No!' part of him couldn't resist.

"No one…can…replace him…"

He could feel Zack's breath pouring down his neck as he spoke hotly against his neck, "Of course not…what was I thinking? Well, you did say I looked and acted like him. How about we just…'pretend'?"

Leon only wished that this was Cloud. Well, he _could _pretend…no! No! He couldn't. It's not Cloud…and he would never, never, never, NEVER, do this to Cloud.

He suddenly pushed the long, spiky haired man away, sending him falling on his ass.

"Ow!" Zack winced and rubbed his bottom, "Did you have to push so hard??"

Leon ran to help him up, "Sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Zack got to his feet and although his ass was hurting like a bitch, he smiled at Leon painfully, "S'okay…but all you had to do was tell me 'stop'. But I'm sorry too."

Leon shook his head, "It's ok." He wasn't mad. He knew Zack was a lonely guy. Who could blame him? It was a shame a damn good-looking guy like Zack could be so lonely. If Leon was single, he would had helped Zack with his 'lonely problem, but he wasn't. He had Cloud, and there wasn't anything else he could want. "Look Zack, I'm sure you're a really great guy, but I already have someone I really care about and well, I love him more than life itself." He smirked, "I would kill myself before I did anything to hurt him." They were silent for a short while before Leon spoke up again, "I should be getting home."

The raven-haired man nodded, understanding Leon, "Lucky guy." he smiled and held out his hand before Leon took it and shook it, "Well Leon, it was nice meeting you. You send him my regards."

Leon chuckled lightly, "Yeah right. If I tell Cloud I met and was spending time with some guy, he would go crazy."

"Wait, 'Cloud'? That's his name?" Zack asked curiously.

Leon blinked at him, "Yeah…"

"'Cloud'…that sounds familiar. 'Cloud' what?"

"Strife."

Zack stood there pondering for a moment, "Hmm…that sounds really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it… oh well. Anyway, you should get going."

Leon would had told him more about Cloud but didn't want to reawaken any old flames or something like that, so he left it at that.

"Yeah…well, nice meeting you too. If you're ever in Traverse Town, give me a visit." He turned to leave, "Take care, Zack." he shot him a smiled as he opened the door to exit.

"You too, Leon. Oh and Leon?" Leon looked over his shoulder at him. The other smiled widely, "You're a really great guy too."

-----

"Hey Cloud! We got food!" Yuffie pounded on the locked door, but only silence responded to her, "Hey loser, are you sleeping? Well, wake up or me and Aerith are gonna eat it all!" She pounded on the door a couple more times, "Cloud!!"

"Go away!" A throaty voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Yuffie stood back, astounded at the blonde's rudeness, "Hey don't yell at me! I didn't do anything! I was being nice and was offering you food!"

"I don't want it! Go away!!"

"What the hell are you doing in there?!"

"None of your business! GO AWAY!!"

"Ugh! Fine! See if I ever be nice to you again…JERK!!" She kicked the door and stomped off.

-----

Leon placed his (stolen) things in to his bag. The service here sucked, so he decided to take home some hotel goods for souvenirs. He stuffed the pocket with chocolate mints and miniature shampoo bottles, then zipped it up. With an evil smirk on his face, he picked up the heavy bag and hoisted it on to his left shoulder. Too bad he forgot to zip up some other pockets, and everything came pouring out.

"Aw shit!" Leon groaned, looking at the mess on the floor. He sighed and squatted down to 're-stuff' his things in to his bag, "Stupid Hotel…just for that, I'm going to take the bath towels." he muttered, tossing the batteries he stole from the TV's remote control in to his bag. As he continued doing that, he came across a white envelope faced down next to a tampon (hey, it was free!). Not remembering seeing the envelope before, he picked it up, "What's this?" he asked himself before he flipped it to the front and saw it had his name written on the front. A letter for Leon? From who? Curious, Leon ripped the envelope open and took the piece of paper out. He flipped the folded paper open and saw that it _was_ a letter to him. And from the handwriting, he hand an idea of who it was from…Cloud.

But when the hell did Cloud write to him? And how'd it get in his bag? He decided to read and find out.

__

Dear Leon,

I know you're wondering when, why and how I wrote this letter to you. Don't worry this isn't one of those stupid notes I give to you with only 10 words on it and call it a letter…

Leon smiled to himself. He remembered one time, Cloud came to his workplace to give him a note. Turns out it was just a candy wrapper that said, "Your ass is like fire. I want to touch it."

__

…it's a real letter. A letter I owed you, Leon. I woke up while you were packing for your trip and overheard you saying something about leaving. So I figure you were leaving on your trip to Hollow Bastion today. I would had said something then, but I didn't want to risk getting my head chopped off. After you went to sleep, I got up and now here I am, sitting here thinking about you. I want to apologize for…EVERYTHING. Especially for falling asleep on you a few hours ago. I'm very sorry about that. I was already tired and well, when you came home doing all those oh-so-good things to me…I melted. I felt like I could stay like that forever and it made me slip in to such a blissful sleep. Because of you Leon, you make me feel so damn good. The way you look at me, the way you touch me, everything you do…just makes me feel like I could die happy and go to heaven. But who needs that when I have you; you **are **my heaven. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you mad and piss you off. You know that I love you and want nothing more than to be with you and be the one to make you happy. But I'm just the clumsiest, idiotic boyfriend. Sometimes I think you're too good for me, and I'm just not good enough for you. But now as I watch you sleep, I feel complete. You complete me Leon Leonhart. I forget about you being too good for me or me not being good enough for you. I don't care. You are mine and I am yours. That's all that matters. I need you and I will never, never let you go. Please come back home soon. Return to me, Leon.

Love,

Your Darling Cloud.

Leon felt his heart swell as he read the letter to himself. Damn that idiot! He was going to make him cry! How could he possible stay mad after reading that? He too felt the very same way for his Cloud. Where the hell would he be without him? The two of the needed each other like peanut butter and jelly…well, maybe not peanut butter and jelly, but that's not the point! They need each other damn it! And like Leon said before, there wasn't anything else Leon could want.

He noticed the letter had some more witting at the end and continued to read the rest.

__

P.S. I left some other thing in the envelope so you have…**us **to think about.

Leon eyed the enveloped in his other hand and peeked in to the ripped opening. Sure enough there was something left. Placing the letter down, he used the same hand to reach in and take out the remaining things in the envelope. It was a small stack of photos. The very first picture on top of the stack was a familiar picture of him and Cloud. Cloud with a big goofy grin as he gave Leon bunny ears. Leon didn't look to happy taking the picture. The brunette smiled at the picture before he flipped to the next one. The next picture was of them again, only Leon looked a little bit more pleasant and Cloud just looked happy next to him. The next one was of a cute picture of Cloud giving Leon a kiss on the cheek. Even Leon looked shy in the picture. Then the next one was of the two again. Cloud hugging Leon closely, as if he could squeeze the life out of him, but they both looked so happy, even Leon who was smiling in the picture.

Leon realized that some of these pictures weren't taken too long ago. How has he changed from his usual sullen, somber self to a happy, smiling freak in love. All thanks to Cloud. He smiled at the picture one last time before he flipped to the next one. But the next picture was totally not what he had expected and totally nothing like the ones he just saw. Eyes wide, Leon stared at the picture of a shy Cloud…naked.

Cloud was standing with his arms hugging his lower stomach. Most of him was _barely _hidden but very visible in the picture. A faint blush across his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip shyly. Leon didn't remember seeing this picture before, but it was a damn sexy picture and had him practically drooling. He eagerly flipped to the next one to see if there were more surprises. There was.

The next one was of his naked Cloud laying on the bed on his stomach, giving the camera a shy but naughty smile. The curve of Cloud's ass was so very nice. Leon just wanted to pet it in the picture. Flipping to the next one, Leon was delighted to that it didn't end there. Another naked picture of Cloud sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. One leg stretched out while the other was bent and pointed up. A finger in his sexy mouth while his other hand was placed dangerously close to his…erection. A damn sexy look on his face that proved someone wasn't so shy anymore.

Leon thought he could had a nosebleed. This was, like, torture for him. Seeing such incredible sexiness but not being able to touch. He then wondered how did Cloud take these pictures. He hoped there wasn't some 'cameraman' taking these or else he would had to go hunt him down. Luckily, that was easily forgotten when Leon saw there was more.

The next few picture was where things got explicit. Lets just say it involved, more nudity…in other places, touching…in other places, use of 'toys', and a damn kinky Cloud that had Leon falling on his ass (after forgetting he was still squatting on the floor), and a massive nosebleed. Oh, and not to mention the growing ache in his pants.

After forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the graphic pictures, Leon quickly repacked his things and raced out of the hotel, desperate to get home to his Cloud soon. He was definitely going to forgive his kinky blond. He threw his bag in to the gummi ship, and was about to jump in when…

"Hey Leon, where you going?" The brunette spun around to find the young key blade master standing right behind him, giving him his best grin.

Leon resisted the urge to push the kid away to jump on the ship and leave, but instead answered his little friend, "Back to Traverse."

Sora held his hands behind his back, attempting to start a conversation with Leon, "Already? Why?"

Leon shrugged, "Can't keep them waiting."

"You mean Cloud?" Sora grinned even wider.

Leon cocked an eyebrow, wondering how did the little kid know. Sora chuckled and waved a photo of Leon and Cloud together…the one with Cloud kissing Leon on the cheek. Leon blushed and snatched the picture back.

"Where'd you get that?"

"You dropped it on your way out."

Leon gasped and hoped he didn't drop any _other _pictures. He quickly dug through his back pocket for the envelope to check if all the pictures were there. Thankfully they were. And taking another glance at the more interesting pictures caused another itch in his pants. Swiftly, Leon hopped in to his ship before Sora could notice the bulge in his pants.

"Well, I got to go! Bye!" The older brunette said quickly.

Sora smiled and waved 'bye' before he ran off to wherever. Eagerly, Leon started up the engine, finally able to go home. Unfortunately, the engine _didn't _start.

"NO!!" Leon yelled out loudly, hitting anything to get the ship to start, but it would only start for one second then die. "Damn it! Stupid piece of crap!" He groaned, and fell back in to his seat, kicking something in the ship, "I wanna go home!"

----------

[1] You know Zack, right??? The dude with the long, black, spiky hair in FFVII…he was supposedly the 'real' Cloud…or soldier guy…or whatever. Yeah, him! Well, 'Ando' isn't his last name. I got that last name from Die of Dir en Grey. I don't know what Zack's last name is…he probably doesn't even have one.

I told you it was a boring chapter. I **PROMISE** there will be a lemon in the next one! And I promise you it **WILL** be a juicy one! Sooo juicy, that I'm going to be banned from ff.net. Well, there's one more chapter and an epilogue left. So be patient until I get that out. Review please.

****


	9. Truly, Madly, Deeply

****

Darling Cloud

By: Amatsu

Rated: NC-17 (shh…let's hope I don't get banned from FF.net for this.)

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, LEMON (woot!), fluffiness, OOCness, and poorly written. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Besides, there's nothing there that I want…except for Cloud…and Leon…Cloud and Leon together…covered in whip cream…getting it on.

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that I went back and edited most of the previous chapters. Boy, did I find A LOT of mistakes. If you want, you can go look over those again. They _should _be good to read now. Anyway, here it is guys, the lemon I promised you long ago! Whoo!! HARDCORE LEON X CLOUD SMUT!!! WHOOOO!!! LOL Ahem actually, it's not hardcore and it's not very smutty…it's very 'soft-core' and romantic, but I have to warn you, it **SUCKS**! LOL I tried. Beware that this chapter is rated NC-17...and beware of more fluffiness. Please excuse any mistakes you find…I am too lazy.

----------

Chapter Nine: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Leon sighed contently upon finally arriving back at Traverse Town. It took him another two days to get here. After his (crappy)gummi ship died on him, he had to get it fixed and stayed in Hollow Bastion for another day. Turned out he fried the battery and had to get a replacement. Luckily, he knew Zack would have one and went to him for help. It was so nice of Zack to let Leon have the 70munny battery for free…actually, he made Leon give him a piece of paper that said 'I.O.U. one dinner'.

When Leon was done with installing the new battery to his ship, he hopped in and was very glad that it did start. He immediately took off and went full speed toward home, making sure to avoid asteroids and everything else. Now after a whole week, he's finally home.

"Leon!" The brunette cringed hearing that familiar, gruff, old man's voice. He turned toward the call, and sure enough, there was the gruff old man. "What the hell took you so long? I didn't pay for no get-away-vacation."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Thanks Cid. It's nice to be back." he said sarcastically.

Cid grunted, "Did you get that shit delivered to that boy in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah…" He sighed and looked away when Cid suddenly smacked him a good one to the head. "Ow!"

"That took you seven fucking days to deliver them?"

Leon winced and rubbed the spot where Cid hit. "Well, it's your fault for giving me such a crappy ship to get there!" He waved his fist at the old man.

Cid countered back with his own waving fist. "There is nothing wrong with that ship! I've been using it for years!"

"No wonder it's crap!"

"Well, if you hate it so much why don't you buy your own god damn ship!"

"I would if my 'boss' paid me a more decent amount of munny!"

"Maybe if you worked harder, instead of worrying about your little boyfriend, then maybe I would! Besides, what's wrong with 2.50munny an hour? In my day I got paid .50gil[1] a day!"

"Yeah, in your day, people we're still writing on the walls and wearing loincloths!"

"What?? You ungrateful son of a…"

"Oh, and thanks for the room in that 'wondrous' hotel…it would had been nice if you actually reserved it under _my _name."

Cid threw his head back and cackled, "Well, you're welcome! I'll remember that next time!"

"I bet the people at McDonald's get paid way better than me…"

"If you think so, then maybe you should quit!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe I'll just fire you!"

"Maybe you should…old man!"

"Alright! That's it! You--"

"Leon!! You're home!"

The two men paused in their squabbling when they hear their companions calling for Leon. Yuffie excitedly ran over to Leon as Aerith calmly walked over to them, smiling her best smile. Yuffie giggled and latched herself on to Leon's arm, "Hey Leon! What took you so long?? Did you bring me anything back?"

"No." He shrugs her off, "I ran in to some problems during my trip." He glared at Cid, "Thanks to his piece of crap!"

"What?? You're the piece of crap! You good for nothing, ungrateful bastard!"

Leon rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention back to the girls.

"So Leon, how was your trip?" asked the green-eyed ancient.

He shrugged, "It was ok…I'm just glad to be home now."

Yuffie squealed and suddenly got the brunette in to a headlock, "Aw! Leon was homesick! He missed us!"

"Get off!" he struggled against the headlock.

Yuffie only held tighter on to him, "Not until you admit that you missed us!"

"Y-yeah! Whatever!"

The ninja released him with a giggle. "I knew it!"

Leon rubbed his neck as he looked around, noticing there was still one more person missing from his little 'welcome back party'.

"Where's that idiot?" he muttered more to himself than to the others.

"You mean Cloud?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah…"

"He's at home. He's been stuck in his room for most of the time that you've been gone."

"Oh really…" Leon remembered the pictures sitting in his back pocket. "I see. I'll be going home now." he picks up his things and walks pass them.

"Hey! Does this mean you forgive him?"

Leon shrugged as he continued to walk to the little house where his Cloud waits, "Sort of."

Cid grunted, "Bastard…I better see you ass at work tomorrow, Leon!" He called after him, "And go get a damn hair cut! Stupid bunch of fairies…"

"I guess that means he forgives him." Concluded Aerith.

"Let's go find out!" Yuffie jumped up and was about to go after the brunette when Aerith held her back.

"Leave them alone. They _truly_ need this time to themselves."

---

Leon quietly entered the house. He decided to surprise Cloud with his return home. He missed his Cloud for this long and torturous week. He would had thought Cloud would be the miserable one, but it was actually him who couldn't sleep without the blond. He silently crept to their room and almost couldn't hide his excitement. It was time for man on man, homo-fucking-sex galore[2]!

His hand reached for the doorknob when…

"Ooh…ah…"

…he heard his lover moan so very sexually. Leon pulled his hand back and attempted to listen what could be going on in there.

"Ahh…uhnnn…"

How could Cloud be moaning like that? What is making him moan like that? Unless…there was someone else in there!

"Ahh…more!"

So it's true! Who the heck is Cloud moaning for? Whoever it is, Leon was going to rip his head off!

"Ahh!! More!!" cried his lover behind the door.

He couldn't believe this! He only had been gone for a week and Cloud had the nerve to cheat on him?! When he was done killing the other person, he was going to get the blond too. Leon cracked his knuckles, ready to charge in.

"Ahh…Leon…Leon…"

Who is this 'Leon'?! Because Leon was going to…oh. So it was Leon who he was moaning for. The brunette could help but grin, but that grin was wiped off his face when he realized that there _still _could be someone else in there, letting him call out Leon's name as he screwed the blond. Well, if that was true he's going to kill them both! Only one way to find out though…

With his hand on the knob, he slowly twisted it.

"Ahh!!" His moaning has gotten louder.

Finally, Leon swung the door open. What he found had him speechless. There on their shared bed, body glistening with sweat, legs spread and far apart, hands touching here and there, head thrown back, eyes closed, face flushed, mouth wide open, moaning, panting, hips moving, in…out…in…out…his naughty, little lover laying on the bed…his own hand pumping a buzzing device in to himself.

Leon stood there, wide-eyed, mouth gaped open, and bulge in pants. Turns out there wasn't anyone else in here (thank god), but his lover taking an advantage of himself. From here, Leon could tell it was the same toy used in the pictures That naughty little dog. That very sexy…naughty…little…

"Ahh…more…"

Cloud didn't even seem to notice that his lover had come in. Lost in his own world of desire, he begin to pump more furiously. Leon licked his lips. He didn't know whether to sit back and watch, or join the fun. He decided to go for the latter. He really couldn't wait any longer. It's been seven days…or actually more than seven days since they made love. He was desperate and damn horny.

"Ohh…Leon…" The blond moaned. His own hand sliding down his chest towards his dripping sex.

"Yes Cloud?"

Hands stopped moving as baby blue eyes fluttered open, his gaze fixed upon his lover standing at the doorway.

"Leon…" Cloud breathed out. His voice soft and laced with desire. "You're home…" He would had leaped up and 'tackle-glomped' his lover, but he really couldn't move.

Leon smiled. He wanted to jump on the blond and shower him with kisses, but he'll let that wait. "I got your letter and those…interesting pictures."

Cloud blushed a deeper pink. "You did?"

Leon nodded. "I did." His own voice soft and seductive. He began to take off his jacket, tossing it aside. "What we're you doing while I was gone?"

The blond smiled, his eyes hooded and glazed over lust as he watched Leon strip off his clothes. "Thinking about you." Muscles rippled as Leon took off his shirt to reveal his well-toned upped body. He went for his belts, unbuckling each one before he undid his pants, and let them fall to the floor. Cloud noticed the erection jutting out of his boxers. "How long have you been there?"

The brunette stalked towards the bed, "Not long at all…" his fingers trailed over his stomach before he pulled off the remaining clothing. He stepped out of his boxers, kicking them aside. Hands flat on the mattress, he shifted his knees on to the bed, crawling up to his lover.

Cloud's legs spread wider. His hand still beneath him with his fingers wrapped around the base of the bussing implement. Leon licked his lips again, his hands coming up to rest on his lover's knees as he kneeled in between those wondrous legs.

"Mm…you look so sexy like this…" his hand reached for the buzzing device, unwrapping Cloud's fingers around it and pushed it in further.

Cloud moaned, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head as they fell shut, but soon snapped open again when he felt his lover pull it all the way out. He whimpered at the lost.

Leon smirked, holding up the device in front of his face. He shut it off, ceasing the buzzing vibration. "Tell me, is this what you always do when I'm gone?" He brought the vibrator to his mouth, swiping it across his lips as he licked along it's length.

Cloud's breath hitched at the same time. "Sometimes…I had a dream about you last night."

The brunette placed the device on the floor for later use. He took hold of the blonde's legs, caressing over the thighs before he slid them down at his sides. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against the blonde's. "You, did you?" he asked playfully.

Cloud nodded and licked his lips. He wanted so badly to smash his lips against Leon's, to finally be able to taste his love, but was afraid he might screw something up. Instead, he stood still. Leon's lips descended upon his lover's and kissed him hard as he plunged his tongue in to the warm mouth. Their tongue moved against each other, hungry for more.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the brunette's body. He lifted his hips off the bed to get more of the friction he craved for, but Leon pinned him down with his own body, breaking the kiss.

"Leon…" Cloud whimpered breathlessly, "I missed you so much."

Leon shifted down to kiss his lover's neck, "I miss you too." he suckled at the skin there. "Mm…tell me about this dream."

Cloud's hand moved up and down along his lover's back, thinking about how much he missed the feel of Leon's skin against his fingertips. He craned his neck to the side, giving the warm mouth more access to his neck . "I dreamt about you and me…you would kiss me long and hard…then you would trail kisses down my body…your hands roaming all over…using your tongue where you know I like it best…"

Leon listened to his lover's dream-telling as he began to trail his kisses down the blonde's body. His hands caressing over the flesh, squeezing and teasing at certain spots. His tongue darted out, trailing a line of saliva down his chest, swirling his tongue at Cloud's pert nipple, using his teeth to gently graze over it. Cloud shivered and arched up in to that wonderful mouth.

Leon smiled against the skin. "Go on…"

Cloud licked his lips as he continued. "…your hands touches me there in the most sensual way…and then you make me feel like the world as you take me in to your mouth…and you do it again…and again…and again until I explode…and you drank me all up…mm…Leon…"

With a free hand, Leon brought it in between them and played over his lover's need. He moved his head and covered his mouth over the other nipple, moving his tongue on it. Cloud groaned, lifting his hips to meet those tantalizing fingers. He so badly wanted Leon to touch him more. His hands found it's way in to Leon's hair, urging him to continue. Leon got the hint and shifted his body down his lover's all the while trailing his tongue down his abdomen, dipping his tongue into the navel and gently nibbling at the sensitive flesh. His hand tickled over the stiff shaft, then gently messaged his hand over it. The blond moaned, moving his hips against the sensual rubbing.

Leon shifted his body downwards again as he took the shaft in his hand and began to slowly stroke it. His hand slid up it's length, smearing his thumb over the dripping tip, then slid it back down, squeezing gently at the appropriate places. He started pumping at a slow rhythmic pace before he started to pump his lover faster. The blonde's hands clenched in the sheets, panting and moaning at the wonderful sensation.

"Leon…" he moaned out. He opened his eyes after realizing he had them closed when he felt wet lips close over his tip. He looks down at himself as his lover held him at the base and took him in to his mouth. Cloud didn't think there was anything hotter than watching his lover suck him off. "Oh my god…"

Leon tried not to smile when he head his lover's response. His tongue swirled over the length inside his mouth, his head slowly bobbing up and down as he sucked hard. He heard his lover moan out his name and he felt him gently thrusting his hips into his mouth. His hand released the hold he had on the base and took the entire length in to his mouth.

Cloud couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore as his lover sucked harder and faster "Leon…I'm…ah…I'm…" before he could say anything else, his body arched off the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he came in to the willing mouth. "Ahh!"

The brunette stilled his mouth as the warm liquid spilled in to his mouth and he made sure to swallow it all up for his lover. Cloud collapsed back down on the bed. He breathed heavily as he recollected himself. Leon slowly slid the spent length out of his mouth. The taste of his lover still lingering on his tongue. He smiled up at the blond, loving the sight of him as he lay there still panting heavily.

He caressed the inside of his lover's thigh. "Mm…been too long since I tasted you on my lips."

Cloud's eyes flutter open hearing his lover's voice. He peered down at the brunette and smiled. "Leon…did I ever tell you how hot it is when I watch you do that?"

Leon chuckled and he playfully pinched the blonde's thigh. "No, but I'm sure it is since I watch you do that to me."

"Ooh, you're so naughty." The blond joked.

Leon laughed and tickled his fingers under Cloud's ass. "You're the naughty one."

Cloud giggled when he felt his lover nipping at the inside of his thighs, "Ooh…ah…" he can feel himself growing hard again as Leon's tongue traveled along his inner thigh.

"So…tell me what happened next in your dream." The brunette's lips played over Cloud's growing erection.

Cloud blushed, curling his fingers in Leon's mocha locks. "You really want to know?"

Leon gently grazed his teeth at the blonde's inner thigh, nipping and kissing the soft flesh there. "Mm-hmm…"

Cloud's leg twitched slightly, feeling Leon's hot breath tickle his sensitive skin. "Ok…next you touched me some more. You got me so hard again…"

As Cloud continued, Leon's fingers were on the blonde's new erection, gently touching and handling him. "And then?"

Cloud let out a low moan. "Oh god…and then…your fingers went lower…touching me there…and…as I shivered…waiting for you…you put your fingers in to me…stretching me…ahh…"

Leon's fingers played over the blonde's shaft before they traveled lower between his thighs and brushed over the warm opening. Cloud gasped and nudged his hips back, longing for those fingers in him. The brunette only let his finger touch, teasing the blond a little, making him squirm. He looked up at his lover. He looked too delicious laying there. His chest heaving, face even more flushed, eyes closed, his body glistening in sweat and shivering slightly. Leon almost forgot to speak when he remembered something.

He made somewhat of a low growl in his throat, causing two baby blue slits to appear. "Lube?" he offered.

Cloud swallowed and licked his lips. "Forget it…I don't care…I need you now Leon…" The desperate longing in his voice made Leon drip. As much as he needed the blond too, he wanted this to be as painless as possible for his Cloud. Using his callous fingers wouldn't help, and he didn't want to get up and leave his lover to get the lubricant.

His fingers brushed over the puckered opening once more, before he tilted the blonde's hips up at an angle, spreading his legs further. Cloud felt his lower body being lifted off the bed, and he looked down at himself when he saw Leon lower his head.

"Leon…what are you--" His soft voice halted to a sharp gasp when he felt a hot tongue press against his entrance.

The brunette grasped both sides of Cloud's hips and his tongue lapped at the puckered opening. He smiled seeing his lover's response as he moaned and squirmed some more. He kissed the puckered opening, letting his hot breath spill on to it. "I love you Cloud…" There was no one else in this world that he would do this for, and without a doubt in mind, he carefully inserted his wet tongue in to the tight opening.

Cloud's eyes shot wide open and he let out a moan. He gripped on to the sheets tighter, feeling himself being stretched. He didn't expect Leon to do that. It didn't hurt very much and it sure as hell felt good. Leon moved his tongue within the tight heat, slowly bringing it in and out of the tight hole.

Cloud's face only seem to flush even more. He writhed and gently thrust his hips back on the hot tongue. "Oh god…" The wonderful sensation of Leon's tongue moving in him was almost too much. At this rate, he probably would come in a second. He needed Leon in him now. "Leon…"

After a little more preparation, Leon slipped his tongue from the hole, savoring the taste of his lover's on his tongue. He kissed the pink hole once more before he replaced it with his fingers, the hole now more slick and stretched for him.

"Yes, my love?" His voice was barely above a whisper. His fingers continued to move in his lover, brushing his fingers over that spot deep inside of his him.

Cloud cried out, thrusting his hips back on those wonderful fingers. "More…"

Leon smiled. "You know, you never finished telling me your dream…"

The blond groaned. His breath coming in short pants. He almost had forgotten about the dream. He swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth, then continued, "Yeah…well…after that…you took your fingers out of me…" Leon did just that, "…you were so hard…I wanted you just as bad…then you took my legs and spread them far apart."

The brunette sat up on his knees, kneeling in betweens Cloud's legs. He took hold of the long legs, spreading them as far as he wanted. "And then?"

Cloud licked his lips. "And then…I felt your hard cock pressing against me…it made me so hot…"

Leon slightly moved his hips forward, pressing the tip of his shaft to the puckered opening. The warm heat touching his erection made him drip some more. "And then…"

The blond let out a harsh breath. "And then…slowly you entered me…your huge cock filled me up until I couldn't take anymore…god, it felt so good, Leon…ahh!!" The blond threw his head back and let out a long drawn out moan as he felt his lover slowly, oh-so-very-slowly enter him. "Oh god…Leon!"

Leon moaned at the sensation. The tight heat engulfing him so slowly almost made him dizzy. It had been too long since they last did this. If someone messes it up now, he was going to hurt someone.

Finally, he buried himself completely into his lover. "And then what?" He whispered against his lovers lips, kissing him softly with extreme tenderness.

The blond groaned and licked his lips. "And then…ah…you started moving in me…slowly…very slowly…I liked it so much…I didn't want it to end…god…Leon…please move…" he begged Leon, desperate to feel his lover move in him like that.

The brunette smiled. He took his lover's hand and laced their fingers together. He noted the platinum band caught in between their fingers as he rested their intertwined fingers at the side of the blonde's head. "I love you…" he kissed him deeply before Cloud could respond.

As the kiss broke, Leon started to move within his lover. Slowly moving his hips back and fourth. He buried his face in his lover's warm neck, breathing in that wonderful scent. He kissed and sucked on the flesh there, as he continued moving slowly in and out of his lover. Nothing could describe how he felt except heaven…bliss, beautiful bliss.

Cloud gasped and his breathing deepened. He cried out Leon's name when he felt his lover hit that spot deep inside him. He gripped tighter on Leon's hand and slowly rocked his hips back, prolonging the sweet pleasure. He sighed deeply. This was definitely better than his dreams or his little toy. He didn't want this to end, but soon he will get the craving for more.

Leon fought the urge to just take the blond savagely. He wanted so badly to just pound him in to the bed, but he also wanted this to last. He needed this as much as Cloud did. He thrust deep in to him, pulling out almost completely before he slowly pushed his way back in again.

Cloud groaned and arched off the bed. "Leon…" Their sweat slick bodies continued moving against each other in the most loving, sensual way.

Leon kissed his neck, trailing his kissed up his jaw line until he was met with moist lips. "Tell me what else happened in your dream…" His own breathing heavy and his voice a husky whisper.

Two blue slits gazed up at the brunette. After two attempts, he got himself to speak. "…then you…started moving faster…ahhh…taking me more roughly…Leon…your body would slam in to mine…it felt so damn good Leon…ah…" and with that, the brunette increased his movements, thrusting his hips faster and harder, taking his lover to newer heights of pleasure.

The blonde's erection caught in between them, rubbed harshly against Leon's stomach. Cloud threw his head back as he cried out Leon's name again. His breath no more than short puffs. His fingers tightened on Leon's and he bucked his hips back furiously, meeting every hard, deep thrust on him. Leon was rapidly striking that wonderful spot in him, and he couldn't help but scream out.

Leon's chest heaved as he madly pounded himself in to his lover. The blond writhed beneath him and cried out in ecstasy. He kissed, licked, and bit harshly on his lover's neck. Cloud's breath hot and heavy against his own neck. His hips moved with reckless abandon. He felt the urge of release coming close.

"Cloud…tell me what happened…next…"

The blond moaned loudly, his free hand digging his nails into Leon's back. "Ohh…you…ahh…oh god…you took…me…into your hand…and…ah…you stroked me…so good! Ahh! Leon!!"

The brunette silenced him with a deep kiss, his free hand reached in between them, grasping the blonde's dripping arousal, and began to stroke in time with his thrust. Cloud screamed out, arching off the bed again. His hips now bucking wildly into Leon's hand.

Leon moaned lowly, feeling the tight heat tighten a little more. "And…what happen then?"

"Ahh! And then…and then…and then…ahhhh!" He couldn't even speak right. He couldn't take it anymore. The combined pleasure on him was too much. His eyes squeezed shut and his grip on Leon's hand tightened to no extent as he was granted his second release. "Leon!!!!"

Leon felt the hot liquid splash his stomach and the tight hole contracted even further on him. He quickly pounded into the blond a few more times before he threw his head back and finally released in to his lover. "Cloud…" He breathed out as he collapsed on to the blond.

The two lay there, breathless, and panting. It felt like an eternity before Leon shifted, taking himself out of his lover then collapsing back on top of him, tired and spent. Without a word, his lips found the blonde's and he kissed him lovingly. Cloud kissed back gratefully. His fingers flexed in Leon's, gently squeezing his hand. Leon momentarily broke the kiss and showered his lover's face with butterfly kisses.

The blond giggled, loving how his lover spoiled him so. "I guess this mean you forgive me then."

The brunette lipped at Cloud's. "Mm-hmm…"

Cloud's one arms wrapped around his lover, hugging him closer. "And to think, all it took was some dirty pictures and hot sex."

Leon chuckled. "That wasn't all it took…" He attacked the blonde's lips and suddenly flipped on to his back.

Cloud let out a squeak as he was rolled on top of his lover. He giggled and kissed Leon playfully. "No? What else was there then?"

Leon smiled. "Well, there was that letter, and the non-dirty pictures…and…" and there was that talk with Zack, but he wasn't going to mention that, "…and there was this." He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to the blonde's where they shared another loving kiss.

Cloud sighed contently as the kiss broke. He rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck and smiled. "I love you." he murmured against his skin.

With their fingers still intertwined, Leon's thumb stroked over his lover's skin. The platinum band now warm against his skin. He smiled. "And I love you…"

The blonde's eyes drifted close, content in staying like this forever. "Truly?" He wasn't even aware he had murmured that, but Leon was. Cloud was surprised when the brunette suddenly flipped him on to his back, and his lover now hovered above him.

"Yes! Truly!" Leon was a little angry at why the blond had even asked that. "Damn it Cloud Strife! Don't ever doubt my love! I love you more than life itself! I don't know where I would be without you! I need you! I live and breath for you! I don't care that you're clumsy or such an idiot! I love you this way and I'll love you any other way! You're everything I could ever hope for! I don't care about anything else, but you! Don't you understand how much I love and need you? I love you, you idiot!"

He stared down at the blond beneath him, who just blinked at him and seemed to be speechless. He couldn't help but melt to his lover's sweetness. His hand tightening his grip on Cloud's. He brought their laced fingers to his lips and he softly kissed his lover's hand. "I love you…truly…madly…deeply…" his words punctuated with a soft kiss to the delicate hand. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the blonde's, "…love you…forever." He took his lover's lips and kissed him whole-heartedly. He let his weight fall on to the blond, covering his body with his in the most protective way.

Cloud kissed back with all his heart. He was not sure what just happen, but he was really happy to hear Leon say that. His heart felt like it was going to burst and he was trying hard not to cry. He would never doubt Leon and he never meant to in the first place. If Leon could stay with him for two long years would have to mean that he was crazy and really did love him, but that was exactly how he felt for Leon. There was nothing that could tear them apart, ever.

"Welcome home Leon. I love you."

There was more loving before both finally retired for the night, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms. Their intertwined hands never leaving each other. Bliss. They never had been any happier.

"Happy anniversary Cloud."

"…"

"Cloud?"

"…today's the 18th?"

"…"

"…"

"…you forgot didn't you?"

"urm…ehehehe…happy anniversary…?"

-----------

[1] I know…it went from munny to gil. Well, in Kingdom Hearts the currency was 'munny' and in Final Fantasy VII the currency was 'gil'. So since Cid said, 'in my day,' I just thought it be better to use the Final Fantasy currency.

[2] Quote taken from Dee of _FAKE_. Well, the quote was something like that…anyway, that does not belong to me either.

WHOO! I FINISHED!! Ahem. Actually, there's one more chapter left, an epilogue, and then you'll be rid of me. BWHAHAHA! So, what you think of the lemon? Long, boring, sucks? Yeah, I agree. I tried though! I probably should had ended it when Cloud welcomed Leon home and said 'I love you' back to him, but I really couldn't help throwing in a little 'Cloud screw-up' in the end. This is, after all, a romance-humor fic.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Simone: Don't worry! I'm almost done with this story! Just one more chapter! So don't die on me!

**bahamutshadow**: I'm glad you think this fic rules! It may be sweet, but they're so out of character! That's why I think it sucks. Sigh I wish I could be a better writer.

**Uzumaki-sama**: LOL I know what you mean…Those two always have awful things happening to them, but it makes me laugh when I think and write about it. I just love it when Cloud screws up miserably. I thought I went a little overboard adding Zack in when he's not even in Kingdom Hearts, but since you like it, than I'm happy. And yes…YAY FOR DIR EN GREY!!!!!

**DragonDame57**: Hmm…Zack and Cloud make Leon jealous?? Why didn't I think of that?!? Well, no I can't do that because I'll be getting jealous too. Cloud is mine!…I mean…Leon's! Hahahaha. Maybe if Cloud gets jealous of Leon and Zack…yeah…that sounds more to my liking! Look forward to another Zack appearance in the epilogue! I think I might just use that idea! BWHAHAHA!

Zee4: Yes, I like Die from Dir en Grey! He's my favorite member! Yes, I know of Dir en Grey! They're my favorite, FAVORITE j-rock band! And yes, I know of J-rock! I LOVEEEE J-ROCK!!! LOL it's good to see more DeG fans out there! GO DIR EN GREY!! WHOO! Ahem…anyway! Yeah, their love is…something you would not expect to happen between those two. LOL oh well, it makes everyone else happy, so I'm happy too! It's strange, I really don't like that lovey-dovey crap, so I really don't know how I got to write this. Well, it grows on me. And those 'night things' Leon was doing back in chapter 8, was just actually him brushing his teeth and taking care of those kind of things before he sleeps. Hahaha but you could think of it any other way! Oh, and thanks for letting me know Zack's name is spelled 'Zax', but I'm going to have to keep it as 'Zack' to keep the story flowing…and I'm way too lazy to go back a reedit the last chapter.

**Blue Eyed Angel2****: **Zack died?!?! How did that happen? I don't remember that when I was playing Final Fantasy VII. And I played that game, like, 5 times! I just thought he disappeared or something…lol oh well. Yeah, Cloud was crying. He's a baby. Well, in this fic he is. Don't worry, I will…I mean, _Leon _will take care of him!

And thank you everyone else!

Oh man…I've been sitting here way too long! I need to get out of my seat! My ass hurts! Ok, you didn't need to know that, but um…please review as I recover LOL. I might be putting off the epilogue off for awhile…I'm feeling lazy…well, depends on how many reviews I get that will get me back to writing. So, you wanna see the rest of this? THEN REVIEW, DAMN YOUU!!! Ahem…have fun!


	10. Epilogue: Ender

**Darling Cloud**

By Amatsu

**Warnings: **Rated R, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, citrus, fluffiness, major sappiness, OOCness, and poorly written.

**Disclaimer: **All the events you read here (obviously) did not take place during the PS2 game, Kingdom Hearts. It would be damn interesting if it did though. As much as I would love to own the characters, they do not belong to me. It would be damn interesting if they did though.

**Author's Note (Rant): **You can go ahead and skip this part if you want. I don't think you would want to sit around and listen to me rant on…but I'm going to do it anyway. Ahem. The last chapter!! (Sad face, sad face, sad face) Yes, all things have to come to an end. I know some of you are wondering why don't I just continue this fic. Truth is, I found this story less appealing to me then when I first started. I mean, I loved the closeness I created between Leon and Cloud, but it's too sappy for my taste. I find it hard to write like that. I'm very inexperienced in that field, if you know what I mean.

This fic was actually suppose to be one of those PWP - all lemons and limes sort of thing. If you ever heard the song "Darling Nikki" by the Foo Fighters, then you would understand why. This was suppose to be about Cloud being a little sex fiend and Leon being his dominative lover…urm, bedmate. I did intend on having Cloud screwing up whenever the going got hot, but I didn't intend on having their relationship be so lovey-dovey. I actually wanted them to be like…friend with benefits, maybe a little something more, minus the 'I love you's'. I don't know how the whole 'I love you' thing got in to this, but I guess it worked well.

Actually I think it sucks as my first fanfic. And because I think that, I will continue writing! Yes, I will be writing more Leon/Cloud fics. Whether or not will it be like this or on …maybe. We'll just have to wait and see, huh? Anyway, I should stop my ranting and let you get to reading if you haven't skipped on down yet. Thanks for sticking around me for this short but long time. Here is the epilogue you all have been waiting for. I'm not going to talk about it until the end…I don't want to spoil anything. But let me warn you now, it is very, VERY long for an epilogue. Enjoy (Happy face, happy face, happy face)!

----------

**Epilogue: Ender**

"So after another year, it really had to come to this?"

"Yeah…"

"It's for the best, Leon."

"I know." Leon sighed and took a sip from his glass of water. Deciding to change the subject, he cleared his throat then spoke again. "So what about you, Zack? What have you been doing the past year?"

"Oh, nothing. You know how it was in Hollow Bastion. Working everyday, boring, and what not." He smiled. "I'm just glad Cid gave me a new job."

Recently, Cid had offered Zack to come work for him in Traverse Town. Leon still worked for him, but after what happened between Leon and Cloud, he decided to let the brunette take some much needed time off. So Zack moved to Traverse Town for his new job and to fill in for Leon while he was out. He just arrived a few days ago and was currently staying in a cheap apartment in the First District. He remembered the brunette said to give him a visit if he ever came to Traverse Town. He wished his timing could have been better.

"I have to warn you, Cid doesn't pay much." Leon said jokingly.

Zack chuckled. "Hey, as long as it pays and I don't ever have to go back to Hollow Bastion, then I'll be ok." He probably could had left Hollow Bastion sooner, but he didn't have a place to go or stay. And if he went to another place for no reason but to get out of Hollow Bastion, then he would only end up the same way he was in Hollow Bastion in any other world - lonely. Luckily, he had a reason to go to Traverse Town - to work. He got a place to stay and he at least knew people here. He was really looking forward to seeing Leon again, but he didn't think the brunette would be like this.

Leon glanced at the piece of paper with his handwriting on it, sitting on the table. "Can't believe you still have this thing after a whole year." It was the 'I.O.U.' he had given to Zack when his gummi ship died on him in Hollow Bastion.

"How could I forget it? It's dinner and I never pass up a good, free meal." Zack had taken this opportunity to see Leon by using his 'I.O.U.'. It probably wasn't a good idea to get Leon to take him out to dinner right now, but he thought the brunette could use some time away from the house. Leon was always stuck in there. "Besides, Cid told me that you have been stuck inside the house for awhile. You need to get out on some days."

Leon shrugged. "I don't feel like going out anymore."

"And why's that?"

Leon sighed. "When something happens to you…" He trailed off in the middle of what he was going to say. Deciding to just leave it at that. Zack should understand.

Leon looked down at his hands, carefully placed on the table in front of him. Zack watched as the brunette twisted the gold band on his fourth finger. A light smiled on Leon's face as he gazed down at the gleaming gold _engagement_ ring. Yep, Zack's timing really _could_ have been better.

"You should be happy."

Leon smiled up at his friend. "I am."

The raven-haired man leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, and he smiled back. "You lucky dog, I'm jealous…of your happiness." He was actually going to say he was jealous of Leon's fiancé.

Leon just smiled then looked around the restaurant. "What's taking the food so long?" He got up from his seat, "I'll be in the restroom." He told Zack before walking off towards the restrooms.

Zack watched him go before he noticed an angry-looking man with spiky, blonde hair enter the restaurant. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked himself as the blond man surveyed the restaurant, obviously looking for something or someone. "'Spiky, blonde hair with blue eyes and is easily jealous' was what Leon said right?"

He noticed when the blond eyed him suspiciously then stalked over to him.

"You!" The blond pointed a finger at Zack. "Where is my Leon?"

Zack looked at the finger being rudely pointed at him, and then up at the blonde's angered face. He smiled. "You must be Cloud."

Cloud crossed his arms and huffed. "And you must be Jack."

"Zack." He corrected.

"Whatever." Cloud rolled his eyes, giving the raven-haired man an attitude. "Where is Leon?"

"Leon is in the restroom right now. Can I help you?"

Cloud slammed his hand on the table, rattling everything on there. "Who do you think you are, taking my Leon out for dinner? You _do_ know he is taken!"

Cloud couldn't let Leon out of sight for a few hours. Ever since the engagement, he had kept Leon all to himself in their house.

Zack smirked. "I know, but he owed me dinner."

"I don't care if he owed you one frickin' munny! You can't have him!" By now, everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, but both seem not to care.

Zack decided that he liked seeing the blond all jealous and riled up, so he decided to feed the 'green-eyed monster'. He crossed his arms, giving Cloud a smug look and a smirk. "I already did."

"WHAT?!" The blond slammed his fist down on the table.

"Excuse me sirs, is there something wrong?"

"FUCK OFF BUDDY!" Cloud snarled at the manager of the restaurant. The manager 'eeped' and retreated back to his kitchen. The blond was red in the face as he jerked his head back at the raven-haired man and growled at him. "What do you mean 'you already did'??"

Zack grinned. "You know what I mean." Of course he was just messing with Cloud. It was payback for making _him _jealous. He sighed exaggeratingly, "Didn't you ever wonder what was taking him so long to get back from Hollow Bastion?"

The blond cocked a brow, his hands gripping on to the edge of the table. "Hollow Bastion…last year…he was gone for a whole week." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yep, he was with me the whole time. That sure was fun…and damn good." Zack gave him a wink, placing his hand behind his head and leaning back into his chair, feigning a satisfied grin.

The blond reacted before thinking, reaching over the table ready to strangle the other man. "Why you?!"

"Hey!"

The two looked up at the loud gruff voice and they both jolted. A very big man in an apron, holding up a butcher knife, snarled at the two. The manager from earlier stood smugly behind him.

"If you want to cause trouble then I'm going to give it to you." The 'chef' bellowed, waving around his bloody butcher knife. The man looked downright like a homicidal killer. Even Cloud thought the man could kill him in one punch.

"Sorry about that sir…with big knife…" Zack trailed off then smiled nervously at the chef. "We'll settle down now."

The chef grunted and went back in his kitchen, with the manager quickly following behind him.

Cloud angrily sat down in a seat, glaring at the spiky, raven-haired man. Zack rolled his eyes and straightened out his shirt. "Jeez…no need to make a scene. I was kidding."

The blond crossed his arms and huffed. "Yeah, well you shouldn't have been saying all those stupid things."

Zack arched and eyebrow. "You're saying you don't trust Leon?"

Cloud slammed his hand on the table again. "What? No! That's not what I said! Of course I trust him! I trust him with all my heart and soul!"

"Yeah if that was true, you wouldn't have believed what I said earlier and get all jealous about it."

"It is true! And I didn't believe you in the first place! I just wanted to hit you!"

"Yeah right…"

Cloud growled. This man's smug attitude was really pissing him off. If that homicidal-killer-chef weren't around, he would have clobbered the raven-haired man right now. That would teach him a thing or two.

His left hand shot up, showing the back of his hand to Zack, his other hand pointed to the golden band wrapped around his ring-finger. "You see this?" He tapped his finger against the gold ring. He noticed when Zack frowned a bit, making him smile wickedly.

"This is the trust I have in Leon. I trust and love him more than anything, and I'm going to marry him!" He nodded vigorously, "Leon and I are getting married!" He announced to the whole restaurant…or world. "Yeah that's right, Leon proposed to me and I couldn't had been more happier to accept."

"If I recall from that night…it was you who was begging me to marry you."

Cloud jumped up from his seat and squealed seeing his lover standing behind him.

"Leon, honey!" He glomped on to the brunette. "There you are! I was telling Jack--"

"Zack."

"--about our engagement."

Leon gave him a grim look. "You were saying?"

"Propose to me, asked (begged) you to marry me…same thing!"

The brunette snorted and unwrapped the blonde's arms around his neck. "Uh huh…what are you doing here, Cloud?"

Cloud frowned and stared down at his feet. "I felt so lonely at home by myself. I missed you."

Leon crossed his arms not falling for Cloud's 'cute attempt'. "I haven't even been gone for more than 30 minutes and you already come interrupting before my dinner had even arrived yet."

"If you wanted dinner, you could have asked me." The blond pouted.

"Yeah right. If you made dinner, I couldn't even get a bite in before you…never mind." Leon shook his head and turned to his friend who was sitting there quietly. "Sorry about this, Zack. This is Cloud." He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "And Cloud this is Zack, my _friend._"

Cloud 'hmphed' and tossed his head. "We already met."

Leaning in to his ear, he murmured, "You be nice, or I'm not coming home tonight." He gave him a shove toward the raven-haired man. "Go on. Shake his head."

Cloud huffed and stiffly extended his hand out to Zack. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He muttered.

Zack smiled and graciously shook the blonde's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Cloud."

Cloud wrinkled his nose and took a closer look at the other man. "You know, you look strangely familiar." He studied the appearance of the other man. He would have noticed earlier had he not been so caught up in his earlier actions.

Zack smirked. "I was wondering the same thing." He said while staring in to those familiar baby blue eyes.

The two had not realized that they were still shaking hands as they stared at each other intently, but Leon, who was watching them, had. Leon wanted them to be friendly to each other, but not _too _friendly.

He loudly coughed then cleared his throat to get their attention. Cloud heard the unpleasant cough, and when he looked down he saw his hand _still _inZack's. He quickly yanked his hand back, giving Leon a nervous smile before glaring at the raven-haired man again.

"Ah…whatever. Who cares? For all I know, you could be some punk that I beat up before."

"Cloud…" Leon warned.

The blond turned to his lover giving him the pouty-innocent look. "What? I was just kidding, honey!"

Zack let out a chuckle. "It's ok Leon, let him be childish as much as he wants."

"I'm not childish!"

Zack snorted. "Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're the childish one!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not! Am not! Am not!"

"Are so! Are so! Are so!"

Leon sweat dropped at the very childish exchange. 'They're both childish,' he thought while his eyebrow started to twitch.

"Cloud!" He hollered, ceasing their squabbling. When he had their attention, he narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

Cloud frowned. "Why are you being so mean to me? He started it."

"I did not." Zack muttered, but Cloud heard.

"Did to!"

"Stop!" Leon hollered out again, "Cloud, stop arguing with him…you're giving me a headache."

Cloud's jaw dropped, "But…"

"I don't care who started it. Just stop it, or I can promise you I will not be coming home tonight."

Cloud frowned even more.

"Sorry." Both Cloud and Zack said at the same time. They glared at each other when they realized that.

Leon just sighed and sat down in his seat. He saw the blond pull up a chair beside him and sat down also. He scooted his seat next to Leon's as close as possible, while clinging to the brunette's arm as he stuck his tongue out at Zack from across the table.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Sitting next to you…"

"Why?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and curled his lip. "What do you mean 'why'? I can't sit next to you anymore?"

Leon rubbed on of his temples and sighed. "Go home."

"What?! But why?? I didn't do anything!" Cloud pouted.

"I'm suppose to take Zack out for dinner, not you. So go home."

Cloud gave him a sad face. "Aw…but Leon…can't I stay? I won't eat and I'll stay quiet." He begged. "C'mon please??"

It was getting harder for Leon to not fall for whiny-cute-Cloud, but he had to resist.

"Cloud--"

"Leon, just let him stay. He might cry if you don't." Zack told him.

Leon glanced over at the raven-haired man then back at Cloud, who was glaring at Zack, who in turn was grinning back.

Leon sighed. "Fine, you can stay. " Cloud perked up. "_But _don't start anything!"

"Ok! Ok! I promise I won't do anything! I'll just sit here right next to you. And you can have your dinner with Jack--"

"Zack."

"--I'll be quiet. You won't even notice I'm here. I won't bother you. No, I won't. Nope, nope, no--" Leon gave him a look and Cloud shut himself up. "Sorry! Sorry…quiet now. Quiet, quiet, quiet!" He quickly shut himself up again.

Zack shook his head as he chuckled to himself. Leon cleared his throat and proceeded to talk to Zack while pretending that Cloud wasn't there.

"Anyway, so how long do you plan on staying here, Zack?"

"Trust me, I don't plan on going anywhere for awhile."

"Oh that's a shame…" Cloud muttered, but Leon ignored him.

"Yeah. I'll be around for awhile since you won't be able to work for Cid on some days…because of the…'wedding preparations'."

"Guess who's not invited?" Cloud muttered again. Leon ignored him again.

"I'll be happy to fill in for you, Leon."

"While I'll be _filling in _Leon." Again, Cloud muttered. Again, Leon ignored.

Zack tried not to laugh. Although it was pretty hard for him to like the blond, and it was sort of obvious that Cloud didn't like him, he was sure he and Cloud were going to get along just fine.

"So Leon, tell me, what's it like being engaged…knowing that you're going to be stuck with this same person for the rest of your life?"

Before Leon could answer, Cloud butted in. "Who do you think you are asking Leon a question like that? You don't even know him!"

"Cloud…" Leon warned but the blond didn't hear.

Zack smirked. "I think I know him well enough to ask."

"Oh yeah?! And what the hell do you know about Leon? You had only known him for less than a week and you think you know-_know_ him?"

"Cloud…"

"Well, I know he lives in Traverse Town. He works for Cid. He has a boyfriend that he often has problems with. And he's a very good guy."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "That's nothing! Do you know that Leon's favorite flavor ice cream is vanilla? Or that he doesn't like to watch TV? Or that he likes to collect cards and magazines? Or that he's allergic to cherries? Or that every night, he would go to bed at exactly 9 p.m.? Or that his favorite sound is the sound of a heartbeat? Or that when he showers, he washes everything twice--"

"Cloud…"

"--Or that he likes to sniff things? Or that he prefers gloomy days to sunny ones? Or that he likes to watch foreign films that he can't even understand? Or that he pees in the shower to conserve water? Or when he eats something sour, he makes a really cute face? Or that he has an obsession for black leather, belts, and birds? Or that he lost his virginity to a girl when he was 17...then he lost his _other _virginity (to me) when he was 20?"

"Cloud…"

"Or that his favorite hot spots include his ears, nipples, and--"

"CLOUD!"

The blond paused, looking at Leon with frightened innocence. "Yes dear?"

Leon rubbed his temple, closing his eyes in frustration. "Go home." He stated blankly.

"What? But…I'm sorry Leon! I'll be quiet now! Really!"

"Go home."

"But I won't do or say anything anymore. Leon, please don't make me go home! It's so lonely there! I promise--"

"I'll see you at home, Cloud." The brunette said coldly.

Cloud shut himself up and he frowned. He glanced at Zack, who grinned at him while he stood up pathetically. He heaved a sad sigh before walking toward the exit, pausing in his steps to look back at the two still sitting at the table. Leon still did not bother to look at him while Zack happily waved him goodbye.

"Stupid jerk…" He muttered to himself as he continued.

When he got out of the restaurant, the last place he would have thought of going to right now would be home. Instead, he made it look like he was going home before dropping to the ground and scurrying over to one of the windows on the other side of the restaurant. Ducking as much as he could, he peered in the window. He decided if he can't stick around in their company, then he'll just stick around _out _of their company…yes, that meant he was going to spy on them.

Well, he was sure Leon wasn't going to do anything, but he couldn't be sure about Zack. 'I swear if that punk tries anything with Leon…I'm going to rip his balls off!' But he was also sort of mad at Leon for being mad at him. "Leon, you jerk."

He watched them talk but nothing else happened. He sees Zack laugh and Leon smiles. 'What the hell is he laughing at?' He hated it that he couldn't hear what they were talking about. 'This is so boring…' Well, it was better than being home alone doing nothing at all. He just wanted Leon to get this dinner over with so he could go home and they could make love. They seem to do that a lot more lately. Cloud wouldn't protest. But he wasn't sure that was going to be happening tonight.

"Hey! Look, a restaurant! Let's get something to eat! I'm hungry!" Cloud heard a familiar voice from around the corner.

"Yeah, good idea, Yuffie. Let's get something in here." Cloud was sure that was Aerith.

'Ah shit…' he ducked himself even further and peeked around the corner. He saw Aerith and Yuffie walk in to the restaurant.

For some reason, when one of the girls saw either Leon or Cloud with another guy, they would have the tendency to get mad and beat one of them up. Actually, that was just Yuffie. Aerith would just have a nice long talk with the both of them. And since the girls hadn't met Zack yet, this couldn't be good.

Cloud chuckled wickedly to himself. "Yeah, that will teach them…"

(INSIDE)

Zack glanced to the corner of his eye. Those large, blond spikes peeking up behind the window weren't doing a good job of hiding. He knew that Cloud hadn't gone home and was now spying on them, and he knew that Leon was aware of that also, but they both decided to ignore that for now.

"I wonder what's taking the food so long…" Leon looks at a clock on the wall. They had been here for over 30 minutes and their food still had not arrived yet. Everyone else was eating. Why weren't they?

"Umm…I don't know."

Leon was getting impatient. He could be quite the cranky bitch when he's hungry - scratch that, he could be quite the cranky bitch, period.

He began to stand up. "I think I'm going to go check--"

"Oh. My. God. Squall Leonhart, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Leon cringed hearing that voice. Not to mention his real name being spoken again. Now that he realizes it, it really had been a long time since he was called by that. Then he remembered the girls hadn't met Zack yet, which meant the girls were going to jump to conclusions, which meant he was going to get another beating and another long talk.

"Ah shit…" Spinning around, he was met with an angry-looking Yuffie. "Ok, before you jump to conclu--"

"LEON, YOU BASTARD!" Yuffie launched at him, gripping at Leon's collar and shaking him violently. "I can't believe you would do this to Cloud! You guys are engaged and now you're on a date with some guy?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you loved Cloud! What kind of fiancé are you?! Do I have to beat some sense in to you?!"

"Wait…let go…it's not what you think…" Leon gasped out in between breaths. "Wait…"

"GASP! Leon, what are you doing here?" Aerith appeared behind Yuffie, who was strangling Leon. She looked around and noticed Zack. "Leon, who is this man? And where is Cloud?"

Zack nervously smiled at them, then waved. "Hi, I'm Zack Ando." Yuffie paused in the strangling and they all turned their attention toward the raven-haired man. "I'm a friend of Leon's."

"Leon has friends?" Leon glared at Yuffie but she still had not released the grip on his collar.

"Zack Ando?" Aerith tilted her head to the side, staring at Zack more intently.

"Uh…yeah. We met in Hollow Bastion last year and…"

"WHAT?! You were with this man while you were in Hollow Bastion that one time?!" Yuffie yelled at poor Leon, continuing with the strangling. "Does Cloud know about this?! We're you cheating on Cloud then?! I can't believe you did this to him!"

"Yuffie, stop." Aerith told her.

Yuffie didn't hear her. "How long has this been going on, huh?! What does this mean, Leon? Are you breaking it off with Cloud? If you are, I am so going to kill you! You know how much that boy loves you?? You're the only person who keeps him in one piece! Does he mean nothing to you, you stupid jerk?! How could you do this to him?!"

"HEY!"

All became quiet when they saw a very large man with a bloody butcher knife standing nearby.

"What the hell is going on here? If you're going to cause trouble in my restaurant, get the hell out before I put this knife to better use!"

They didn't say anything.

The chef eyed Zack and he growled. "These are your friends too?"

Zack smiled nervously at the large man. "I'm very sorry, sir. We'll be quiet now."

"You better! I'm not dealing with this again!" He waved his butcher knife around then grunted before stomping off.

Leon was going to ask him where the heck was their food, but then he still had Yuffie's hands wrapped around his neck and also he didn't want to ask anything that will have the result of piss-soaked food.

Yuffie roughly released Leon, and then she huffed. "So Leon? Why are you so quiet? What are you going to say?"

Leon rubbed his neck and straightens out his jacket. "Well, if you gave me a chance to answer…" he glared at her. "This is Zack. He is my _friend. _Yes, I met him in Hollow Bastion that 'one time', but I was not cheating on Cloud with him. Yes, Cloud knows about this, and I already had a talk with him."

She scoffed. "That's right." It was a wonder why they cared so much about Leon and Cloud's relationship. Well, it was nice to have such caring friends…sometimes.

"I knew there was a logical explanation about this." Aerith smiled cheerfully at everyone. "So lets all be nice to each other now."

Leon crossed his arms. "Yeah, so…go away."

"Nonsense! We don't see each other anymore! We just got here and we have yet to introduced ourselves!" Yuffie chirped. She bounced over to the raven-haired man, giving him her cute two-finger salute and a wink. "Hi! I'm Yuffie!"

"Uh…hi…" he waved back, a little afraid of what she can do after seeing her strangle Leon.

Aerith shyly walked over to him and she extended a hand to him. "Hello Zack. It's nice to meet you. My name is Aerith."

Zack stared into her bright green eyes. They looked so familiar and it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. He took her hand and shook it. "H-hi…"

She smiled. "I can't help but ask, but…have we met before?"

Why did it seem like that? Like, he knew these people from somewhere, but he just didn't know from where. He hadn't had the slightest clue if he had met them before. Was it just a coincidence that theses people got the same first impression?

He stared deep in to those green orbs and he swallowed. "I don't know…but I wish we had."

Leon noticed the blush on Aerith's cheeks and the dreamy look in Zack's eyes as they held each other's hand in their forgotten handshake. Yep, he and Cloud had nothing to worry about anymore.

Leon sat back down in his seat. "Ok. Everyone's acquainted so…what now?"

"We eat!" Yuffie happily bounced up and down.

"Good luck with that. We've been waiting for over and hour for our food." The brunette yawned and rested his head on his hand propped up on the table. He was ready to go home. Perhaps, he and Zack could have their dinner another day, because the only thing he could think of that would make him feel better is Cloud. Although he knew Cloud was just outside, maybe he shouldn't had made him leave, but then again Cloud would be all jealous and annoying if he was here right now.

Leon groaned when the girls sat themselves at their table. Oh well, the girls would be better company than the very jealous and annoying Cloud right now.

"Hey waiter!" Yuffie called out as she started banging on the table. "Where the heck are you? I'm hungry! Waiter! Get your butt over here! Waiter! Waiter!"

Actually, he would prefer Cloud's company to Yuffie's.

(OUTSIDE)

'What the hell is going on in there?' Cloud watched the girls talk to Zack. 'Why aren't they beating the crap out of Leon or that other guy?'

He sees the girls sit down at the table. "Ah! They're sitting down! What?! That's no fair! He's letting them stay but make _me_ leave. Me, his own fiancé! And he kicked me out!"

He continued watching them. Yuffie busied herself by annoying Leon. Zack and Aerith seem to have forgotten about everything else but each other, little hearts floating above their heads. And Leon didn't look too happy there. Sitting there bored and annoyed. See, if Cloud was there, he knew many ways to entertain and make his lover feel better. But noooo…he was kicked out.

"Gosh Leon…you're such a jerk."

"Who's a jerk?"

Cloud looked up when he heard another voice, and he found Cid standing above him.

"Hey spiky butt. What the hell are you doing down there?" Cloud suddenly pulled him down. "What the…?!"

"Shh! They'll see you!"

"Who the heck are you talking about?" He gave Cloud a 'you're crazy' look and tried to stand up again but the blond forced him back down.

"Them!" He pointed at their friends sitting at the table.

"Hey, look it's your wife…and that boy. What they doin' here?"

"They're having dinner." Cloud answered as he kept his eyes on the group.

"They ain't eatin'. Why aren't you there?"

"Because."

"'Cause what?"

"Because Leon told me to go home."

"Why?"

"Because I was being annoying."

"What'd you say?"

"I..." he glanced at the old man, giving him a weird look, wondering why was he asking so many questions. "…was saying mean things to that guy."

"Who? Zack?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"You don't like him?"

"Not really…"

"Why?"

"Because."

"'Cause what?"

"…"

"Jealous?"

"Shut up!" Cloud gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why not?"

"Would you stop that?"

"I ain't doin' anything!"

Cloud sighed exaggeratingly, deciding to ignore him and turned his attention back to the window.

"You still hadn't answered my question." Cid told him.

"What question?"

"What the hell are you doing down here?"

"…I'm spying on them."

"You're spying on them? Why? Why don't you just go back in?"

"Leon would be mad."

"Chicken-wuss."

"Shut up."

"Just go in! Who cares if Leon gets mad! Be a man for once!"

"Shut up."

"Fine. I don't want to stick around with a chicken-wuss. You won't go in, then I will. "

"No!" Cloud exclaimed, but the old man already had gotten up and walked over to the entrance. "Wait! Cid, you stupid old man!"

(INSIDE)

"So you spent all that time in Hollow Bastion, alone?" Zack nodded at Aerith. "Oh! How sad! Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like, and you won't be alone."

"Thanks." He smiled at her. He noticed Leon, looking bored over there. He forgot about Aerith then. "Hey Leon, is something wrong? You look bored."

Leon shook his head. "I'm hungry…and yeah, I'm getting bored."

Zack chuckled. "The service here must suck. Next time, we'll go to a different place."

'Next time'? Cloud wasn't going to like that.

"Well, look at what we have here." They all turned their heads when they heard Cid's gruff voice. "Howdy folks!" He greeted them with a crooked smile and a grunt.

"Hey old man!" Yuffie chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here? Get me some food."

"Don't you have a shop to be watching?" Leon asked, not really concerned.

"Boy, what are you talking about? I am the shop! Anyway, what about you? Don't you have a little _girl _to be watching? I give you another day off with that prissy-ass punk and you go out to party.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cid pulled up a seat and sat down at the table. "So, what we havin'?

"Nothing…" Leon roughly crossed his arms.

"The food hasn't arrived, and we've been waiting around for more than an hour." Zack told Cid.

"An hour?! Then what are you bunch of chicken-wusses waiting for? Go back there and demand your food!"

"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed with him.

Everyone else didn't say anything. "Damn, you people are nothing but a bunch of pussies! I'll go get your damn food!" Cid stood up. "And when I come back, I expect one of you pussies payin' for me." He proceeded back to the kitchen while Yuffie followed after him.

"Hey! What kind of crappy service you got here?!" Cid yelled out to the whole restaurant.

"Yeah! We're starving and we're not leaving until you give us food!" Yuffie joined him.

The rest of them watched as they disappeared into the kitchen, but they all heard what was going on from here.

"Hey! You can't be back here! Employees only!"

"Employee, my ass!" Cid bellowed. "Hey you! You the owner of this crappy place?"

"Yes, I am the manager of this restaurant."

"Well, I have a complaint for you, 'manager'. My friends have been waiting for over an hour for their food. What the hell is taking so damn long?"

"And your friends are?"

"That don't matter! Where's our god damn food?"

"Sir, it takes time to prepare all the orders and we are busy back here. So, if you would be patient with us, you and your friends will get their orders."

"My ass!" Cid snorted. "We want it now!"

"Sir, will you please leave the kitchen?"

"Like hell, I won't! Not until you give us our food!"

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Both Leon and Zack knew that voice belonged to the chef, and he didn't sound too happy.

"Great, a chef! You! Make our food now!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Damn, no wonder the service here is slow. You got an overweight chef doing all the cooking. How the hell you expect him to move around here?"

"What the hell did you say, old man?!"

"I said make our god damn food now, Moby Dick!"

"That's it!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Ahh! Hey Cid! Look out!"

BANG! CRASH!

"You son of a--"

Cid and Yuffie suddenly burst back out of the kitchen, the chef chasing after them with, not one, but two bloody butcher knives.

"Come back here! No one calls me 'Moby Dick'!"

Leon, Zack, and Aerith sweat dropped as they watch them chase each other. Who knew old men could run so fast…and also in a very dorky way?

"Can't keep up with us Moby?" Cid cackled, running around the restaurant, startling all the people.

The chef chunked his knife at Cid, who dogged it, and the thing went crashing through a window. Cloud, who was outside, saw it coming and ducked out of the way.

"Holy shit…" glass shattered all around him. When he thought it was safe, he looked through the new hole in the window. He ducked again when another butcher knife went flying at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey! Where you aimin' that thing at? You trying to kill everyone?" Cid continued running, accidentally bumping in to a couple's table, knocking and spilling their food all over the floor.

"I'm going to give you an early death old man!" The chef ran after him, not noticing the food all over the floor. Before he knew it, he slipped on the very hot chicken soup. "Argh!" He came crashing down on the floor, landing hard and heavily on his ass, causing nearby tables to rattle and knock over more food, on to the floor…and on to him.

Cid stopped in his tracks, looking behind him. He went back to the food-covered Chef and he laughed. "Holy shit! It's bad enough you eat too much food, but now you bathe in it?"

The chef growled, wiping the food out of his eyes. "You! Get the fuck out of my restaurant! You and your friends!" He pointed at Leon and the rest of them. "Out, now! OUT!!!!" He snarled. "Don't ever come back, you hear? GET OUT!!!"

---

"Well…that was fun."

"Hmph."

After being kicked out and banned from the restaurant, everyone figured it would be best to go home now. Leon walked Zack home. It was the least he could do since he still owed Zack a dinner.

Zack chuckled. "I hope you know you still owe me dinner."

"I know. Next time. Sorry about this."

"It's ok. I had fun, really. Thanks Leon."

Leon arched a brow but he lamely smirked back at him. "I don't know what's your idea of fun, but you're welcome…I guess."

Zack chuckled again. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He extended his hand out to Leon.

Leon took it and shook his hand. "Yeah, I should be getting home now…Cloud is probably still waiting around."

"Yeah, and you don't want to upset the wife." Zack laughed.

Leon smiled. "I'll see you later." He turned to leave when the raven-haired man called after him.

"Hey Leon, do you happen to know where Aerith lives? I think I'm going to give her a visit tomorrow morning."

"Second District, across from the hotel."

"Thanks Leon! Goodnight!" Zack smiled then waved him goodbye.

Leon just nodded back before turning to leave. Finally, he could go home.

His tummy growled as he walked home in the dark. What a hectic day. He didn't even get to eat dinner. He was hungry and not really in a good mood. It was all because of his stupid friends. If they all would have just left when he told them too, then he wouldn't have been banned from the place, and he could have eaten. Oh well, the service sucked there, so he really didn't care.

It was true what Yuffie said about them not seeing each other anymore. The girls moved out of their small house before the engagement, leaving the house to Leon and Cloud, and moved in to another small house in the Second District. And when the engagement happened, Leon and Cloud saw less of everyone and more of each other. That thought alone made Leon feel a little better. That's all he wanted to do right now - go home to see his Cloud.

---

Arriving at home, Leon entered quietly. The place was quiet, so it must met Cloud went to bed already. Considering he was still hungry, he decided to get something to eat before climbing in bed. Cloud could wait.

As he entered the kitchenette, he was a little surprise to find the blond sitting at the table with a steaming bowl of ramen noodles sitting in front of him. He looked up at Leon and smiled softly at him.

"Hey."

Leon felt his heart swell and he smiled back. "Hey."

A very short moment of silence passed between them as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"I made you some ramen…" Cloud pushed the bowl forward, "in case you're still hungry."

Leon nodded, and then he sat down in the seat across from his lover, pulling the bowl toward him. He took a sniff of the chicken flavored noodles. Cloud always made the best ramen. The blond gave him another smile as he handed him a pair of chopsticks. Leon gratefully took them, and then started on his noodles.

Then it was quiet, except for the slurping noises Leon made as he ate. Cloud gazed at him at he ate. Leon noticed his gaze, but he continues to eat his noodles. It was sort of funny how this was exactly the same thing he ate the day they got engaged. In fact, he was eating this _while _it happened.

_(SOME WEEKS EARLIER)_

_"Leon! Food's ready!" Cloud called out as he placed two bowls of ramen noodles on the table. _

_Leon turned his foreign film off, and then got off the coach. He walked in to the kitchenette then sat himself at the table. _

_"Ramen noodles?" he asked._

_Cloud already had started on his. "Yep."_

_Leon shrugged then picked up his chopsticks before he began to eat. They were quiet as they ate and it continued like that halfway through their meal._

_Cloud looked at his bowl of noodles, then at Leon's bowl, then at Leon, and he suddenly sprung forward, capturing Leon's hand in his as he came out with it. "Leon, marry me!"_

_Leon's eyes flew wide open. "What?!"_

_Cloud got out of his seat, getting down on his knees as he moved around the table to Leon. He took both of Leon's hands and held them closer to him. "Leon, we've been together for 3 years now. You know that I love you, I truly do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children and grow old with you. I want it all with you! Leon, I love you and I want to marry you. Leon, will you marry me?"_

_He bit his lip hesitantly, ready to cry if Leon rejects him. He had been giving a lot of thought about this lately, but this wasn't exactly how he had planned to do it. He was actually hoping Leon would be the one to ask him, but during that moment, as he watched Leon eat his noodles, he knew he could just watch him forever. Whether is was Leon eating noodles or making cute faces at sour stuff…he would want to watch him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Leon stared at him with wide eyes, almost forgetting how to speak. "…Cloud…I…"_

_"Leon, don't you dare say 'no' to me! Please Leon! I need you so much Leon. I don't ever want you to go away. You are the only person who keeps me whole. I want it to stay that way forever. I want everything with you. I want you forever, Leon. Please Leon, don't say 'no' to me…I love you so god damn much…I…" Cloud trailed off, letting his head fall in Leon's lap._

_Gosh, he felt so stupid. He should have known Leon would never agree to a thing like this. Now he probably had Leon all freaked out and--_

_"Yes."_

_Cloud looked up at Leon. Tears streaking down his face. He wasn't sure if he heard right but he thought he heard Leon say…_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, I will marry you, Cloud." Leon simply answered. _

_"Really??" Cloud brightened up._

_Although there were tears rolling down his cheek, he reached forward and wiped the tears from Cloud's face. "I want everything with you too…and I love you so god damn much too…and I also want you forever." He smiled at him._

_Cloud smiled back. He wrapped his arms around Leon's waist as Leon leaned down to kiss him wholeheartedly on the lips. Cloud felt all his senses tingle and warm. Knowing he could watch Leon forever, he knew he could kiss him forever, listen to him forever, smell him forever, hold him forever, and love him forever. _

(PRESENT)

And that was how it was. If anyone had told him three years ago that he was going to get married to a very odd and strange man, he would had never believed them. But it was true, and Leon wouldn't have it any other way.

Earlier, when Zack had asked him, 'What's it like being engaged…knowing that you're going to be stuck with this same person for the rest of your life?' If he could have answered before Cloud butted it, he was going to tell Zack that it was wonderful – the best thing that could ever happened to him. And he never had been any happier.

Leon was almost finished with his bowl of noodles, when he felt a foot playing at his leg under the table. He looked over at Cloud, who smiled suggestively at him. Leon pretended he did not notice as he quietly got up from his seat, put his bowl in the sink and he washed his hands. He rinsed his mouth before he casually walked toward the exiting doorway, then he turned back to the blond. Leaning himself against the doorframe, he gestured for Cloud with a finger.

Cloud got up from his seat and went over to Leon. The brunette pulled him in to his arms and kissed him passionately. Cloud kissed back gratefully, tasting the ramen in Leon's mouth. He loved it.

"Bedroom?" Leon suggested breathlessly.

Cloud couldn't get enough of Leon's lips and kept kissing him. He only paused shortly to nod. "Bedroom," and his lips were on Leon's again, tongues swiping against each other as their hands began to undress one another, both desperate for the feel of the other body.

"I love you…" Cloud whispered before pushing his tongue in to the warm mouth again.

Leon pulled away momentarily. "…Forever, Cloud."

And Leon didn't let it end there.

---

None can begin to describe how perfect their union was. Pure bliss was all that could be thought of at the moment.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the dim room. Hot flesh moved against hotter flesh. Lips parted in panting gasps and moans of the other's name. Limbs tangled and fingers interlocked in an intimate embrace. Deep eyes never left each other's. Breaths coming in shorter. Bodies trembling. Heart feels heavy.

He touched his flesh. He cried out. He didn't stop moving. He was the first to give himself to his lover. His lover followed soon after. He shuddered. He collapsed on top of his lover. He gave him a sweet, loving kiss. He trembled, and so did he.

Baby blues meeting with blazing blue. He sighed and he smiled.

Pure bliss.

"Did you know…that your smile is what I like best about you?"

Cloud smiled even wider. "Really? I always thought it was my butt that you liked best."

Leon chuckled. "That's second."

The blond chuckled also, tilting his head to the side, giving his love an adorable curious look. "And then what?"

Leon gazed at him for a short while, and then spoke. "Your lips…" he leaned down, pressing his lips to Cloud's.

Cloud locked his arms around Leon, holding him as the brunette rested his head on his chest. He buried his face in his lover's neck, and then he noticed the glinting piece around the blonde's neck. The promise ring he had given to Cloud, a year ago remained around his neck. It reminded him of his past-away lover. It reminded him of his past self.

"You know…Yuffie says I'm the only person who keeps you in one piece." Leon remembered.

Cloud sighed contently. "It's true."

"I bet she doesn't know that you are the only one who keeps me in one piece."

Cloud looked down at his lover and smiled. "I love you…do you know that, Leon?"

"Squall."

Cloud looked at him, a little confused to why he responded with his real name. Leon lifted his head off his chest and looked straight in to those baby blues eyes. "Squall, my real name. I want you to call me by my real name."

The blonde blinked at him then he nodded with a soft smile before Leon continued.

"…And yes, I do know that. I realized…that when I lost my first love, I decided to change my name so I would forget about her and everything. To start over…forgetting about love…and forgetting about Squall's feelings…I was a coward, but when you came, it started to come back. Slowly, those feelings came back. I admit I was scared at first. Scared that I might lose you somehow, but you are strong and I will protect you always. After these long years I've spent with you, I knew that if I lost you then…I would follow you. You brought Squall back…and I want him to stay…thank you for bringing me back." He hugged his lover close.

The blond smiled. "You're welcome, but you know I would love you with any another name…Squall. The name doesn't matter…it is your heart. If you are happy, then I will be happy. If you hurt, then I will hurt. If you leave, then I will follow. I will always protect you. I will always love you. As long as you love me back, then that's all that matters."

Leon smiled softly. "I love you Cloud…" he kissed him again.

He started to move himself out of his lover, but Cloud caught him before he could get away.

"And where do you think you're going Squallie-wallie?" Cloud grinned. He sure did know how to be sweet sometimes, but he also sure did know how to kill the mood…especially with the nickname thing again, but the brunette decided to ignore it.

Squall smiled as he settled back down on his lover. He interlocked their fingers once more, gold bands connecting between their fingers. He rested his head on Cloud's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nowhere…anywhere…with you."

Cloud wrapped his arms protectively around his lover, planting kisses in the coffee mane.

"Forever…Squall…"

And Cloud didn't let it end there.

----------

BUT I DID! BWHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! FINISHED!!!

Holy crap…19 pages. I don't think I ever written that much for just a chapter. Epilogues can't be this long, can they? OH WELL!

**(RANT ON…) **Ok, so what you think? Did you think they would get married? I bet you guys thought, they had broken up in the beginning, huh? Nope! They're engaged! Actually, I thought I was going a little overboard with that one…but hey, they are crazily in love with each other…that's what crazy people in love do.

Anyway, yeah, I brought back Zack in this one. He was lonely, so I gave him a place in Traverse Town. I actually wanted him to go flirt with Cloud while he still was crushing on Leon. But then, that would make him look like a slut, and yeah…Zack's not a slut! So, I made him _still_ like Leon…but then forget about Leon because the guy was engaged! But I still couldn't have Zack all alone…so I made him like Aerith (please don't throw rocks at me!) They did go out in FFVII, didn't they? Yeah, I made them not 'remember' each other, when they actually did know each other from before. I don't know why. I thought it would be better that way.

Almost everyone that was in this fic was in this chapter…except for Kairi and Sora. I don't really like them and yeah…I really had nothing for them to do in here. I had to put Cid in here, 'cause he's such a cool guy. Look at the way he ran in FFVII. LOL. Just imagine that in this chapter. And Yuffie…well, she's not all that great, but she's annoying, and that's what this fic need more of - annoyingness.

Too bad, Cloud wasn't as annoying, or such a screw-up in this one, but I did give you some citrus-ness! I know, I know, it probably would had been even better if I had gone all out and put the whole damn lemon in here, but then the thing would probably had been another 19 pages longer. LOL. But I liked it, I really did. It was simple and sweet. Good for the following part after that, when Leon told Cloud of his feelings and of 'Squall'. It would have sort of been weird if I had a scene with them going at it like animals having raw, hardcore sex…and suddenly 'I love you! I would die for you! Call me Squall, I love you forever!' Actually…that might had worked. Haha just kidding.

You know, while I was writing the ending…I just wanted to gag. I was thinking, 'Oh god…this is so sickeningly sweet'. But I really couldn't have thought of any other way to end it. The proposal Cloud made to Leon was sort of funny though. You know, I was thinking about making a sequel. I was watching this movie 'Just Married' with Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy and the movie reminded me so much of Leon and Cloud in this story…so I was thinking I might do a parody or something based on 'Just Married' for a sequel to 'Darling Cloud'. I don't know though…you think I should? But…sigh…I won't be able to write as much anymore, 'cause school is about to start and I have a job now so I'll be pretty damn busy. But damn it! I want to write!

ANYWAY, god, I talk too much…ok, well I guess this is it - the end of 'Darling Cloud'. Thanks for reading and supporting this fic. Keep reviewing and…look forward to more LeonCloud-ness from me. LEON/CLOUD FOREVER!!!! (Exclamation mark, exclamation mark, heart, heart, heart, smiley face, smiley face, smiley face).

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Uzumaki-sama****: **LOL. I know what you mean. I'm always desperately craving for Leon/Cloud. I just want to watch…or imagine about them all day.

**Tama-Kistune**: Phew...the net hasn't taken me off the yet. And hopefully they won't. But if they do, that's ok! I got a back-up plan! Look forward to seeing my own website (some time in the future) and you will definitely see this story there, and many others!

**Blue Eyed Angel2****: **I do not remember that happening in FFVII at all…haha it's really been too long since I played that game. But poor Zack! He's so cool!

**inumoon3****: **Yep, they finally got their much needed lemon. I say there should be more lemons with this pairing out there!!!

**Zee4: **You like hide and FAKE too?!?! AND Die is your favorite member also(sorry, he's mine though!)?!?! Holy crap I think I found my soul mate! LOL. Oh man I have too many favorite Dir en grey songs too! I LOVE them all! Like, embryo, ain't afraid to die, 24KO Cylinder, Egnirys Cimredopyh, Yokan, Mushi, Fukai, Kasumi, THE IIID EMPIRE, THE FINAL, ooh! And the new single! droooool…AHEM…ANYWAY, yeah…I'm really, REALLY lazy. I'm sure this chapter had a lot of mistakes and errors in it. But oh well. Anyway, summer's practically over now, so I have no idea when I'll be able to write again, but look forward to seeing more fics like this from me in the future! Whoo! Hope to hear from you again!

**DragonDame57****: **Actually, the fic already came to an end. I'm sorry it didn't last any longer! But look forward to more of my Leon/Cloud fics like this one on the net soon!

**bahamutshadow****: **Unique eh?? Ok, ok…so maybe it doesn't suck…that much. Hehe, thanks for the support.

**Arpazia: **LOL that was my favorite part in chapter 9 too. I LOVE Cid! He's such a cool guy! Yes, I know I made Cloud so very out of character…but it was funny though, right? And yes, there needs to be more Leon/Cloud out there!!! Ooh! Maybe you should start writing some! DO IT!!!

**Moo: **COOL! Your birthday is Jan. 18th? HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY! LOL. You know what that means? It's a sign…it means you should review this fic again, and again, and again, and again.

**babymar-mar: **Zack's last name is 'Donovan'?? Wow! How'd you find out? I wished I found out sooner so I hadn't used a different last name for him.

**Siryu: **Beautiful lemon?? Really? You think it's beautiful? AWWWW! Thank you!

**tintinabellum****: **You almost cried?? Wow…I knew it was bad…but I didn't think it was THAT bad. Haha…I'm just kidding…I know what you mean. It's so sickeningly sweet…eh, I can't cry for that stuff. Can't believe I even wrote it. Lol. You were obsessing over this, eh? Hmm…you know what you should do then? Recommend it to a millions of people and tell them how much you love this! Haha I'm kidding!

**Bkchan: **I KNOW!!! It is so hard to find Leon/Cloud fics out there!! Unfortunately, mine still isn't all that great, but I'm glad it made your day! And you like Dir en grey too!??! COOL! And yes, Die is so very, very, very, very, kawaii!!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

YOU GUYS ARE TOO COOL!

It's the end of this fic, the least you could do is review to celebrate the ending! Do it now! Go on congratulate me! You know you want to!


End file.
